Reading the Future: Naruto's True Nindo
by xxHinaAngelxx
Summary: What will happen if Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Obito, and Rin read the future of one Naruto Uzumaki? Will they change for the better or worse? How will they react to their future? MinaKush, NaruHina, ObiRin, KakaKur
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or _Naruto's True Nindo_!

**Bold: _Naruto's True Nindo _**_by Kyuubi123_

**Beta:** Kyuubi123!

**~o^o~**

Reading the Future

_Naruto's True Nindo_

By xxHinaAngelxx

Knowing the future to what's to come had never been done or known in the Elemental Continent. For this was forbidden and dangerous for many. The balance would tip, and the wicked would undoubtedly use it for their benefits.

This was the rule: _"Do not meddle with the future. In order to prevent chaos and darkness of destruction to destroy the world, we must never attempt to know the future."_

This was a rule that all should follow.

Unfortunately, one did not care for she was the one in control and knew this would help bring peace to this world, along with her companion.

"Things are going according to plan. All we need to do is stop the time of this world while they're in that dimensional room I created for them," A mysterious young woman said.

"It's a good thing _he_ gave his permission for them to know the future," A mysterious cloaked boy said.

"Yes, our mistress has been anxious for them to know and change that boy's future, along with his future lover and soulmate," The mysterious young woman nodded.

"Let's hope for the best," The mysterious cloaked boy said worriedly.

The mysterious woman giggled in melody like tone. "I'm sure it will! Even with his parents by his side, he'll still gain that sword and Taijutsu style that man will soon give him," She said with a smile.

"But...how will you know his father will even survive Kyuubi's future attack? I'm pretty sure that's something our mistress cannot prevent, along with his mother's death," The cloaked boy said.

The mysterious woman smirked. "This is the Yondaime we are talking about. He can do the impossible. He has shown that over the years in Konoha. He _is_ Naruto's father for a reason. Not to mention our mistress will most likely have us prevent his mother's death,"

"Then I guess we'll set up the jutsu into motion," The mysterious cloaked boy sighed.

The young woman nodded. "Yes. Let's get this over with,"

A bright pure light engulfed the two people as they began the jutsu to change the future for the better.

**~`'`*`'`~`'`*`'`~**

Chapter One

_Naruto Uzumaki?_

**~`'`*`'`~`'`*`'`~**

It was a peaceful day in Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leafs. Many shinobis and kuniouchis were out and about in the battlefield of the Third Great Shinobi War in the Elemental Continent, or out doing missions to show their village's strength. The war had been going on for quite some time. As the war continued and months turned into years, more and more heartaches kept crushing more families and lovers.

This war was something that one specific shinobi wanted to end. The hatred and blood being shed was something that one man wanted to stop. He was a man who wanted peace around the world. Even in the battlefield as he killed his enemies, he still felt pity and sadness for those whose blood was on his hands. He was a kind man, but would do everything in his power to help and protect those whom he held dear to his heart.

This man was better known as Minato Namikaze, the last survivor of the Namikaze clan.

Right at the moment, he was in his rare off day and was running a bit late to meet the most beautiful woman in all of the Elemental Continent.

_'Not to mention the scariest when she's truly upset,'_ Minato thought with a sweatdrop, as he began to quicken his pace to the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

Once he reached the small restaurant stand, he carefully went inside to meet a slightly upset red head beauty.

"Minato-kun! Do you know how late you were for our date?" Kushina asked with a twitched eye, as she crossed her arms underneath her perfectly shaped breasts.

Minato scratched the back of his neck with a nervous laugh. "S-sorry, Kushina-chan. I had to tell Kakashi, Obito, and Rin that they didn't have any missions or training today. It took longer than I thought," Minato explained with a nervous grin.

Kushina sighed, but gave her love a soft smile. "Fine, I'll let it slide _this_ time. You're lucky I like you too much to really kill you," Kushina teased.

Minato smiled warmly. "I'm luckier to get a date with the most beautiful woman in all the Elemental Continent," Minato said sincerely.

Kushin blushed heavily like she used to when she grew her crush toward the blond, who had rescued her from being kidnapped many years ago.

Minato felt pride and warmth upon seeing his girlfriend's beautiful blush. He felt pretty stupid how oblivious he was of the Uzumaki Princess's crush toward him when they were children, when he thought she was sick or had a fever.

Taking the red head beauty's soft hand, Minato led Kushina toward the stools to eat their delicious ramen and begin their date. But just as they were about to sit down, an unknown pure white light surrounded them and vanished from sight.

**~*(((oo00'`'`*`'`'00oo)))*~**

"Aaah! I'm so bored~!" A cute and handsome wild, spiked black haired boy moaned. His orange goggles were worn around his head to his eyes. Behind the bright orange lenses were two shining black eyes that showed youth and mischief even with his bored expression. He was known to be the Uchiha outcast, who easily shows his emotions and was not as stuck up as the rest of the Uchihas. He was better known as Obito Uchiha.

"We heard you the first time, Obito," A brunette beauty sighed. She was the only kuniouchi and medic nin in her squad. Her chocolate brown hair swayed with the gentle breeze as the sun brought out a honey color hue. Her hazel eyes showed exhaustion as she lay on the grass field with her Uchiha companion, who was covered in sweat from training. Her name was none other than Rin.

"Quit your whining, dope," A handsome silver haired boy said monotonously. His eyes drooped in a bored fashion with a slight hardened edge to it. His black mask covered half of his handsome face. He was well known because of his famous father, the White Fang. He was the last of his clan because of his father's suicidal act. He was well known as Kakashi Hatake.

"Teme!" Obito shouted in annoyance.

Just when he was about to assault the White Fang's son, an unexpected pure white light engulfed the three pre-teens. Their eyes widened then closed as they felt themselves being taken away to the unknown.

**~*(((oo00'`'`*`'`'00oo)))*~**

A long spiked white haired man along with his dirty blond haired woman team-mate stopped. They both felt an unusual disturbance. The blond's soft brown eyes looked toward her white haired companion, only to see his serious expression that he had been wearing since the war began.

"Jiraiya," The blond looked at him worriedly.

The white haired man, Jiraiya, grimaced. "I know," He said.

Just as the others, they were suddenly engulfed with the same white pure light which surprised the two future-to-be Sennin. They soon vanished to a different dimension with Jiraiya's student, Uzumaki Princess, and Team Minato.

Everything is up to them now. For it will be their choices that will change the future for either the better...or the worse.

**~*(((oo00'`'`*`'`'00oo)))*~**

"OW!"

"What the hell?"

"That hurt?"

"Are you alright, Kushina-chan? Ow...!"

"Y-yeah, and would you get off me Obito!"

"Ah! S-sorry!"

"Jiraiya! I swear to Kami if you move one more inch with your filthy hands...!"

"S-s-sorry Hime!"

After some time untangling themselves, they all looked around wearily with tense muscles.

"It seems like it worked after all,"

"Yup! See, told you it will~,"

"I never said it wouldn't!"

They all turned around to meet two unidentified people nearby. One was a small young boy wearing a black cloak with his hood up, not showing his true appearance. The other was a beautiful woman, but what shocked and surprised them were the four white wings on her back. She had long lavender hair that stopped at her mid-back, which was set into two layers. There was one thin braid to the side of her left cheek down to her collar bone. Her eyes were brightened silver with misted sky-blue around the iris. Her skin was pale with a soft golden hue, which made it peach skin with a slight tan to it. She instead wore a white baggy cloak, which hid her hour-glass figure. Her feet slightly floated above the floor with a brightened and mystical staff in her right hand.

"Hello~!" The lavender haired woman waved with a carefree smile.

"Who are you?" Obito asked with suspicion edged in his voice.

"Should have seen that coming," The cloaked boy teasingly said to his companion, although with a slight worry vocal in his voice.

"Aw~! Don't be so negative! Come on, you're supposed to be the optimistic one," The young woman pouted.

"Not when it comes to your crazy ideas!" The cloaked boy grumbled with his arms crossed.

"Whatever. Just drop the hood down. They won't hurt you. They're not like those other stupid prejudice humans...Setsu-chan," The young woman said warmly.

Her young companion sighed and grumbled, "Fine" and took down his hood with the others watching curiously. Once the hood was down, they watched in shock as a pair of kitsune ears sprouted out where the boy's ears should be. His hair was identical to Minato's, but raven-blue with red streaks. His skin was pale with a tint of creamy tan to it. He had wide innocent red fox-slit eyes. On each side of his cheeks were three whiskered birthmarks. Behind him, he now revealed three raven-blue fox-tails with red tips on each tail.

He looked at them with worried yet cold eyes.

The first had been Minato, who looked at him warmly. "May I ask, why we are here?" Minato asked, fully knowing the boy was weary and worried for their reactions.

The others caught on and stayed quiet. Jiraiya looked at the young kit with a raised eye-brow. He almost looked like a younger Minato, but more weary, shy, guarded and insecure.

_'And most likely cold and untrusting toward humans,'_ Jiraiya thought, knowing behind the untrusting wall around the kit toward humans. For humans always seemed to fear the unknown and those different from their own kind.

The young woman smiled at the blond Jounin when she noticed her companion and brother relax upon the man's gaze. "You are here because we, along with our Mistress, wish to change the future that's about to come in the later years not far from your own. We're here to give you a chance to change the future for our favorite hero who will finally bring peace in your world," The young woman explained, as she brought out a huge book.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock or disbelief.

"It is your choice to believe us or not," The young kit, Setsu, said.

The young woman walked toward Minato and gave him the large book. Minato looked down at the book and read the title, **_Naruto's True Nindo_**.

"Let's go, Setsu-chan. Our work here is done," The young woman said, holding onto the demon's smaller hand.

Setsu nodded. "Alright...Tsuki-tenshi," Setsu said.

Covering their eyes, the two left as Tsuki-tenshi's staff glowed and her four wings wrapped around herself and Setsu. Once the light died they all opened their eyes and noticed the two mysterious people were gone. The place was now surrounded in a nice and warm living room with comfortable couches and a fireplace nearby.

Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Obito, and Rin looked at one another.

"What are we going to do?" Rin asked, breaking the silence.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. "It's obvious. She's giving us a choice whether we read the future in our world and change it for the better, or give a 'no' and take us back home," Jiraiya said.

"I say we read it!" Obito shouted with a grin.

Rin nodded in agreement with a smile of her own.

"How do we even know they're trustworthy?" Kakashi asked with narrowed eyes.

"They're trustworthy enough, Kakashi. They're not lying," Minato said firmly.

Kushina and Tsunade looked at each other then sighed.

"Then we agree. Who's going to read first?" Tsunade asked.

"I will," Kushina said.

Minato gave his girlfriend the book as he along with his team, sensei, and Tsunade all sat down on a couch or floor comfortably.

Kushina cleared her throat and read, **Naruto's True Nindo**

**It is said that one little, seemingly irreverent event can have enormous consequences. Naruto Uzumaki**

"Uzumaki?" Kakashi raised an eye-brow. "I thought you were the last Uzumaki, Kushina-san,"

"I am," Kushina said somberly, yet also confused.

Obito whacked Kakashi on the head. "You didn't need to point that out, teme," Obito said.

Kakashi glared at the Uchiha, but didn't comment back.

"Do you think he can be your child, Kushina-chan? Those two earlier did say this book is about the future," Rin said, looking curiously at Kushina.

"That's possible, but why would the boy have my last name. I would have thought he would have his father's?" Kushina wondered with a confused expression.

Everyone else shook their heads, not knowing how to answer that.

_'I wonder who the father is?'_ Minato wondered worriedly.

Jiraiya, who immediately noticed his student's worried expression, brought his hand on the blond's shoulder and squeezed reasuringly. The blond Jounin gave his sensei a small smile of thanks.

**was about to learn this lesson, and he had no idea what effects this would have on his future.**

Kushina looked worried about this, but kept reading as she wanted to know more about her future son as she was definitely sure he was.

**Young Naruto had just failed the genin exam for the second time.**

Kakashi snorted. "He's a dope like Obito," Kakashi said.

Kushina and Obito glared at the last Hatake darkly.

"What was that?" They both shouted with a growl.

Kakashi sweat dropped, but returned the glare.

"Now calm down you three. Kakashi, you shouldn't speak that way about the boy and stop disrespecting Obito. Kushina, Obito, that's enough!" Tsunade said, giving them her own glare, which settled them down and ceased their glares.

**He had tried hard but still couldn't pull it off.**

Kushina, Jiraiya, and Obito could sympathize with the young Uzumaki as they too had trouble passing the Academy themselves.

**He saw the sad look in Iruka-sensei's eyes when he had to tell Naruto that he had failed, but he could not and would not make an exception for the eleven year old.**

**Naruto was now sitting on the head of the fourth Hokage**

Jiraiya raised an eye-brow. "Fourth Hokage? Looks like sensei finally found his successor to be the next Hokage," Jiraiya mused.

Tsunade nodded. "I hope it's not me," Tsunade said.

Minato perked up and wondered who the future Hokage could be.

_'I hope it's me,'_ Minato thought desperately.

**looking over the village. He was very sad but tried to look at the bright side.**

Kushina softly smiled, but then frowned.

_'Where am I?'_ Kushina wondered worriedly. For she knew she would never leave her son this depressed, and try to cheer him up.

**'At least I won't have to be with ninja older than I am.' He thought. However, he knew that if he failed one more time then he wouldn't even be paired with ninja his own age. He would be the only student to ever fail three consecutive times.**

Kakashi snorted, but quieted down when Rin whacked him on the head and frowned in disapproval toward her crush.

Obito snickered at his rival's expense.

**Most had dropped out of the academy after failing the second time, but Naruto refused to give up.**

"He really is your son Kushina," Tsunade said with a soft smile toward Kushina.

Kushina beamed at her as she felt pride toward her son.

**He stood up and yelled to the village, even if no one could hear him, "I will not give up, and I will never surrender. I am Naruto Uzumaki and I will be the Hokage someday!" he yelled.**

This made Kushina smile, and, for some reason, Minato felt pride and happiness toward the boy.

"This boy sure is something," Jiraiya smirked.

"He reminds me of you when you were younger," Tsunade said with a smile.

"Yeah! Go Naruto!" Obito and Rin grinned.

Kakashi rolled his eyes toward his childish team-mates.

**"Oh really?" said a voice behind Naruto. Naruto turned around and saw a man completely wrapped in a black cloak that hid every feature about him.**

"What's with mysterious people wearing cloaks?" Obito grumbled.

Rin rolled her eyes and sighed.

**"Who are you!" yelled Naruto fearfully, afraid that this man would hurt him.**

"He better not," Kushina narrowed her eyes.

**"So you want to be Hokage do you?" asked the man, completely ignoring the question.**

**"What's it to you?" yelled Naruto. He was sick and tired of others putting down his dream.**

Jiraiya and Obito agreed with a nod.

Minato also agreed with Kushina's son as he thought about both of Uchiha's and Hyuuga's heirs, who always said he will never become Hokage.

**"I just want to know why you would want to be the Hokage. Few have that as their dream and I find it intriguing that one so young would have a dream so big." The man said.**

**"Well if you must know." Naruto said while puffing out his chest and trying to look confident. "I want to be hokage so that everyone in this village will stop treating me like I'm a nobody and finally give me respect."**

"I don't think that is the right answer," Minato said with a frown.

Jiraiya nodded his head in agreement.

"But why would Naruto-chan want to gain some attention though? I mean...I'm there...right?" Kushina asked, worriedly.

Everyone too look down at the book with worried eyes. They too are wondering where Kushina was.

**The man simply looked at Naruto for a while, saying nothing. "That's stupid." He said.**

**"WHAT DO YOU KNOW I WILL BE HOKAGE NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU LAUGH AND TELL ME THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Naruto yelled.**

Everyone, sans Kushina, sweat dropped.

"It seems he will gain Kushina's temper," Jiraiya said, with a nervous chuckle.

"And what do you mean by that?" Kushina said sweetly, with a heated aura around her.

Jiraiya began to sweat nervously. "Nothing at all, Kushina-chan," Jiraiya said quickly, feeling Kushina's boiling killing intent.

"Good!" Kushina smiled and went back to reading.

**"Now, now I never said that you wouldn't be the Hokage, I simply meant that your reason for being the Hokage was stupid." The man said.**

"He's right. Being the Hokage is much more than getting the village's attention. Their job is to protect the village they love more than just the power they possess or in Naruto's case, to gain their attention," Minato said.

**"Huh?" the confused Naruto said.**

**"Why do you care what others think about you? Don't you have anyone who already acknowledges you?" the man asked.**

**Naruto thought about it and the faces of Iruka, the third Hokage, and the people at the ramen stand came to mind.**

Kushina frowned worriedly. "Why am I not mentioned?" Kushina asked, as she bit her bottom lip.

Everyone shook their heads with worried expressions also wondering the exact same thing.

Minato comforted Kushina (and himself) by wrapping his arm around her slender waist. He was worried over the woman he had come to love since her confession.

_'Please...please don't let anything bad happen to Kushina-hime,'_ Minato prayed.

**"Yeah, I guess I do have some people who acknowledge me." He said.**

**"Then that should be enough. I have seen you around the village and see the pranks and very loud personality. You do all that to gain some form of recognition don't you?" the man asked sadly.**

Everyone was shocked by this. The boy was almost like a mixture of Minato, Kushina, Obito, and Jiraiya in some ways that worried them.

"But why? Why would he need attention? Sure, some of his personalities are mine, but...why would he use them to gain attention? Aren't _I_ enough to give him what he needs?" Kushina asked, as tears slowly ran down her face while Minato tried to comfort her.

Obito frowned. He knew the signs in Naruto's personality. Everything was pointing out of him being an outcast of the village since these traits were almost like his own. For he did do the same thing in the Uchiha Residents when he was younger.

_'But why?'_ Obito wondered.

**Naruto was shocked that this man knew so much about him.**

"Stalker much," Obito snorted.

**Most of the villagers didn't know and didn't care to know anything about him.**

Jiraiya frowned even further. He was having a very bad feeling about all of this. He wasn't even sure if he, or anyone else in the room, would like to know of the villager's indifference toward Kushina's son.

**"Yeah, well at least when I do those things then they acknowledge me." He said.**

"That's not going to work," Obito said bitterly, as he thought about his own family that hated him because of his different views.

Kakashi and Rin looked questionably at the outcast Uchiha.

_'What's wrong with Obito?'_ Rin thought, concerned.

**The man looked at Naruto, and even though Naruto couldn't see his face he could tell that this man had a sad look on his face.**

"Pretty observant of him," Tsunade muttered.

**"Naruto, you shouldn't do things like that to gain their recognition or acknowledgement. It's meaningless." He said.**

_'He's right about that,'_ Obito thought sadly, yet filled with bitterness and anger.

**"WHAT DO YOU KNOW? YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE LOOKED AT AS IF YOU ARE TRASH OR SOME DEMON! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE PEOPLE LOOK AT YOU AS IF YOU ARE NOTHING!"**

Everyone was silent...

"WHAT?"

"WHAT DOES HE MEAN BY BEING LOOKED AT LIKE SOME DEMON?" Kushin shouted angrily, her face flushed as the color of her red hair. "WHAT HAS KONOHA BECOME TREATING MY SON LIKE THIS?"

"I can't believe this! Why would the villagers act like this? He's nothing but a boy!" Tsunade growled angrily.

"Poor Naruto," Rin said somberly, but also felt anger toward her village.

Kakashi glared down on the floor as he found himself thinking on how most of the villagers treated his father.

Minato, Jiraiya, and Obito were awfully subdued as they looked on in horror upon this treatment, but most of all - angry.

_'Why would the village act like this? He couldn't be...? No...there's no way,'_ Jiraiya thought, as he felt nervous upon the huge possibility.

After calming down for about half an hour, Kushina continued with slight anger in her voice.

**he yelled infuriated at the man for telling him that what he was doing was meaningless.**

**"Naruto, the only people whose opinion should matter to you are those who actually care for you and care about you. I have seen the villagers. They don't care about you**

This seemed to upset everyone in the room even more.

**and thus you shouldn't try to gain their approval or respect. You already have the approval of a few people who actually care for you. They should be the ones that motivate your goal and dreams. Tell me, do you even know what being Hokage entails?" the man said.**

_'I don't think he does,'_ Minato thought with a thoughtful expression. _'I'm pretty sure that if he does...he wouldn't given that same answer if he's truly Kushina-chan's son,'_

**Naruto had to stop and think. All he really knew was that the Hokage was the best ninja in the village and that the position was one of great respect.**

"Hmm...well, he's at least gotten the basics of it right," Minato muttered.

Obito blinked. "Do you mean there is more to being Hokage than just that?" He asked.

Minato nodded. "Yes, and I'm pretty sure it's going to explain in a bit," He said.

**"No, not really." Naruto said.**

**"You should find out. You may see that it really isn't the job you want. But if it is then you will be striving for it for the right reasons." The man said.**

"I've gotten the feeling he'll still strive to be Hokage," Jiraiya smirked.

Tsunade couldn't help but agree.

**The man turned to leave, but suddenly turned to the boy. "You say that you will never give up and never surrender, and these are admirable traits for a ninja, however is that your true nindo because if it is then you will want to change it." The man said.**

Everyone blinked in confusion.

_'Changing his nindo? Wait...isn't the title...'_ Minato's eyes later widened.

"Hmm? Is something wrong, Minato?" Jiraiya asked.

Minato gulped and shook his head. "No...everything is fine, sensei," He said.

**"Huh" Naruto said.**

**"Never giving up and never surrendering are good traits but is that all you want to be known for?" the man asked.**

"I don't think so," Kushina frowned.

**Naruto looked at the village, deep in thought. What the man said made sense. Why did he care what people who didn't give a crap about him thought of him?**

"You shouldn't," Rin muttered.

Kakashi and Obito nodded in agreement.

**Why should he care about their recognition when he had people who already recognized him and accepted him?**

"That's right gaki," Jiraiya grinned.

"I don't see why he should care about the villagers. From what we read so far, they aren't even worth it," Tsunade grumbled.

Obito remained silent, while everyone else gave each other a glance. He knew perfectly well the reason why.

He silently sighed and hoped Naruto didn't end up on the same path as he for much longer.

**He didn't like being known as an idiot or a fool yet he had believed that even bad recognition was better than none.**

Obito winced sympathetically, which nobody noticed except Rin. She was beginning to get worried over this.

**He had a lot to think about. He turned to the man.**

**"I think that I will see the old man now. Maybe I can find out more about what it truly means to be the Hokage." The boy said. **

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. _'Old man...? That's the nickname I used on sensei! Why would...?'_ He thought, who was starting to feel dread upon the upcoming future for this boy and...

**"By the way what's your name?"**

Everyone blinked.

"That's right...the man never did introduce himself," Tsunade said.

**"I am glad that what I said got through to you. Be the best you can be and don't worry about what anyone but the people who care about you says. If they are proud of you and you are proud of yourself then that's all that matters. If the villagers change their attitude and decide to acknowledge you then that's fine, but if they don't then that's their choice." The man said.**

"Not if I can say about it," Kushina muttered.

"Don't worry, Hime. There is a reason why we are reading this book. We first have to find out the reason for the village's hatred," Minato said soothingly, lightly squeezing her arm.

"Sensei's right, Kushina-chan," Rin reassured.

Kushina smiled and said, "Thank you" before continuing.

**"Oh and about my name." he said.**

Everyone leaned in curiously.

**"Yeah?" Naruto said.**

**"That is a secret!" the man said as he suddenly disappeared.**

Everyone face-faulted.

"What the f - !" Obito shouted.

"Obito!" Tsunade smacked the Uchiha before he could finish cursing.

**Naruto was left dumbfounded**

Obito grumbled in agreement.

**for a moment before he shook it off. He had a lot to think about and he wanted to talk to the old man.**

"Why would he want to talk to Hiru-jiisan?" Minato wondered.

"Hiru-jiisan?" Tsunade liften an amused eye-brow.

"He meant sensei," Jiraiya answered. "How do you know it's him that Naruto is talking about?"

"He was mentioned earlier from the list of people who cared for the boy," Minato explained.

**What Naruto didn't know was that that single conversation with the mysterious man would have a large effect on the future.**

**The third Hokage was relaxing from a long day of paperwork when Naruto walked in with a contemplative look on his face.**

Jiraiya and Minato narrowed their eyes suspiciously upon that last sentence. Something was wrong with it. It was read as if Hiruzen was still the Hokage at the moment.

**"Hello Naruto, is something bothering you?" the kind leader asked.**

_'Leader?'_ Jiraiya thought, starting to get worried.

_'Isn't the Fourth Hokage the leader of Konoha at the moment?'_ Minato thought as his eyes narrowed even further.

**"Hey old man." Naruto said while still looking as if in deep concentration.**

Team Minato and Tsunade snorted at the familiar nickname.

**"Is there something bothering you?" Sarutobi asked.**

**"Old man, what does it mean to be Hokage?" asked the eleven year old.**

"Bet that surprised him," Jiraiya chuckled.

**Sarutobi was stunned. In all the time he had known Naruto the child had never asked that question. "What makes you ask that Naruto?" he asked.**

**"I failed the genin exam for the second time today." He said.**

**"You aren't giving up are you?" asked the third with an expression that seemed to be equally sad as it was alarmed.**

"Remind me to give something nice to him when we get back," Kushina said, happy to see Sarutobi caring for her son.

Minato chuckled and nodded.

**"No, but after I failed I went to be alone and then this man came behind me and started talking to me." Naruto said.**

**"Who was it?" asked the curios leader.**

"Something we'd all like to know," Obito muttered.

Kakashi rolled his eyes upon his team-mate's child-like behavior.

**"I don't know, but the point is he brought to my attention that I don't really know what it means to be the Hokage. He said that I should find out if it really something I want to do." Naruto stated. "When I told him that I wanted to be Hokage because it would give me respect and acknowledgement he said that that wasn't a good reason to want to be Hokage."**

**Sarutobi looked at Naruto and saw he really wanted a truthful answer. "He was right Naruto." He said.**

**Naruto was surprised. He had told the old man that that was his dream for a long time and yet he had never criticized it.**

"Of course not. Old man Sarutobi-sensei was never one to be cruel to the people he cares about," Jiraiya said.

"Not to mention that he would probably discourage the boy and lifelong dream," Tsunade added.

**"I never said anything before because I didn't want to destroy your only dream. Are you sure you want to know what it means to be the Hokage?" Sarutobi asked very seriously. "What I say may influence your decision."**

_'I don't think it will,'_ Minato thought. From what he gathered about the boy was that he was one who never cared about anything other than being with those he cared about. He knew that with the boy having few friends that cared for him it would make Naruto more protective them. These were traits of the Hokage. Not only that, but it seemed that the boy still cared and loved the village even after all that was done to him.

**"I want to know Hokage-sama." Naruto said looking at him with the same intensity and determination that he would soon be known for. "I want to know if the dream I am chasing is really what I want."**

**"Fine, take a seat." Sarutobi said.**

**After Naruto was seated Sarutobi closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate.**

"I bet he is. Being a Hokage is an important job and Naruto needs to know all of the important details of being Hokage," Jiraiya said and Minato nodded in agreement.

**"To be Hokage is not a job for the faint of heart or those who are not completely dedicated to the job. Everything that transpires in the village is somehow affected by you. Every business, merchant, food vendor, and civilian falls under your jurisdiction. Most of the time you will be doing paper work** (At this Jiraiya, Minato and Tsunade winced then shivered upon those horrid words much to everyone else's amusement.)** that relates to these sorts of things. Every decision you make does not just affect you, it affects everyone in this village." The old man said as he rose from his chair.**

"Wow," Obito and Rin blinked.

"That's a huge responsibility," Kakashi said with his eyes widening.

Kushina nodded, also surprised. She never learned the full details about becoming the Hokage. She never knew how heavy the burden was for each death from every war the Hokage was holding. Not only in the battlefield or missions, but also from inside the village.

"And you want to have that job?" Obito looked at his sensei with wide shocked and awe eyes.

Minato nodded with familiar looking grin.

"Minato has always been a nut case," Tsunade said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" Minato pouted, while everyone else laughed.

**"Then there is the military. You are in command of every ninja in this village. They all must obey you and they will all follow your orders. You will be sending them on missions and you will need to know what team specializes in what area as well as what team is better prepared for the mission. You need to know the strengths and weaknesses of every team as you will control how teams are made. This is very important Naruto because all of their lives rest on your shoulders. If you mess up and send the wrong team in the wrong situation then good men and women will die because of your foul-up. You may have to order some ninja on missions that you know are more like suicides missions if it is necessary. You _will_ eventually mess up and the deaths of your comrades will be on your hands, and even then you must persevere and not let the loss of life keep you from leading the village." The old man said.**

Obito felt like he was going to faint after hearing the entire speech. He still couldn't believe that his sensei would want this heavy job in the future.

_'Well,'_ He thought. _'Sensei had always loved Konoha and would do anything to protect our home. I know for a fact that he would give up his life to save them all, especially now with the war going on,'_

"That's...a lot of pressure," Kushina muttered, with widened eyes.

"Yes it is," Jiraiya and Tsunade nodded and were paling at the thought of having that job. No free time what-so-ever!

Minato merely smiled. He knew it was an important job with a lot of responsibility, but he didn't care. He loved his home and like Kushina's son, he would do anything to protect them.

**Naruto looked at the Hokage**

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. _'Again...! Why is this book keep reading as if Sarutobi-sensei is still the Hokage at that time period when they should have the Yondaime having that title? Shouldn't it say "ex-Hokage"? What's going on?'_ He thought nervously.

**and he saw pain in his eyes and knew that the old man had seen and made his share of mistakes and was still paying for them today.**

Everyone bowed their heads at the sentence. They all knew the cause of this was because of the Third Shinobi War back home. War was an unpredictable thing and caused so much death and hatred that Jiraiya knew far too well.

**"Come here Naruto." Sarutobi said as he went to the window. When Naruto had joined him he asked "what do you see?"**

Obito raised a brow. "Why is he asking Naruto that?" He asked.

"You'll see," Minato said with a chuckle.

**Naruto looked out the window as he saw the everyday life in the village. Families were walking around, shops and stores were open, and friends conversing.**

"It sounds much more peaceful than back home," Kushina smiled.

Everyone nodded and smiled. Hopefully the war would end soon in their time.

**"I see the village old man." He said not quite grasping what he expected him to see.**

Minato chuckled and smiled with fondness sparkled in his blue eyes.

**"That's right Naruto and when you are Hokage every man, women, and child is your responsibility. Their lives depend on the decisions that you make. As Hokage you bear the burden of carrying and protecting every person in this village even if it means giving up your life.**

A sudden cold feeling of dread swept through Jiraiya and Kushina. They shivered and couldn't help but feel a slight bit of fear squeezing their hearts. This didn't bode well for them.

**Their very well may come a time when you must make the ultimate sacrifice to protect the village. You are the guiding light for the village and everyone will look to you for guidance and leadership. To view everyone under you as precious, to place their lives on your shoulders, to protect them with your life, that is what it means to be Hokage." Sarutobi said.**

Team Minato looked at their sensei in awe. To think that this was what Minato wanted and knew what's at stake made them look at their sensei in a whole new light.

Tsunade sighed. Many times she wondered how her grandfather and grand-uncle could do the job. She knew that the main reason was their love for Konoha. It was a job her long departed brother and boyfriend had wanted.

_'And hopefully...Dan would break this stupid curse,'_ Tsunade thought, as she held her grandfather's necklace with a tightened fist.

**Naruto looked at him with awe. He never knew that being the Hokage was such a responsibility. After hearing what the old man said he felt ashamed of how he always yelled that he would be the Hokage when he didn't have any idea what it entailed.**

Minato smiled softly. He knew the boy wasn't at fault for he was still young. He could see that Naruto held the "Will of Fire" and heart to become the future Hokage once he gets at the right age.

**The man was right, to be the Hokage for the simple reasons of wanting respect and acknowledgement was selfish and was a disgrace to the Hokage who had come and died for this village.**

**"Then that is what I will do." Naruto said.**

**"What do you mean Naruto?" asked the third.**

**"I will be Hokage, but for the right reasons. Another thing the man told me was that I shouldn't strive to gain the acceptance of those who hate me for no reason. As long as I am acknowleged by those who truly know and care about me then that is all I need." Naruto said with conviction in his voice.**

"Good! I am so proud of you Naru-chan~!" Kushina smiled proudly.

"Ano...you do know that you're talking to a book right?" Jiraiya asked catously.

Kushina blushed in embarrassment. Not wanting to humiliate herself further, much to Minato's amusement and adoration, she quickly went back to reading.

**"That is very good advice Naruto. If those fools don't accept you and don't make the effort to understand you then you shouldn't worry about the acceptance or their acknowledgement." Sarutobi said.**

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**"Yeah, I will be Hokage to protect this village. I may not be accepted but I will protect those that are precious to me with my life." Naruto said.**

Jiraiya's eyes slightly widened at the familiar phrase. His eyes subtlety looked toward his student. _'Minato had said almost the same thing. Could he be...?'_ He thought with a thoughtful expression.

**Sarutobi looked at the determined look in Naruto's face and swore that he saw an image of the fourth behind him.**

Jiraiya, Minato, and Tsunade sat up in attention. Their eyes widened the line and wondered what that could mean. The only one of the three seemed to be close to the truth was Jiraiya, but wasn't quite sure. There was no description of the boy's appearance so he wasn't sure if he's right.

**"Are you sure Naruto it will be a lot of hard work." Sarutobi warned.**

**"I am sure, I will defend and protect everyone that is precious to me because that is my nindo, my ninja way." Naruto said.**

_'Just as the title has implied,'_ Minato thought.

"Even after all the villagers treated the boy...he's still willing to protect the village," Tsunade said in disbelief.

"I'm surprised he didn't end up hating the village," Kakashi muttered.

Obito flinched at that. He knew that Naruto could never hate Konoha since it was still his home. _'Not to mention...he still had people who cared for him,'_ He thought as he depressingly thought of his lonely days before being Gennin with his sensei and team-mates.

**"Well if you need anything then you can tell me." Sarutobi said kindly.**

**"Thanks old man, I need to do some thinking now." Naruto said as he left.**

**Naruto walked down the streets completely ignoring the looks from the villagers.**

Kushina growled at this and muttered angrily about how badly the villagers were treating her son.

**Whereas before he simply pretended to ignore the looks while silently pondering their meaning, he now recognized them but simply didn't care what they meant. If this people didn't want to even give him a chance then he wouldn't concern himself with their opinions. He returned to the Hokage Mountain and sat in deep contemplation for a while. He knew that to become Hokage then there were some things that he would have to change about himself.**

Jiraiya mentally nodded. _'Good. He best list off the things he needs to know and change in order to reach his goal,'_ He thought.

**He first of all had to become a shinobi, and a competent one at that. No one would follow an idiot into battle. He also needed to control his temper.**

Everyon, but Kushina, snorted at that.

"Good luck with that," Obito muttered silently, out of Kushina's range.

Kushina pouted at the silent amusement everyone was having. _'I don't have _that_ much of a temper,'_ Kushina grumbled.

**No one would want an impulsive leader ruled by his emotion either.**

Minato sighed. He knew exactly what Naruto was talking about. It was the most difficult thing to be Hokage. It's not necessary bad, but too much of his emotions could get many killed.

**His skills sucked. He couldn't do a simple clone,**

Jiraiya frowned. "Kushina...didn't _you_ have that similar problem?" He asked toward the red head Uzumaki.

"Yes, but that is only because I have no control over my some-what large chakra reserves," Kushina said with a nod.

"Then...Naruto will have that same problem," Minato said. "But Kushina-hime should have given him the training to control his chakra, wouldn't she? So why is that a problem?"

Everyone was silent. They had no way of answering those questions and were beginning to get worried.

**his taijutsu was shaky at best, and his ninjutsu was non-existent.**

"Ok, I could see where you are going at Minato. Kushina would have trained him at the most best skills of taijutsu and some simple ninjutsu," Tsunade said with a grimace.

**'Man, I have a lot to work on if I want to be a ninja then Hokage.' Naruto thought.**

**"Oh well, if it was easy then anyone could do it." Naruto said to himself as he headed home. Starting tomorrow he was a whole new shinobi.**

Kushina smiled with pride for her future son.

"I'm sure he'll do fine," Tsunade said with a soft smile.

Kushina nodded in agreement.

_'I sure hope so,'_ Obito thought.

**Unbeknownst to Naruto, the man from earlier was watching him and heard what he said.**

"I think it's official...Naruto has a stalker!" Obito shouted hysterically much to Minato's amusement.

Rin hit the back of the Uchiha's head to stop him from doing anything crazy.

"Hey! That hurt Rin-chan~!" Obito whined with a pout.

Kakashi and Rin rolled their eyes which annoyed their team-mate as the adults chuckled.

**"So he took my advice, Naruto Uzumaki, I have a feeling that things are going to be very interesting from now on." He said with a smile as he vanished into the night.**

"And that's the end of the chapter," Kushina said with a sigh.

Everyone grew quiet for a while, till Jiraiya finally broke the silence.

"Well...that's not what I expected," Jiraiya said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but there are some facts and background we haven't been given in this book that I really want to know," Minato said with a frown.

"There was a lot that the book hasn't mentioned," Kakashi nodded.

Tsunade sighed. "Well, I'm pretty sure the book will mention them pretty soon," She said.

"Who's going to read next?" Obito asked as he slightly bounced from his seat.

"I will," Minato said and Kushina gave him the book.

**~o^o~**

_**xxHinaAngelxx's Notes:**_ Here's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Please Review and let me know how it's going. Till then~! =^-^=

**_08/02/2011 _-** I fixed this chapter thanks to the awesome **_Kyuubi123_**, who's the true author of _**Naruto's True Nindo**_! Thanks so much for Betaing this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or _Naruto's True Nindo_!

**Bold: **_**Naruto's True Nindo**__ by Kyuubi123_

**Beta:** Kyuubi123 ~ ! =^-^=

**~`'`*`'`~`'`*`'`~**

Chapter Two

_Horrible Truths Part 1_

**~`'`*`'`~`'`*`'`~**

"**Chapter 2**," Minato began.

**Naruto woke up refreshed. "Okay time to become a better ninja. All I have to do is improve my taijutsu, work on my ninjutsu, learn at least one genjutsu, learn to create a clone, learn to better control my emotions, and pretty much change everything about me." He said becoming more annoyed toward the end of his statement.**

"I could imagine," Obito muttered.

"That's a lot to change and learn! How is he going to do this without supervision?" Tsunade wondered aloud.

**'How am I supposed to do that!' he wondered. The library made it very clear that he wasn't welcome and no one would be able to help him.**

Everyone scowled at the reminder of the villagers' behavior toward the boy.

"That is ridiculous! How is he going to learn?" Kushina glared at the book, making Minato slightly nervous.

Jiraiya frowned, as he tried to find multiple possibilities for most of Konoha's hatred toward the boy while Tsunade making a list of ways to hurt those who weren't treating the boy right.

**Iruka wouldn't play favorites, Ayame and Teuchi didn't know anything about being a ninja, and the old man certainly couldn't drop what he was doing and train him.**

"What are you doing, Obito?" Rin asked curiously toward the young Uchiha, who suddenly brought out a scroll, pen, and ink.

"I'm writing down a list of people whom seem to care for Naruto. I think I might know this Iruka person that Naruto keeps mentioning about," Obito answered, simply. He was quickly writing down the Third Hokage, Iruka, and the Ichiraku Ramen stand and those who worked there. He knew the old man from the ramen stand quite well enough along with his young daughter.

"Good idea Obito, dattebane!" Kushina grinned.

"Now that you're all done," Kakashi interrupted with a grumble. "Can we continue?"

Obito and Kushina grinned sheepishly at him, much everyone else's amusement.

**'I guess I'll see the old man and see what he can do to help.' He thought and he got dressed and left his apartment.**

_'Where in Kami-sama's name am I?'_ Kushina thought, worried.

**As Naruto walked toward the tower he was once again greeted with the same hateful and cold glares as before, but like last night he refused to even acknowledge the people. They didn't want to acknowledge him so he would return the treatment.**

"Good!" Everyone muttered with gritted teeth. They were all miffed and annoyed with Konoha enough as it was.

**Naruto entered the Hokage's tower and ran into a strange female. She had purple hair in a bun, a trench coat that went to her ankles, a fishnet shirt that left little to the imagination, a tan skirt and shin guards.**

By the end of the paragraph, Jiraiya was practically drooling with a perverted grin, which made Tsunade twitch and immediately punch him to the floor.

"Get your head out of the gutter, you pervert!" Tsunade growled.

Minato, Kushina, Obito, and Rin sniggered upon the Toad Sennin's predicament. Kakashi merely rolled his eyes.

"Ow! That hurt, Hime-chan~!" Jiraiya whined, but thought, _'Besides, that woman kind of reminds me of Orichimaru's student. What with his student being one of the very few people in the village having purple hair, not to mention having it tied up in a bun and all. Hmm, I wonder if this is her,'_

**"Watch where you're going you brat" she said.**

"Well," Kushina scowled. "Isn't _that_ rude much?"

**Naruto's first reaction was to yell back**

_'Like Kushina,'_ Everyone, sans Kushina, thought with deadpanned expressions.

**but he was trying to reign in his emotions. When he didn't say anything but continued walking the female ninja grabbed him.**

"Hey, ttebane!" Kushina glared with outrage and concern for her son.

**"Hey I'm talking to you!" she yelled.**

**"And you are?" Naruto asked.**

**"I don't have to introduce myself to someone like you." She stated.**

Kushina silently fumed at this, but when Minato brought his arm around her waist, she slowly calmed down much to Obito's relief since he was the one closest to her.

**"Well then, you don't want to talk to me and I don't want to talk to you so why don't you put me down and we can both go about our business, lady!" Naruto said trying to keep his temper and failing.**

**"And what kind of business could a kid like you possibly have?" she asked while neglecting to release him.**

**"You don't have to tell me your name? Then I don't have to answer your question." Naruto said smugly.**

"He's not controlling his temper that well," Tsunade commented.

"No kidding," Jiraiya muttered, amused upon the same personalities the boy and his mother had.

Minato merely chuckled.

**"Why you little.."**

**"Is there a problem here?" asked Sarutobi cutting in before the situation escalated.**

Minato and Kushina snorted, knowing full well he had done that many times between Orochimaru and Jiraiya or Tsunade and Jiraiya.

**"No Hokage-Sama." Anko said releasing Naruto.**

"ANKO?" Obito, Rin, and even Kakashi shouted in shock.

"I didn't think she would change that much in the future," Rin said, blinking her eyes.

"Except for the hair," Obito and Kakashi muttered.

Jiraiya chuckled having already guessed. _'So I was right. She is Orochimaru's student. Still...'_ He narrowed his eyes. _'The title Anko used toward Sensei...Why is everyone still referring the old man as the Hokage? What happened to the Fourth?'_

**"Well that's good, Naruto did you need something?" He asked.**

**"Yeah, before this crazy woman grabbed me while I was coming to talk to you." He said.**

**"Who are you calling crazy!" She yelled.**

**"Enough!" Sarutobi said. "Anko you are dismissed, Naruto come into my office and tell me what's on your mind."**

**"Whatever, I better not see you again you brat." She said to Naruto.**

**"Whatever crazy lady." Naruto said.**

**As they entered his office Sarutobi looked at Naruto with disappointment.**

"Knew it," Jiraiya, Minato, and Tsunade said.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, confused, along with Obito, Kakashi, and Kushina.

"Obviously Sensei expected Naruto to act more mature over the situation with Anko. He didn't act calm or control his emotions," Jiraiya answered.

"Basically, he wasn't acting how a Hokage would act given the situation at hand," Tsunade explained further.

"A Hokage or even a shinobi shouldn't allow their emotions to over-rule them. They have to be level headed and calm about it, or they will be blinded to what's at stake," Minato said.

"Basically, you mean Obito," Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"Gh...!" Obito glared at his rival. "Oi! What's that supposed to mean?"

Rin sighed upon the familiar glaring contest between the boys. Although, she had to admit that Kakashi shouldn't say something like that to Obito.

"That was completely uncalled for, Kakashi," Minato frowned at his student.

"Hn," Kakashi turned around, trying to block out the disappointment from his own teacher.

Obito glared at Kakashi then back down on the floor, but held more sadness in his warm black eyes.

**"I am disappointed in you Naruto." He said.**

**"What? Why?" he asked the last thing he wanted to do was lose the respect of those that cared for him.**

**"You could have handled the situation better. I know that Anko is a little extreme but you shouldn't have riled her up or called her crazy." The old leader said.**

**"She called me brat." Naruto said looking away with a pout.**

"That doesn't mean that you should lose your temper like that," Minato muttered, with a scolded tone.

**"Yes she did but did that make it necessary to retaliate? If you are going to be a good ninja and a good leader you must learn to control your emotions better." The Hokage said. "If you are on mission and your opponent taunts you, do you fall for it and possibly die? Or do you control yourself and think clearly?" he said. He knew that what he was saying may have seemed harsh but yesterday Naruto had come wanting to know what it meant to be Hokage. Sarutobi was now going to make sure that he was constantly reminded what was expected of him as a leader.**

Minato and Jiraiya nodded in agreement, and were glad to see the Professor hasn't lost his touch.

**Naruto sighed. He knew that controlling his emotions was important but he didn't know how to start.**

Kushina could sympathize with her son. It took quite awhile till she was finally able to control her own emotions since it was really important for her missions, especially with the war going on.

**"I know that old man and I'm trying to control myself." He said dejectedly.**

**The wise leader's face softened. "Take it one day at a time Naruto. Now what did you want?"**

**"I want to know if you know how I can better myself. I know all of my weaknesses but I don't know how to improve on them." He said.**

"That will definately be difficult to do," Minato admitted.

**"Well what do you need help with?" he asked.**

**"My taijutsu sucks, my ninjutsu is very limited, my genjutsu is non-existent, and I suck at written tests **(Jiraiya and Obito made faces at the thought of _written_ exams.) **and I'm hot-headed." Naruto stated.**

**"You have thought hard about this." Sarutobi said surprised.**

**Naruto had a sad look on his face. "I never used to think that hard about things."**

"What? Why?" Obito, suddenly, asked.

Everyone frowned, confused just as much as the Uchiha.

**"Why is that?" he asked.**

**"I never used to think hard about anything because for one I knew no one would answer any question I had -**

"WHAT, TTEBANE?" Kushina yelled in outrage. "How's that even possible? If a child is never answered upon a question they don't understand, how in the _world_ would they be able to understand the situation at hand! Let alone the shinobi world! He wouldn't know what he was doing wrong and how he could correct them! Dattebane!"

"I think that was the point," Tsunade said, bitterly.

Minato sighed, everything was getting more complicated, confusing, and not to mention depressing as they read more about Kushina's son's life in the future. He was definitely _not_ looking forward when this happened in the future and witnessed it at first hand.

**and two if I thought about it for too long then I'd start to wonder why the villagers hate me and become upset. That's why I decided that if I didn't understand something then I would just disregard it. But as a leader and a ninja I have to think things through, especially if I don't understand it. If I have to make a decision on a topic I didn't understand I can't very well ignore the topic and rush a decision. I have to think things through." Naruto said.**

**Sarutobi sighed. He knew that Naruto had it hard and knew that it wouldn't get better for a while.**

_'What?'_ Minato blinked then frowned. _'What's that supposed to mean?'_

**"Well I can't help you that much Naruto. I don't have the time to train you and it wouldn't really be fair either. I can however allow you to go to the library and check out any scroll you want. If they try to give you trouble just tell them that I sent you." He said with an edge in his voice. He didn't like what the villagers did to Naruto and he would take action if need be.**

Kushina nodded in approval. "Remind me to get something nice for him when we get back," She told Minato, who nodded with chuckle upon her cute determined expression.

**"Thanks old man." Naruto said as he started to walk away. 'Well I knew that was coming, what should I do now?' he thought.**

**"Guess I'll get something to eat then head to the library." He told himself.**

**As Naruto headed to the ramen stand he saw the lady from before.**

**'What was her name again? Oh right it was Anko.' He thought.**

**He was about to leave it at that**

"Good," Kushina, Tsunade, and Rin muttered in agreement.

Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Obito rolled their eyes, except for Minato, who knew well enough _that_ wasn't a smart move. Just as he had expected, the three were all smacked at the back of their heads from the three women. He quickly decided to continue before the guys would say something stupid to the annoyed women in the room.

**and continue on his way until he realized that the villagers were looking at her the same way they looked at him.**

This immediately caught everyone's attention.

"What? But why?" Obito asked with a slight edge of anger hidden in his voice, which surprised Rin.

What she didn't know was that Obito knew Anko long ago before they were separated because of various reasons, such as her sensei, Orochimaru, getting in the way. He hadn't seen her for a long time since she became Orochimaru's apprentice and whenever he did...he's gotten a chilling feeling that she hadn't recognized him..._at all_. This concerned him, because even though she could get really crazy at times, she was his first and best friend. In fact, Anko had been the first who accepted him for being _himself_, not as a stuck up Uchiha, an outcast from his clan, or the class clown. The thought of her not remembering him scared and hurt him deeply since she was like a sister to him. Then there were the villagers, who, for some reason, were looking at her with hateful looks like Kushina's son which upset him greatly.

**(xxHinaAngelxx's Notes: **_**"I know this is not true, but I like messing around with the characters background with the story. Lol! I made sure to mention that Anko most likely wouldn't remember him. Thanks for giving me permission for this Kyuubi123! **_**=^-^=)**

_'But why? Anko-chan had never deserved to be treated like that!'_ Obito thought, clenched his fist with narrowed eyes.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes with suspicion. _'Obito's right with that reaction. Why would the villagers look at Anko with hateful expressions when she is in fact _Orochimaru's_ apprentice?'_ He thought, worried.

**He saw them whispering behind her back and glaring at her with hate and distrust. What intrigued Naruto even more was that she seemed to sense what was going on around her but didn't seem to care. While the glares used to make him feel bad she didn't look as if they hurt her at all.**

Obito, who had been glaring at the book and getting more upset by his friend's mistreatment, couldn't hold back the soft smile curving his lips. He knew his friend had always been strong and never one to care what others thought about her. She cared more about his, her friends', and family's opinion than total strangers.

Rin bit her bottom lip upon the soft smile on Obito's face. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on between Anko and Obito. What she couldn't understand was the painful feeling in her chest at the thought of them being...together.

_'Snap out of it Rin!'_ She thought, shaking her head. _'You like Kakashi-kun! Not...Obito...'_

"Why is Orochimaru's student being treated like this? I would have thought she would be treated much better than that," Tsunade frowned.

Jiraiya shook his head, also confused.

**Naruto followed her, discretely, to see if he could talk to her.**

Obito winced sympathetically toward Naruto. He's gotten the feeling _now_ wasn't the time to talk to Anko if she was upset at the moment, which he knew for a fact that she was. He knew her too well not to know what she was going to feel after Naruto's insult.

**Anko had entered the dango shop in a bad mood.**

_'Knew it,'_ Obito thought, winced and paled as he thought back the time he truly upsetted her and tried to talk to her. He subconsciously clutched onto his right arm, which she practically broke.

**She couldn't get over how that brat disrespected her earlier.**

**'I better not see him again for a long time.' She thought.**

**She was short on money so she only ordered a few sticks of dango,**

Obito gasped in astonishment.

"What?" Kakashi asked, frowning from another interruption...again!

"That's not right! She used to never care about something like money if she wished to eat dango!" Obito shouted with widened eyes and his mouth dropping down the floor. He looked at the book with a freaked out expression.

"How is that so astonishing?" Rin asked, curious and slightly saddened for some reason.

"That's like saying Kushina only eating 9 bowls of ramen instead of her usual 15 or so!" Obito shouted.

Everyone, sans Kushina, widened their eyes and paled at the example.

"Hey! I'm not that bad," Kushina pouted, especially when everyone else looked at her in disbelief.

**but was surprised when the waiter brought more then she ordered.**

**"What's going on I didn't order all of this, and I can't pay for it either." She said.**

**"They were paid for by that dem...er...kid" he said in disgust on his face.**

"Why that no good little - !" Kushina growled, then muttered murderously about finding the man's location and beat the crap out of him.

"What was he going to say before changing it?" Kakashi asked, narrowing his eyes.

"So you spotted it too," Jiraiya sighed, feeling the frustration building up.

"We can only find out if we keep reading the book I'm afraid," Minato said with a frown.

**Anko looked over to see Naruto walking toward her.**

**"What do you want brat!" she said still angry about earlier.**

**"I wanted to say that I was sorry." Naruto said.**

**"What?" Anko asked confused.**

**"I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. I shouldn't have lost my temper and escalated the argument." Naruto said.**

Kushina softly smiled. She felt proud for her son and of his kindness.

**Anko, as a rule, didn't apologize.**

Obito rolled his eyes, but held fondness and amusement in his eyes. Rin frowned at this when she quickly noticed this but dismissed it uncomfortably.

**She thought it would make her look weak.**

_'What happened? She was never like that. Sure, she at first wouldn't apologize because of her stubbornness, but in the end she would apologize. She never thought of that as a weakness,'_ Obito thought worriedly.

**However, she was fair and if the kid would go out of his way to buy her dango as well as apologize then she should be women enough to accept.**

"That's the Anko I know," Obito muttered in relief, smiling softly.

**"Apology accepted brat, and for what it's worth I guess I'm sorry too. It was my fault anyway." She said.**

"Hey, wait a minute," Obito said suddenly with a frown. "How come Naruto gets a quick apology while I end up getting screamed at and beaten up?"

"You're right. That's not fair!" Kakashi, surprisingly, said with a glare.

Everyone else blinked, especially Obito, and looked at Kakashi with surprised expression.

"What on Kami's name could you have done to get Anko-chan pissed off? I thought you wouldn't go anywhere near her?" Obito asked, raising an eye-brow.

"...Nothing," Kakashi glared at the amused Uchiha. The last Hatake secretly shuddered upon the horrible memory when he made fun of Obito in front of Anko. He wasn't even aware that they even knew each other or what they're relationship was to begin with.

**Naruto smiled, normally if he were to apologize to someone it was not uncommon for them to brush him aside or completely ignore him as if he wasn't there.**

Kushina glared at the book at this...again.

**"Well enjoy the dango, it's not as good as ramen **(The Uzumaki Princess nodded in agreement, which made everyone roll their eyes in amusement at this.) **but it's still okay. Maybe I'll see you around." He said as he walked away feeling better.**

**Anko looked at him as he left and noticed the way people looked and talked about him. She never thought that there was someone else in the village that was treated the same, if not worse than her.**

Everyone frowned or glared at this.

_'Why...? Anko-chan and Naruto don't deserve this treatment!'_ Obito thought.

_'Why is Orochimaru's apprentice hated in the village? Not only her, but even Naruto. Kushina-chan is practically another hero to the village. Not to mention she is adored by many! This all doesn't make any sense!'_ Jiraiya thought with gritted teeth.

Kushina leaned against Minato's warm chest in sadness and frustration for her son. She was confused and worried even though it was only the second chapter of the book. The second chapter for goodness sake!

Minato decided to continue, but what he was about to read next...will reveal one of the most horrible truths they were about discover.

**She knew about the Kyuubi but to her the kid was simply the jailor.**

Everyone grew silent at this.

...

...

...

"WHAT!"

_To be continued..._

**~*(((oo00'`'`*`'`'00oo)))*~**

_BWAHAHAHAHA! A huge cliffy~! I SOOO evil. Lol! Sorry, but I love torturing people like this. For some reason, I'm finding this amusing especially stopping it here. After all the wait...I'm stopping where it gets good. Lol! _**(Dodging many knifes, swords, and other such)**_ Geez! Don't kill me here! Even with your threats I'll just laugh because I'll find it amusing and end up laughing so much that my mom or sister will look at me weirdly...more than usual. Hope you enjoyed it so far though. I have soooo many to thank!_

_**To My Awesome Beta**_**: **_Again, thank you so much _**Kyuubi123**_! You're the best!_

_**To Reviewers**_**:** _Thank you..._

**perseus peverell**

**Maelynae**

**Chewie Cookies **_(As you can see, I've gotten permission. =^-^=)_

**Spyrofan777**

**Chu545**

**Neverknownfuture **_(I've asked Kyuubi123 about this and said it didn't really mattered if she was an Inuzuka or not. So I decided to leave it so I wouldn't have to change a lot more than I wanted. Thanks for letting know though! =^-^=)_

**What's Your Point **_(Love the name! Lol!)_

**kakashi-is-hot **_(Why yes, Kakashi is SO hot! Lol!)_

**-Namikaze**

**blood-velvet angel**

**Chris67**

**kunoichihyuuga** _(The Percy Jackson reading is what gave me the idea, even Harry Potter!)_

**wind dancer1981**

**SilverRedBlossom331 **_(Thanks and don't worry about the grammar! I've got my Beta helping out here! =^-^=)_

**Patriot-112**

**hoover456**

**Vaughn Tyler**

**naru-u **_(Yes, Naruto is getting paired up!)_

**ncalkins**

**West**

**Umbra8191**

**krystal**

**happycheese**

**Taeniaea**

**MillionDollarNinja**

**bloody fullmoon flower**

**CHiKa-RoXy **_(Love the poem!)_

**Desturion**

**XMinatoXKyuubiX**

**Ousama2 **_(Yup! I'm definitely going to change the story once this is over. I too want to see the changes after this, but in my own way so I wouldn't copy too much from _**Kyuubi123**_'s story. =^-^=)_

**Yukira Mirabelle**

**Iceheart15**

**calypso tchaka**

**HatchetChu**

**WTF **_(LOL~!)_

**Spiral Reflection**

**Jess**

_**To Communities:**_ _Wow! I didn't think this will get popular! Thanks so much to..._

**Shadow's Sanctuary**

**Namikaze/Uzumaki Family**

**Stuff that Looked Interesting**

**Ranma ,Digimon ,Dragonball Z and Anything else I Think of**

_Thanks to everyone of you 53 people putting this into your favorite list and 51 of you who alerted me! Wow! Just...wow! I feel so flattered and happy! I like have 1,233 hits! That's just awesome! Review and comment how it's coming! Again, thanks! Till next time everyone! =^-^=_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or _Naruto's True Nindo_!

**Bold: **_**Naruto's True Nindo**__ by Kyuubi123_

**Beta: **Kyuubi123 ~ ! =^-^=

_Last Time on __Reading the Future: Naruto's True Nindo!__:_

_**Anko looked at him as he left and noticed the way people looked and talked about him. She never thought that there was someone else in the village that was treated the same, if not worse than her.**_

_Everyone frowned or glared at this._

_'_Why...? Anko-chan and Naruto don't deserve this treatment!' _Obito thought._

_'_Why is Orochimaru's apprentice hated in the village? Not only her, but even Naruto. Kushina-chan is practically another hero to the village. Not to mention she is adored by many! This all doesn't make any sense!' _Jiraiya thought with gritted teeth._

_Kushina leaned against Minato's warm chest in sadness and frustration for her son. She was confused and worried even though it was only the second chapter of the book. The second chapter for goodness sake!_

_Minato decided to continue, but what he was about to read next...will reveal one of the most horrible truths they were about discover._

_**She knew about the Kyuubi but to her the kid was simply the jailor.**_

_Everyone grew silent at this._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"WHAT!"_

**~`'`*`'`~`'`*`'`~**

Chapter Three

_Horrible Truths Part 2_

**~`'`*`'`~`'`*`'`~**

Everyone were in shock when they read this. In fact, everyone was numb with mixed feelings flowing through them without control, even the once indifferent Kakashi. They couldn't believe what revealed of the villager's hatred, most especially Kushina. She was frozen on the spot and felt her heart stopped beating.

_'No...No! It...it can't be true! My son...my Naru-chan can't possibly have the one thing that I had never wanted any of my future children to gain!'_ Kushina thought, as her body shook in fear, worry and shock. The thought of her precious son experience the same life style as she had made her want to cry. Her heart clenched painfully and her throat closed up like her heart was stuck in there.

She couldn't breath. It hurt...it hurt so much at the thought of how painful and lonely her son would live through in the future. As she wrapped her arms around her, the echoed whispers of her old home village then a few of the villagers who knew about her and the Kyuubi finally came back full force like nothing before. After all of these years of neglect and finally winning the village's trust, she didn't expect history repeating itself toward her son!

Minato, who quickly noticed his love's distress and depression, wrapped his arms around her after giving the book to his shocked sensei. In fact, he too was just as shocked as the rest of the room. It seemed impossible for it to be true! His love was the current Kyuubi Jinchuuriki for Kami's sake! How was it possible for her son wind up becoming the new and third Jinchuuriki for the fox? It didn't make any sense!

Team Minato weren't any better. Their faces were pale and numb by the news that's been read aloud. They too knew about their sensei's girlfriend being the current Jinchuuriki of the demon fox, but just like their sensei they couldn't find any reason for the future Uzumaki to become the new Jinchuuriki. It didn't seem fair for either the boy or the boy's mother! They could all hear Kushina's heart-ached cries, which torned their hearts at the sound of those painful cries from the lips of the once proud and strong kunoichi. Even Kakashi couldn't bear the sound upon the Princess Uzumaki. It just didn't suit at all!

Tsunade leaned against Jiraiya as her once warm brown eyes dulled from the shocked truth. It was a horrible truth that no one in the room expected or even wanted to know! Her chest squeezed painfully for the boy and for Kushina, who was crying painfully in Minato's chest. She could easily see the pain clawing inside the redhead's heart for the pain her son was going to go through. Tsunade had already witnessed first hand upon some of Konoha's neglect to the girl just because of what she held.

Jiraiya wrapped his arm around Tsunade, and for the first time outside of war battles he didn't do or try anything perverted to the dirty blond haired beauty. He too couldn't believe what they all heard and found everything making sense, but at the same time...this just brought more questions than answers. He knew that they couldn't stop reading as much as they all didn't want to and the pain would soon come again, they didn't have a choice. They were reading this for a reason after all, and this revelation may be one of them.

"We have to continue reading this. We can't stop now if we wanted to know more. There is a reason that girl and boy had given us this book for a reason. We can change everything that goes on in this book," Jiraiya said firmly, so there wouldn't be any room for any arguments.

Hesitantly, they all nodded with Kushina still firmly in Minato's chest for comfort. As much as the truth hurt, Kushina made herself listen and give herself hope to change her son's painful path as a Jinchuuriki.

After finding the place where they left off, Jiraiya continued.

**Many thought of him as a demon in human form, but she knew better. She knew from personal experience what a demon in human form was like and the kid was nothing like that.**

Obito couldn't help but smile proudly for his friend, then frowned soon after. _'What does she mean she knows a demon in human form?'_ He wondered, and began to worry for his friend's future that was about to come.

**She continued to eat as she thought more about the strange kid.**

**'Naruto uzumaki, your nothing like what I've heard.' She thought.**

**The next day, Naruto lay on the training ground panting. He had gone to the library and checked out almost every scroll on taijutsu that he could. He knew that he had to start somewhere on improving himself and so he chose to work on his taijutsu. He wasn't allowed to look at ninjutsu or genjutsu scrolls as you had to be a ninja to read them. He had looked at every style of fighting they had but couldn't seem to find the style that best suited him. They all felt wrong somehow, like they weren't the right ones for him.**

**'Man what am I going to do?' he thought. Suddenly he saw two kunai coming at him. He hurriedly moved out of the way.**

"Wait! What? Is he ok?" Kushina asked, worried. Her eyes widened in fear and concern for her future son.

Minato squeezed comfortably. "Don't worry so much, Kushina-hime. He's fine. He dodged them before they could hit them," He said soothingly, which calmed her down and leaned against her love's warm chest.

**"Who's there." He said.**

**"Nice reflexes brat." Anko said as she came into view.**

"Anko!" Obito groaned at his friend's stupid approach.

**"Why did you do that!" he yelled. "Let me guess, that apology yesterday was a trick wasn't it! You wanted me to let my guard down." He said angrily.**

Kushina grimased upon the same thoughts his son was thinking like she had many years ago.

**Anko could see the hurt and the anger in his eyes and knew that this wasn't the first time that something like that must have happened to the kid.**

Everyone grimased, they did _not_ like the very thought of having a mere _child_ being threatened.

**"Sorry about that. I really did mean what I said; it's just that I wanted to see how fast your reflexes are." She said while scratching the back of her head with a sheepish look on her face.**

Obito and Kakashi rolled their eyes.

**Naruto looked at her a long time. "So you threw kunai at me?" He said.**

**"They were blunted. Anyway, you have pretty good reflexes for a brat." She said.**

**"You know you still haven't told me what you wanted." Naruto said.**

**"Well I came to see what you were up to. By the looks of it you have been at it for a while." She said slightly impressed with how hard he must have worked.**

**"Yeah well it didn't help that much. I still can't find the right style of taijutsu and I have no way to improve my ninjustsu or genjutsu." He said.**

**"Well how about this. I'll help you for a price." Anko said.**

**"Why do you want to help me?" Naruto asked suspiciously.**

**Anko looked at him for a while as if she couldn't think of the reason either.**

Everyone sweat-dropped, then Obito snorted. Leave it to Anko to take action without reason.

**"I guess it's because I see how the villagers treat you and you remind me a lot about myself." She said.**

**"I lost my parents when I was young and was alone until someone took me under their wing. I was happy until something happened. Afterwards no one trusted me except the Hokage. I guess I want to help you like I wanted someone to help me when I was younger." She said with a furlong look in her eyes.**

Obito bowed his head. _'Everything at the beginning was true but...I was there for when that happened! Just like she was there for me when my whole clan and family ignored me into a pit of loneliness. What happened? We made a promise to never forget each other! What made you forget about me...Anko-chan?'_ He wondered and felt the sadness overwhelming inside him. The thought just hurt him deeply since Anko had become more like his sister over the years they've been together.

**Naruto looked at her to see if she was just pulling a prank on him. It wouldn't be the first time that someone said they wanted to help him only to take advantage of him later. He couldn't find any hint of duplicity in her face so he decided to accept. However, he wouldn't take things at face value anymore and would be on the lookout for any hint that she was setting him up just to bring him down.**

**"Help how and what's the price?" he asked.**

**Anko let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't good at opening up and was grateful that he accepted her help.**

"At least he has someone willing to help him, neh, Hime-chan," Minato said, grinning down at his less distressed girlfriend. Kushina nodded and smiled.

**"Well you say that you can't find the right taijutsu style for you so let's start there. Come at me with everything you've got and I'll see if I can help you improve. Oh, and don't worry about the price right now, I'll collect later." She said**

**Naruto agreed and ran toward her.**

**What neither of them noticed was a lone figure dressed in a black robe watching them from a tree in the distance.**

Obito blinked. "Is that the _same_ guy who talked to Naruto at the beginning of the first chapter?" He asked, with a dead-panned expression.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Probably," Jiraiya muttered.

"It seems like you're not the only Uzumaki who has a stalker, Hime-chan," Minato sniggered, despite the earlier tension hovered over everyone.

Kushina blushed, then playfully scowled at her boyfriend while everyone laughed in amusement upon the remembrance of Kushina's "stalkers".

**After the spar Naruto was on the ground breathing hard. Anko had barely broken a sweat.**

**He had come at her with almost every style of taijutsu there was. She was very impressed that he could get so many of them down so quickly.**

**"You impress me kid." She said "You have a pretty good grasp of a lot of styles, but none of them are perfect by a long shot, heck you can't even be considered proficient. You know what they say "A jack of all trades but a master of none". You need to find one style that best suits you and master it." She said.**

**"I know that" he said panting. "But I can't find the style that best suits me. What about the style you were using? It was the serpent style right?"**

Jiraiya and Obito both frowned as they both knew where she had gotten the style from.

**"Yes it was, but I can already tell that it isn't the right style for you. The serpent style relies heavily on one's flexibility and it mainly consists on the ability to strike fast and quick." She said. "Sorry but I don't know of a style that best suits you."**

**Naruto looked at the ground in defeat.**

**"But don't worry about it." She said trying to improve his mood. "You may not have a style that suits you but we can prepare you for when you find the style that works best for you." Anko said with a smile on her face.**

Kakashi and Rin looked at the book in shock.

"She's smiling?" Kakashi said in disbelief.

Obito rolled his eyes at his rival. "No duh, genius. She may be rough and sometimes crazily voilent doesn't mean she can't be nice," He said with a bored-like tone. In the inside, he was laughing at the Hatake's expression and also smiling upon the familiar sister-like attitude Anko was giving Naruto.

**"What do you mean?" Naruto said suspiciously, he didn't like the look of that smile.**

**"Well for one thing your stamina needs to improve and your speed and strength need to be worked on as well." She said.**

**"I want you to run 10 laps around the training area without stopping and I want it done in 10 minutes." She said.**

Obito sweatdropped as soon as he realized that the smile was her "crazy teacher training mode". He shivered with a whimper. Everyone turned to him with confused expression upon the Uchiha's fearfull expression.

**"That's crazy!" Naruto said.**

**"Oh? Maybe you need some motivation." Anko stated. "Summoning jutsu!" she yelled as a large snake appeared beside her.**

**"I would get going brat, she has a large appetite and hasn't eaten in a while."**

Everyone, sans the whimpered Uchiha, sweatdropped as soon as they realized what was going on.

"She's more crazy than Jiraiya with _his_ training methods," Minato muttered, while Kushina was getting worried over her son's safety.

**Naruto wasted no time in talking and ran as fast as he could away from the snake.**

**A while later, Anko was impressed with Naruto. After the laps she had him start on push-ups, sit-ups, and had him work on his evasion skills by throwing blunted kunai at him. And while he would complain he never stopped and never gave anything but his best. There was a determination in him that surprised Anko.**

_'Determination huh? This reminds me too much of Minato when _he_ was being trained by me,'_ Jiraiya thought. _'What does this all mean?'_

**"Hey brat." She said.**

**Naruto looked up from where he was resting. "Yeah what?" he asked.**

**"What's up with you? The word around the village is that you take nothing seriously, you pull pranks all the time and you suck as a ninja. Yet, you do everything I tell you and you do it very well. What drives you? Why do you get up every time you fall and keep at it?" she asked.**

**"I need to become stronger." Naruto said. "My goal is to be the Hokage and that is going to take a lot of work. I can't stop, give up or quit because the Hokage can never do those things either if he is going to protect everyone in the village." He said to her.**

**"Why do you want to be the Hokage so badly anyway?" she asked curious of his answer. Anyone with ears knew that the kid wanted to be Hokage, but very few knew or cared why.**

**"It used to be because I wanted acknowledgement and to be respected. However, that has changed. I know now that you can't force people to acknowledge you and you have to earn respect. My purpose to be Hokage now is so that I can protect every precious person I have in this village. I will gladly lay down my life to protect those who care for me, have protected me, and have saved me from complete isolation and loneliness!" He said with passion in his eyes.**

Minato smiled upon those words. They were words worthy of a Hokage. What Naruto said was true, and ironically, they were the same reasons why he wanted to be Hokage as well. He didn't understand why he felt so much pride toward Kushina's son like a father would.

_'It's most likely because he's Kushina-hime's son,'_ Minato thought.

**When Anko looked at him she was stunned. She saw not one sign of compromise in what he had just said. She saw no fear of death, no illusions of grandeur, all she saw was a determination and passion that few of her own colleagues possessed.**

_'Like two certain people I know,'_ Everyone, sans Kushina and Minato, thought.

**"You know with that attitude you are on the right track kid." She said with a smirk. "No let's get back to it! I can't you to become Hokage as fast as possibly, so I can tell everyone that I taught the future Hokage, and get all the free dango I want!"**

**Naruto, with a sweat drop, simply looked at her. 'And people say that I'm obsessed with ramen.' He thought.**

"You are, along with Anko-chan and Kushina have the most obsession over their favorite food," Obito muttered.

"What was that?" Kushina growled, glared daringly at the now frightened Uchiha.

"Nothing!" Obito yelped, and cowered behind Rin.

**And so it went for six months. Anko would train Naruto on the weekends as she couldn't just time off to train him. During the week Naruto would train with scrolls that Anko had given him to learn. He would also read to try and improve his written scores when the academy opened again. Naruto's chakra control had improved; he had learned the henge as well as the karami jutsu. While not a genius, he still hated written work, he was up to speed with what he needed to know going into the third year of the academy. However, there were still some things he needed to improve on. His taijutsu was still shaky. No matter what he did he couldn't find any style that seemed to fit him. His genjutsu was still horrible but Anko told him to not worry about it. According to her, his chakra reservoirs were extremely large for someone who wasn't even a genin. She said that genjutsu would be very difficult for him because of this.**

_'Of course it would,'_ Kushina grimased. She had the same exact problem when she became a student herself. It was frustrating but she started to train over her strengths to make up her weakness over chakra control.

**Naruto and Anko had grown close over the past six months. So much so that Naruto had begun to call her Anko-neesan. While Anko repeatedly told him to stop, it did make her feel good to be looked up to as a sister. Though she would never say it, she thought of him as a little brother.**

Kushina and Obito smiled at this. They felt happy for them, but Obito couldn't help be somewhat envious of Naruto. Anko was a great sister to have no matter how much the purple haired girl denied it. He missed Anko dearly since Orochimaru took her away from him. If he were to die before seeing her one last time, that would have been his one regret and never telling her how much he loved her like his true sister.

**Currently Naruto is heading home to rest after another training session with Anko. 'Man neesan is a slave driver.' He thought wincing with every step. **

The Uchiha chuckled softly, yet sadly.

**He looked forward to getting back to his apartment and relaxing with a hot bath.**

**As Naruto entered his apartment, he knew something was off. Training with Anko had heightened his sense of danger and it was screaming at him that something was wrong. Naruto took out a kunai and scanned the room. The sun was setting so there were many shadows for an intruder to hide in. He tried to turn the lights but when he flipped the switch the lights refused to come on.**

Everyone tensed.

**"Alright, I don't know who you are, or what you want but if you don't come out in the next 5 seconds then I will find you and you won't be happy!" Naruto said.**

**There was no answer, and Naruto was beginning to worry.** (Which Kushina was also feeling at the moment.)** Whoever was in his apartment had the foresight to cut the electricity, and now had the element of surprise on their side. He began to back toward the door, if whoever was in the apartment meant him harm he didn't want his only route of escape to be blocked. He had no illusions about his strength. According to Anko he was currently about mid-genin in terms of skill. As he backed toward the door he bumped into a solid body.**

**Naruto immediately turned and prepared to throw his kunai until he saw his intruder. It was the man from a few months ago. He still wore the black robe that hid everything about him.**

Everyone let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh, it's just Naruto's "stalker"," Minato and Obito muttered.

Kushina and Rin couldn't help but giggle.

**"Why are you in my apartment and what do you want?" Naruto. While he tried to appear calm he was sweating and was his hand was shaking slightly.**

**"Oh sorry about that." The man said "I just wanted to talk for a bit."**

**"So why did you cut my electricity and hide in the shadows." Naruto said. He was calming down and his fear was turning into anger.**

"Just like Kushina. Never controlling her temper," Jiraiya whispered so that the said Uzumaki wouldn't hear.

Tsunade couldn't help but agree.

**"I wanted to see how much you had improved and I must say that you impress me." The man replied "I am very good at stealth, yet you sensed my presence."**

**"Thanks I guess." Naruto said. If this man wanted to harm him he had plenty of opportunities and he had helped Naruto with his dream so Naruto decided to trust him, for now.**

**"Your welcome. Now on to business. I have been watching you and must say that you are improving quickly." He said.**

**"Why have you been following me?" Naruto asked a bit suspiciously.**

**"Your skills are all improving except your taijutsu and your genjutsu." The man said, ignoring the question.**

**"Do you enjoy not answering my questions?" Naruto said growing irritated.**

**"You can't do much about your genjutsu as your chakra reserves are large, but you can do something about your taijutsu." The man replied, once again ignoring Naruto's question.**

"He's really annoying," Obito decided.

"You're only saying that because he wouldn't answer any of Naruto's questions," Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Like _you_ didn't want know any of those answers either, Kakashi-teme," Obito grumbled.

**"And what is that, as you must already know I have tried all of the styles and none of them suit me." Naruto said.**

**"Yours is not the path that has already been travelled." The mysterious figure said cryptically.**

**Naruto looked at him for a while seemingly in concentration. After a while Naruto looked at him with a serious expression on his face.**

**"What does that mean?" he asked scratching his head in confusion.**

**The man sighed. "It means that what has worked for other will not work for you. You need to create your own path. That is something special about you Naruto. While watching you train I saw it. You take a problem and look at it from a completely different perspective than others. Thus this should apply to taijutsu. You need to find the style that others have passed up as impossible or illogical."**

"In other words, unpredictable," Minato said.

"But that's impossible! There's no taijutsu style that could be unpredictable. No such style has ever been invented before!" Tsunade said with a frown.

_'I wouldn't be so sure,'_ Minato thought.

**He threw a scroll at Naruto. Naruto opened it and read for a while.**

**"What is this? This looks like a taijutsu style." He said after inspecting it.**

**"It is" the man said simply.**

**"It seems to be a combination of a bunch of styles. But there doesn't seem to be any pattern to it. It looks like someone just wrote bits and pieces of other styles in no specific order." Naruto said while turning the scroll in many different directions, trying to find a pattern.**

**The man laughed. "Yes, I'm sure that is what it looks like. This style incorporates the best of other styles into one style. It's called the dragon style."**

Minato's eyes widened. _'I knew it! It's the only style that seems perfect for Naruto. The Dragon style definitely holds the combination of all styles by changing styles without anyone realizing it. It's an unpredictable style that many fall for and gets defeated easily. If one should master the style, they won't be easy to defeat!'_ He thought.

**"But I already saw the scroll that had the dragon style." Naruto said confused.**

**The man snorted. "Please that is just a watered down version of the true style. Very few people have ever mastered this style."**

**"What makes you think that I can?" Naruto asked.**

**"As I said, few have mastered this style. The reason being that most who have attempted this style didn't have what it took, you do. Look at it again and concentrate." The man said.**

**Naruto looked at the scroll for a while trying to figure out a pattern to the different characters, but nothing became clear.**

**"No Naruto." The man said "Don't think of it as a puzzle, just look at it"**

Everyone looked confused, except for Minato.

"Just what is that man hinting at?" Kakashi inquired.

**Naruto became frustrated no matter how many times he tried to solve whatever pattern this scroll had, he came up with nothing. Then he simply did what the man said. He stopped trying to look for a pattern and simply concentrated on the scroll. Suddenly it seemed as if the characters were moving by themselves. It suddenly became clear to him. He looked at the man.**

Everyone's eyes widened, while Minato silently sighed. He was definitely right, Naruto was the right person to gain that scroll. He might even master it in the future, especially with the boy's strong determination.

**"The reason that few have ever been able to use this style is that they look for a pattern. What they never realized is that there is no pattern. There is no one specific way to do this style because this style varies with the user. The styles are there for you to use but you must choose how you use them. That is what makes this style near impossible to defeat if ever mastered. Your enemies will never be able to predict your movement as they seem to be completely random and unorganized. The only person who could possibly defeat you is a taijutsu specialist as even they will have a hard time defeating you." The man said.**

"Wow!" Kushina and Team Minato shouted in awe.

"How come we've never heard that kind of taijutsu style before?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya.

"It's most likely because it couldn't be handed to anyone, perhaps. The taijutsu style is also probably useless to anyone who isn't worthy of it, or for those who will just use it for evil means," Jiraiya said, thoughtfully.

**Naruto's eyes widened.**

**"Don't get cocky Naruto." The man warned "It will take a long time for you to completely master this style."**

**"Yeah well just like being Hokage, if it was easy anyone could do it." Naruto said.**

**"Well then, good luck and I hope you pass the genin exam this time." The man said as he turned to leave.**

**"Wait!" Naruto said.**

**The man stopped and looked at him.**

**"Why are you doing this? First you give me great advice about being the Hokage, and then you help me with my taijutsu. Why are you doing all of this for me, you don't even know me." Naruto said truly confused. He couldn't think of way a complete stranger would do all of this for him.**

"You know, I've wondering the same thing," Obito mused.

"Well, considering how much alike you are to the boy and Kushina-san, I'm not that surprised," Kakashi said.

Everyone just ignored the comment.

"Why do you think he's so determined to help Naruto, Minato-sensei?" Rin asked.

Minato shook his head. "I don't know Rin. We'll just have to keep on reading to find out ourselves," He said.

**"Why am I doing all of this? Well maybe it's because I see some of me in you. Maybe it's because I understand what you are going through. But the real reason I'm helping you…." He said.**

**"Yeah?" Naruto said.**

Everyone leaned in eagerly and curiosly.

**"That is a secret!" The man said as he walked out the door.**

Everyone face-faulted and sweatdropped.

**"Wait!" Naruto said as he ran out the door, only to realize that the man had disappeared.**

**"Who is that guy?" Naruto said. He then saw a scroll at his feet. He opened it to see one line written on the scroll.**

_**That is also a secret**_**.**

"Is that..." Obito twitched in annoyance. "...his favorite phrase or something?"

"I don't know," Kakashi said, also annoyed and pissed.

**Naruto looked around but saw no one. He went back into his house and got the electricity running again. He looked at the dragon scroll. It had some very complex styles that would take him a long time to learn. 'Oh well, might as well get started in the morning' Naruto thought as he took a shower and went to bed. The academy would start in another six months and he was going to learn as much about this style as he could.**

**Unknown to Naruto, the man was watching him threw his window.**

**'I can only do so much Naruto the rest is up to you. The future will be long and hard and you will need to be strong to face what is coming.' The man thought as he turned and disappeared.**

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kushina asked nervously. The whole chapter exhausted her emotionly and brought a lot of paranoid nerves.

Jiraiya shook his head. "I don't know, but let us hope it isn't bad," He said grimly.

"Alright, it's been an exhausted day today and we all need the rest," Tsunade said, mostly toward Kushina.

"She's right," Surprisingly, Obito said after a moment of silence. He too was exhausted emotionally from the second chapter, especially when the book told him about his friend's dreadful future. Combined with the revealation that there might be the possibility his friend had forgotten about him just made it even worse.

"Alright then, tomorrow we will read the third chapter once we're well rested and refreshed," Minato said.

Everyone nodded, then headed to the different rooms the demension they were placed in with their names printed on the doors. It was exhausted and emotional day, but it was not the end for them yet. For there were more truths to be revealed, and hopefully they will be strong enough to change everything for the better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>xxHinaAngelxx's Notes: <strong>..._

**xxShika-Tenshixx (lazy side): **_What's wrong with her? _-sweat drop-

**xxVani-Tenshixx (dark side): **_Like you haven't guessed! The ammount of Reviews from the story nearly killed! I'm not all that surprised she fainted over this. I mean, holy fucking crap! It was a large of amounts of Reviews I've ever seen._

**xxNaruYokaixx (hyper side):** _Not to mention this fic was a HUGE hit!_

**xxShika-Tenshixx: **-yawns- _Okay, I've got to admit that I didn't expect it as well._

**xxVani-Tenshixx: **-smirks- _Not to mention, you were REALLY awake that time! Lol!_

**xxShika-Tenshixx:** ...

**xxNaruYokaixx: **_Thanks for the Review everyone! xxHinaAngelxx is still out of it at the moment for the happy and great Reviews from everyone! Thank you for them and leave out more Reviewers to make us happy!_

**xxVani-Tenshixx:**_ Don't expect quick updates. School had already started at August 15th, which kept us busy and AWAY from our computer. xxHinaAngelxx is sorry for the late update and hope you all enjoyed it. ...I'm done and NEVER going to do this AGAIN!_

**xxShika-Tenshixx:** -rolls her eyes and falls back to sleep-

**xxNaruYokaixx:** Thanks again!

_Next time on **Reading the Future: Naruto's True Nindo:**_

**Chapter Four: _School and the Angel Hyuuga!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or _Naruto's True Nindo!_

**Bold: _Naruto's True Nindo_ **by _Kyuubi123_

**Beta:** Kyuubi123 ~ !

~`'`*`'`~`'`*`'`~

Chapter Four

_School and the Angel Hyuuga!_

~`'`*`'`~`'`*`'`~

The next morning, after eating their breakfast (or in Kushina's case, delicious ramen), everyone sat down in their places to start the next chapter. Minato could only hope it wouldn't be as stressful as the last chapter. He suddenly felt more depressed and serious than normal. In fact, he had not been himself for a while since, even if it _was_ just two chapters, they brought up a lot of tension and stress from everyone in the room.

"Alright, who's reading next?" Minato asked.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Me! Me! Me, me, me, me, ME!" Obito shouted repeatedly, as he bounced up and down on the floor.

With a chuckle, Minato gave his student the book while Kakashi rolled his eyes.

Clearing his throat and with a grin, Obito read, "**Chapter 3…**"

**Naruto walked toward the academy slightly apprehensive. 'I wonder what this year will be like?' he thought. He knew that he was going to cause a commotion, if for no other reason than the clothes he was wearing. He had abandoned the orange jumpsuit that he used to wear.**

"Orange?" Tsunade raised a brow.

"He probably did that to get attention," Obito said softly.

"Or maybe the villagers gave that to him since we already know how badly treated he is by the villagers. I wouldn't put it past them from giving that to him to get him killed," Kakashi said darkly.

This made everyone darken their mood even more.

**According to Anko, if he wanted to stick out like a bull's-eye in the field, then wearing bright orange was definitely the way to gain attention.**

Obito almost smiled, since Anko did make a comment about that if he _truly_ wanted to gain attention from his clan. Then again, she would have _killed_ him should she see him wearing something that ridiculous.

**His clothing now consisted of black pants with dark orange strips along the sides, black ninja sandals, a long sleeve black shirt with an orange spiral on the chest, and a black trench coat that went to his knees given to him by his nee-san.**

**He now looked like a serious ninja, and he had a year to prove himself and gain the headband of a leaf shinobi.**

"Good. Anko did a good job," Tsunade nodded, impressed.

"It also has a bit of orange there as well," Rin said, amused.

**As he walked toward the academy, he was met with a mixture of looks. There were still the ever present, hateful and distrustful looks from a majority, but a few were looking at him with confusion. They couldn't figure out why he was wearing new clothes and his new attitude.**

"Oh _now_ they look at him just because of the different clothing he now wears!" Kushina growled as her hair began to stick out slowly, almost looking like Kyuubi's nine tails.

Minato, noticing Kyuubi's chakra along with her own starting to sprout itself, quickly brought her into his arms, which, much to everyone's relief, calmed her and her chakra down.

"Are you alright?" Minato whispered in her ear.

Kushina shivered and blushed. She slowly nodded meekly and quickly buried herself against his chest to hide her blush. Too bad that Minato already noticed, but didn't dare comment about it. He found it too adorable, his girlfriend's embarrassment.

"I'm fine," Kushina's voice interrupted his thoughts. "You can continue Obito,"

**Naruto noticed the new looks, but paid them no mind. He was still thinking about the academy.**

**When Naruto finally reached the doors of the academy, he stopped for a moment. 'Okay, the old Naruto is gone. Now it's time to finally take my role as a ninja seriously. Heh, I can't wait until they get a look at me now.' Naruto thought with a smirk. He opened the doors and headed toward his future.**

Obito nodded in agreement. He was also curious how the others from Naruto's class were going to react. He was, especially, glad about Naruto's change, so he would not continue to go on in the lonely life like he did. Many times before he wanted to change and drop the mask used to hide his loneliness like Anko had wanted, but couldn't seem to do it. He was, at least, glad that Kushina's son did change and finally take control over his life, and ignore the bad treatment the village was putting him through.

Kushina, herself, was proud of her son and hoped that her son was going to walk a much better life like her.

'_I wonder…will my Naru-chan find the love of someone that will help him through the darkness of Kyuubi's chakra like I did?'_ Kushina wondered. For it had been Minato who pulled her through the dark times of her loneliness. His love helped her fight through her own darkness that was created by Kyuubi's chakra.

**Iruka looked at the students before him. He could tell that this year's crop of students would be the best the village had seen in a long time. There was one child from each of the predominate clans in the village. Iruka looked at the potential ninja and saw a bright future for the village, but he noticed one student missing.**

**'Where is Naruto?' Iruka thought hoping that the child hadn't quit.**

This made Kushina, Tsunade, and Rin beam with bright smiles.

Obito for his part, immediately grabbed a hold of his list of people whom everyone would thank and favor and wrote down a star next to Iruka's name. He had known the brown haired boy for some time and had already liked him as he'd gotten to know him. He was a good kid with such kindness that held no prejudice, which was rare to find in the shinobi world.

'_I'm definitely going to find him and make him my new friend, especially from how much respect Naruto has for him,'_ Obito thought with a grin.

**Iruka saw a lot of himself in the child. They were both orphans who strived to have acceptance.**

This made everyone froze in their seats as the words echoed in their heads repeatedly.

_They were both orphans who strived to have acceptance._

…_both orphans…_

…_orphans…_

…

"SAY WHAT!"

"Orphans? Naruto is an orphan? Why! What happened to me? Is that why I'm not mentioned?" Kushina shouted as tears spilled down her eyes. She distraughtly buried herself in her love's chest as she cried for her lonely son. The mere thought of leaving her son alone in the world broke her heart.

Minato paled as he brought his princess closer to him. He could feel something break inside him. He had hoped, beyond anything, that nothing happened to his love, but to know that Naruto was an orphan… No...NO! It can't be! Kami-sama couldn't be cruel enough to take away the most amazing woman in the world away from her son, who had the same childhood as his mother, maybe more so. This was not fair for either Uzumaki to go through this pain and heartache in their lives! He did not care what happened to him as long as Kushina lived and was able to go on with her son, who needed her more than he did.

The Namikaze wrapped his arms around his love as he too let his own tears come out. He wept for the love of his life and for her son for all the pain they had gone through, and upon the separation, they would surely go through in the future.

The rest weren't better than they were. They too couldn't stop their own tears; even Kakashi couldn't stop them. They too couldn't help but feel that it wasn't fair for both of the Uzumakis. To go through the same childhood of loneliness and hatred was not right!

"We've got to continue on. Remember we're changing this, Kushina. Those two _did_ give us the book to change _everything_ and stop events such as this. So don't give up Kushina," Tsunade said firmly, yet gently to everyone, especially to the distraught Uzumaki princess.

Kushina nodded but stayed firmly against her love's protective arms. "Y-you may continue, Obito," She said, her voice cracked as her tears slowly started to stop flowing.

Obito nodded weakly, equally stunned and saddened and continued with a subdued yet determined voice.

**At first, he hated Naruto because of the Kyuubi, but that soon changed when he got to know the child. Iruka sighed, he knew that Naruto had a lot of potential; he just didn't have anyone who could bring it out.**

This made everyone smile, even Kushina although a bit small. They could see that Iruka actually looked past the Kyuubi and actually did try to see the boy. The young man definitely had gotten their respect unlike most of the village. Obito, especially, nodded and was proven again of Iruka's kindness and anti-prejudice.

'_Yup, I'm definitely going to be friends with Iruka,'_ Obito thought.

**"Alright, quiet down. It's time for roll call." Iruka said.**

**"Kiba Inuzuka,"**

"Inuzuka?" Minato blinked by surprised. "You don't think that he might be Tsume's son do you? It will most likely explain it since Tsume's one of our classmates who are clan heirs,"

"I almost forgotten that we might get a chance to learn about knowing our old classmates' children," Kushina said quietly as Minato nodded in agreement.

**"Here" a boy with a dog on his head said.**

**"Shino Aburame"**

"Shibi's son," Kushina said, as she finally sat up. She was a bit calmer, but still a bit subdued.

Minato nodded and rubbed his love's arms gently.

**"Present" said a boy with sunglasses and a trench coat that covered everything but his upper face and head.**

**"Sasuke Uchiha"**

"Fugaku's son," Minato grimaced.

Obito tensed as his jaw tightened. He almost found himself thinking back upon a _very_ bad memory. Inside, he shivered in fear. He thought back when he last talked to his uncle a few weeks ago. If his sensei or the Hokage ever found out what Fugaku and the Uchiha were planning to do in the future…He didn't even want to think about.

**"Here" said a boy dressed in a blue shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and white shorts.**

**"Sakura Haruno"**

Minato frowned. "I don't know anyone by the name Haruno," He said.

"Most likely a civilian," Kakashi answered.

Everyone almost jumped, since they'd almost forgotten he was there since he had been so quiet.

**"Here" said a girl with bright pink hair who was currently staring at the Uchiha with love in her eyes.**

**"Ino Yamanaka"**

"Inoichi," Minato and Kushina said.

**"Here" said a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail, and a purple outfit, who was also staring at the Uchiha with love in her eyes.**

**'Fan girls.' Iruka thought with a sigh.**

"I totally agree with him," Minato said with a grimace as he and Kakashi shivered.

Rin blushed, when she realized she was a bit like that with Kakashi. Obito noticed this, and had to keep a hold on his emotions along with the tightened pain in his chest.

**"Choji Akimichi"**

"Chōza," Minato and Kushina said.

**"Here" said a large boy with brown hair and a bag of chips in his hand, which he was currently eating.**

**"Shikamaru Nara"**

"Shikaku," Minato and Kushina said.

**"Troublesome" said a boy with black hair that was in a high ponytail and a bored expression on his face.**

**"Hinata Hyuuga"**

"Hiashi," Minato grimaced again, but intrigued. He didn't expect that the Hyuuga Heir was going to gain an Heiress. This should be interesting.

**"Here" said a girl with blue hair, lavender eyes with no pupils, and who was wearing a beige coat that covered everything to her waist as well as blue pants.**

"Hmm, she sounds insecure and shy. The exact opposite of Hiashi," Kushina observed.

Minato nodded with widened eyes.

**"Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka called. There was no answer and the children started to comment.**

**"The dope must have dropped out." Sasuke said.**

"WHAT! Why that no good teme, 'ttebane!" Kushina growled.

Obito slumped, which Rin and Kakashi immediately noticed. They could see the slight, almost unnoticeable, wince and sadness expressed in his normally cheerful black eyes. They both began to wonder what the boy's problem was.

**"Yeah, that's right, he couldn't do anything right anyway." Said Ino.**

Kushina growled like a vixen protecting her kitsune.

"Iniochi better teach his daughter properly or Kushina is going to go Kyuubi on her," Jiraiya muttered toward Tsunade, who nodded in agreement with a sweat drop.

**'This is great, with Naruto gone now I won't have anyone bugging me and Sasuke will be all mine' Sakura thought.**

"WHY THAT NO GOOD LITTLE—!" Before Kushina could let out a few colorful words that little kids or teenagers should never hear, Minato quickly covered her mouth. He was lucky enough not to get burned because of Kyuubi's chakra suddenly growing due to Kushina's anger.

"That Haruno girl better watch it too," Tsunade sweat dropped.

**Every one of the students were thinking along the same lines as Sasuke and Ino except one.**

Kushina merely growled while glaring at the book.

**'Naruto-kun, where are you? I know that you would never give up' Hinata thought. She had had a crush on the young boy since they entered the academy.**

This immediately grabbed Kushina's attention. She suddenly felt a deja vu upon that sentence.

"My son has someone crushing on him, dattebane?" Kushina asked excitedly. The fact that someone had a crush on her son, who had to live in nothing but loneliness and hatred, brought joy and excitement inside of her. After all, what she'd learned to this point of her son's life worried her. For she remembered what Mito, the first Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, had told her that love was the thing to tame the Kyuubi from its hate. Minato had been one who helped her keep the Kyuubi at bay while her son, so far, didn't have anyone. She hoped beyond anything that this girl would be the one to help save her son from falling too deep into his own darkness within him and show what love truly is.

With this hopeful thought, it brought her out of her depression, even though it was still there.

"So it seems," Tsunade said, amused.

"Let's hope he isn't dense like Minato was when Kushina had a crush on him," Rin said slyly with a teasing smile.

"If he is Kushina's son…let's hope that he doesn't," Jiraiya said with snigger along with Obito.

Kakashi merely rolled his eyes, but there was some amusement shining inside of them.

Minato blushed and pouted at everyone's teasing.

**His will to never give up as well as his cheerful personality gave the girl confidence in herself.**

**Suddenly the doors of the classroom opened, and in walked Naruto.**

**"Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei" Naruto said.**

**"That's okay Naruto, just don't let it happen again" Iruka said sternly, even though he was relieved that the child had shown up.**

'_Oh yes, I better make a mental note to treat this Iruka especially nice,'_ Kushina thought with a smile.

**As Iruka continued calling names, Naruto looked for an open seat. He saw one by Sakura and one by Hinata. **(Kushina crossed her fingers; hoping that Naruto chooses the kind and shy girl instead of the pink haired girl.)** While in the past he wouldn't have thought twice before sitting next to his crush Sakura, he had changed from the child he once was.**

"Thank Kami-sama," Jiraiya muttered. He too didn't like the pink haired girl that much either.

**He realized that he only talked to Sakura because she would always pay attention to him. Granted she would hit him every time and call him names, but that didn't matter to him. In his mind, she was one of the most popular students and she acknowledged him somewhat. That made her the ideal person for him to try and date.**

**However, things had changed. He no longer strived for the attention of those that didn't like him, and Sakura had made it abundantly clear that she didn't like him. So with that in mind he walked past the seat beside Sakura and headed towards Hinata.**

"YES! That Sakura girl has no idea the opportunity she just missed," Kushina grinned. She found herself wishing the Hyuuga girl good luck. She could see how different she was compared to the rest of the other stuck up Hyuugas.

**'Oh no Naruto-kun is headed towards me. Is he really going to sit beside me? What am I going to do?' thought the extremely shy girl. She may have liked Naruto for years but she could never say anything to him. She was so shy that even being around him could cause her to faint and when she did talk, it was normally in a stutter.**

"Aww! How cute!" Kushina cooed.

Minato almost snorted. The Hyuuga Heiress reminded him a bit like Kushina in their younger years when she had a crush on him. He could easily remember Kushina's blushing moments. He had thought she was weird until now, as he now found them endearing and cute.

**Naruto sat down beside Hinata. Hinata had never been mean to him. When he thought about it, she was probably one of the only people at the academy who didn't call him a failure or look down on him. He really didn't know that much about her except that she was a part of the Hyuga clan and possessed the Byakugan. He had studied up on all of the clans during the break.**

"Obito!" Kushina suddenly shouted. This made everyone jump.

"Y-yeah?" Obito asked, looking curiously at the Uzumaki princess.

"Where'd you put the list of people we'll count on in the future?" Kushina asked.

"Um…I have it right here," Obito answered while bringing out the scroll.

"May I have it for a moment please?" Kushina asked politely.

"Uh…sure," Obito nodded, confused and handed the scroll out to Kushina.

Everyone watched as she took the scroll and suddenly brought out a brush and ink. Where she had gotten those they wouldn't know, but they continued to watch curiously, as she wrote something down. Minato, who still held her in his arms, chuckled after watching her write down a name on the scroll with a large heart in front of it:

_Hinata Hyuuga_

"Are you already planning an early match making for your son?" Minato whispered with an amused grin.

Kushina blushed but just gave him a cheeky grin right back. "Maybe~," She said slyly. "You may continue Obito,"

**"Hey Hinata, you don't mind if I sit here do you?" Naruto asked kindly. He still didn't know what Hinata thought of him and was hoping that they could become friends.**

"More than friends, hopefully," Kushina muttered.

**Hinata, for her part, couldn't even look at Naruto before a blush came to her face and she began to twiddle her index fingers. "S-s-sure, N-n-naruto-k-kun" she said quietly.**

**A huge smile of relief came to Naruto's face. "Thanks a lot Hinata." He said. Hinata's blushed intensified and she broke eye contact with Naruto and stared at her desk.**

Jiraiya and Obito snorted, and then laughed uncontrollably.

Everyone looked at them as if they have gone insane.

"What's so amusing?" Tsunade asked; a bit annoyed with the interruption.

"I-it's just," Obito started then fell back as he laughed uncontrollably again.

"The boy is as oblivious as Minato!" Jiraiya finally blurted out as he and Obito continued to laugh.

Everyone blinked until laughter filled the room, except for the pouting and embarrassed Namikaze. Even Kakashi was laughing hysterically upon the truth of Jiraiya's words.

"That's not funny!" Minato whined with an embarrass blush.

After finally calming down, Obito continued where they left off with a few sniggers under his breath.

**While this was going on, everyone in the class stared at Naruto dumbfounded. Not only had he gotten rid of that horrid jumpsuit, but he completely ignored the seat beside Sakura, and sat beside Hinata. Even Iruka was stunned. Naruto had just passed up a chance to sit beside the girl that everyone knew he had a crush on only to sit beside the girl that had a crush on him.**

"A good thing too," Rin said with Kushina and Tsunade nodded in agreement.

**'Well that's pretty ironic. What's gotten into you Naruto?' Iruka thought.**

**Naruto finally noticed the looks he was receiving and was confused at it. "Why are all of you staring at me?" he asked.**

**"What's up with you Naruto? Why are you wearing those cloths?" Kiba asked.**

**"Yeah, stop trying to look cool like Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.**

Kushina snorted. "Oh _please_! If he's anything like Fugaku-teme then I'll say that girl's either blind or an idiot," She said. She was no fan of the Uchiha, especially for his hunger for more power.

**Everyone expected Naruto to act hurt at Sakura's words and try to get a date. Naruto once again surprised them by not responding.**

**"Alright, that's enough." Iruka said. He hated how the kids always seemed to pick on Naruto, but he was surprised at how Naruto was controlling himself. "Let's go outside, we are going to start with testing how you have improved over the break."**

**After everyone had arrived at the training field Iruka broke them up between boys and girls. He had them line up and stand in front of the targets.**

This made everyone sat up in attention. They were curious how skilled the new generation were going to be, especially Naruto.

**"Okay, you will be given 5 kunai and 5 shuriken. I want you to throw them at the targets." Iruka said.**

**The boy's went first. Shikamaru simply threw them, not caring where they hit and went to take a nap under a tree. Choji hit the target with 3 of his kunai and 2 of his shuriken. Shino was able to hit the bull's eye with 1 kunai, the others landed close, and hit the target with all of his shuriken. Kiba did the same as Choji, which was expected as neither of their respective clan techniques relied heavily on throwing projectiles. Sasuke stepped up, much to the joy of every female except Hinata, and took his position. He threw all of the kunai and shuriken at the same time and hit the bull's eye with all five of the kunai and four of the shuriken.**

**'Sasuke-kun is so amazing' every girl thought, once again with the exception of Hinata.**

Everyone snorted.

"Yup, it seems that most of the clan Heirs definitely have their parent's talents and personality," Kushina commented dryly.

Minato chuckled.

Obito rolled his eyes upon the _fan-girls'_ thoughts.

**"Good job Sasuke, a near perfect score. Naruto it's your turn now." Iruka said.**

**Naruto stepped into position. "Try to actually hit something this time, dope." Sasuke said as he passed Naruto. Everyone expected Naruto to explode and fire back a retort, but Naruto stayed focused and didn't respond.**

"So…he _did_ act a lot like you, Kushina," Minato said, amused.

Kushina pouted then slapped her boyfriend's arm.

**Naruto picked up all of the kunai threw them all at once. Then he did the same with the shuriken. Everyone had to pick their jaws off of the ground when they saw that every one of the projectiles had landed in the bull's eye.**

"Yeah! Go Naruto!" Everyone, except for the bored Kakashi, cheered.

**"How was that Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked with a self-satisfied look on his face.**

**"That was amazing Naruto! You just got a perfect score." Iruka exclaimed with pride. He didn't know how Naruto had improved so quickly, but he was happy that he was progressing.**

**"Don't look so smug Naruto! You were just lucky, you're still not as good as Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. Many of the other students agreed but a few were looking at Naruto in a new light.**

"Why that—! That Haruno better watch her mouth!" Kushina growled.

Tsunade and Rin nodded in agreement while glaring at the book along with her.

Obito sweated in fear upon the large killing intent the women were sending toward him since he was the one who was holding the book. Jiraiya, Minato, and even Kakashi looked at the Uchiha in pity.

**Naruto ignored them and started walking back to the end of the line with a smile on his face. Naruto saw Hinata looking at him with a small smile of approval. This brought an even larger smile to Naruto's face, which in turn brought a large blush to Hinata's face.**

**'I wonder why she does that.' Naruto thought.**

Jiraiya, Obito, and Kakashi snorted.

Tsunade, Kushina, and Rin giggled.

Minato blushed and glared at his amused girlfriend, sensei, Tsunade, and his Gennin team.

**The girls went next. Sakura was able to hit the target with three of her kunai and 2 of her shuriken.**

**"How did I do Sasuke-kun?" She asked. Sasuke for his part simply ignored her.**

**When it was Hinata's turn, she looked at the bull's eye and saw that Naruto was looking at her.**

**'Oh no, Naruto-kun is looking at me what if I mess up? What if he thinks that I'm a failure?' she thought as her hand started to shake.**

"He won't think that! Come on Hinata-chan! You can do it, dattebane!" Kushina cheered along with Obito and Rin.

Kakashi merely rolled his eyes.

**Naruto noticed that Hinata was shaking slightly. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand to stop it from shaking.**

**"Do your best Hinata." He said with a small smile.**

**Hinata barely heard his words as she was frozen from the fact that her crush was holding her hand, and was desperately trying not to faint. 'Naruto-kun is holding my hand' she thought with a blush that threatened to spread over her whole body.**

**'Must not faint, Must not faint.' she told herself.**

Kushina squealed upon and found the Hyuuga girl even more adorable. She wasn't usually like this, but she couldn't help it. There was just so much irony upon her son's life, and she felt like laughing about it.

**Naruto noticed that Hinata had failed to respond. He saw that she had a dazed look on her face.**

**"Hinata you okay?" he asked.**

**Hinata snapped out of her stupor and looked at Naruto.**

**"Y-y-yes." She stuttered.**

**"Hinata, you're up." Iruka called.**

**Hinata quickly ran to her spot leaving a confused Naruto behind.**

**"Man she's weird." Naruto said.**

Jiraiya and Kushina sweat dropped.

"Now…doesn't _that_ sound familiar," Kushina said to her boyfriend with an amused grin.

Minato blushed and just stuck his tongue at her.

**Hinata looked at the target and became nervous again until she looked at Naruto and saw a smile of encouragement on his face. Suddenly feeling more confident, she threw her kunai and shuriken. Three of her kunai hit the target with one hitting the bull's eye. Four of her shuriken hit the target, though none hit the bull's eye.**

"Way to go Hinata-chan!" Kushina, Obito and Rin cheered.

**"Good job Hinata. You have the highest score of the girls and Naruto has the highest score of the boys. Alright let's go to the obstacle course." Iruka said.**

**While everyone followed Iruka, Naruto walked toward Hinata.**

**'Naruto-kun is coming this way. What if he thinks that I didn't do well?' Hinata thought, suddenly afraid of his reaction.**

**"That was great Hinata!" Naruto said with a smile.**

"Good, good," Jiraiya nodded. "Always give compliments to the ladies,"

Tsunade and Minato rolled their eyes.

"Like _he_ would know how to compliment a woman," Tsunade muttered.

**Hinata blushed and started to twiddle her fingers. "T-t-thank you N-n-naruto-kun. I think that you did great as well." She said.**

**Naruto was stunned for a second. Other than a few people, no one usually complimented him. Hinata was the first person in his age group who had actually given him a compliment and it made him happy.**

Everyone smiled, although a bit sadly at the reminder of the boy's neglected life.

**"Thanks Hinata. Come on we have to get to the obstacle course." Naruto said with a small but genuine smile on his face. He then grabbed her hand the close contact, however, caused Hinata to faint.**

Everyone found themselves amused by this.

"I bet Naruto is going to be clueless about this," Jiraiya said with a snort.

"Oh? And why is that?" Tsunade asked, lifting an eyebrow but already knew the answer. She just felt like teasing the Namikaze a bit more upon the irony of Kushina's son's life.

"Because we already figured out that Naruto is just as oblivious and dense as Minato," Jiraiya said with a teasing smirk.

"You're right about that," Everyone agreed, except for Minato.

"Would you guys quit it!" Minato glared at his sensei, who merely grinned back.

**"What happened to her?" Naruto said. He picked her up and began to run to Iruka.**

"Yup, so much like Minato," Jiraiya said, and shook his head sadly like it was a lost cause.

Everyone, sans Minato, laughed.

"If you don't shut up, Jiraiya-sensei, I _will_ tell Tsunade what you did three days ago," Minato warned, with a very mischievous smirk.

"What?" Tsunade shouted and turned to the fearful and pale Toad Sage. "What did Minato mean by that, Jiraiya!"

"Nothing!" Jiraiya squeaked out. "Obito keep reading!"

To avoid any bloodshed, Obito continued which saved the Sennin for the time being.

**At the obstacle course, Iruka looked at his students and noticed that Hinata and Naruto were missing, until he saw Naruto running towards him with Hinata in his arms.**

**"Iruka-sensei, Hinata suddenly collapsed! Do you think I should take her to the nurse?" Naruto asked worriedly. Hinata seemed to be someone who would be his friend and he didn't want anything to happen to her.**

Kushina smiled at this and knew exactly how her son felt. She wished that was never the case, but she was quite happy for her son to have someone as kind as the Hyuuga Heiress.

'_She's like my son's angel to bring light to his dark and lonely life,'_ She thought.

**Iruka could only smile. Only Naruto would be oblivious to Hinata's crush on him.**

Jiraiya almost agreed out loud, but then remembered Minato's threat and quickly held his tongue.

**"She'll be fine Naruto. Just give her some room." Iruka said with a smile.**

**Naruto placed her under a tree and went to stand in line. When Hinata woke up, she looked around to see everyone in line to take the obstacle course. She hurriedly got into line behind Naruto.**

**"Hey Hinata you feeling better?" Naruto asked concerned.**

**'He cares about how I feel? Oh kami, if this is a dream please don't wake me up.' Hinata thought.**

**"Y-yes Naruto-kun, I feel better." She said.**

**"I'm glad." Naruto said as he went to take the obstacle course.**

Everyone sat up and leaned forward. They wanted to see how much the boy improved.

'_You can do it Naru-chan, 'ttebane!'_ Kushina cheered silently.

**"Naruto-kun do your best." Hinata said with a blush.**

**Naruto looked at her and once again felt happy that someone in his class actually believed in him.**

Kushina, Tsunade, and Rin smiled.

**"I will Hinata." He said kindly.**

**After the obstacle course, the students went outside to have lunch while the teachers evaluated their scores.**

**Naruto looked around for a place to sit when he saw Hinata sitting all by herself.**

**'Hinata has been the only person to be nice to me today. I wonder why.' Naruto thought. He wasn't used to being accepted and acknowledged, especially from his peers, so he was interested in why Hinata was so nice toward him when everyone else treated him with indifference or scorn.**

Kushina smiled then scowled at the last part about how her son's classmates treated him during his academy years.

Despite their own annoyance, everyone else couldn't help but look at Kushina in amusement. Her change of expressions was funny.

**"Hey Hinata, do you mind if I eat with you?" Naruto asked while walking toward her.**

**Hinata snapped out of her thoughts. She was thinking about how Naruto had seemed to be so different today.**

"Different?" Kushina blinked in confusion.

"Hold on, it explains here," Obito said.

**He was quieter, more reserved, much better at throwing projectiles, and if what she had heard from Iruka-sensei whisper to another teacher, then Naruto had done very well on the obstacle course as well.**

"He really did get your personality, Hime," Minato said, amused.

Kushina smiled proudly.

"It seems that Anko's training is paying off," Obito said cheerfully.

Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

**Another thing that she had noticed was Naruto's smile.**

'_His smile…?'_ Kushina and Obito thought with narrowed, suspicious eyes.

**While Naruto used to smile at seemingly everything in the past, even if it was ridicule, that smile seemed fake to her somehow. She noticed how Naruto never had his eyes open when he gave that smile.**

This froze Obito but then relaxed himself so that no one would notice. Unfortunately, Rin and Kakashi noticed. Rin looked at her teammate with a worried expression.

**She could see the sadness that he tried to had behind that smile and it made her sad that he had to hide his emotions. She was also upset at herself for not being able to comfort him when he was sad because of her own insecurities.**

"She's really observant," Tsunade noted.

"And very kind too," Kushina smiled softly. She didn't blame the girl for not approaching her son earlier given from what she knew so far about the girl. The fact that Hinata was able to push her shyness aside to give some support to her son was enough for her. She simply adored the Hyuuga Heiress. _'She would make a perfect wife for my Naru-chan and a perfect daughter-in-law,'_

**The smile that Naruto had now, however, was not as large as his previous smiles, nor did they appear as frequently, but she could see that these smiles were more real. They didn't hide his pain. They expressed his joy and happiness. She much preferred the smiles that he used now.**

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**She looked up at Naruto. "I d-don't m-mind Naruto-kun" she said with a small smile as well as a blush.**

**Naruto sat down and began to eat. He was glad that Hinata didn't seem to mind him at all. Everyone else still picked at him and called him names,**

Kushina growled at this.

**but Hinata didn't. She didn't seem to judge him and actually encouraged him. He still didn't understand why she would blush so much around him or why she always seemed to stutter,**

Everyone, but Minato, snorted.

Minato merely sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance, but he too couldn't help feeling amused upon his girlfriend's son's life so much like his mother's and himself.

"I'm beginning to lose hope that your son is going to catch on to Hinata-chan's feelings, Kushina," Tsunade said, exasperated.

**but so far, she was the friendliest student in his class towards him.**

**They sat in silence for a long time until Naruto decided to ask the question that had been bugging him from the beginning of the class.**

**"Hey Hinata, not that I don't mind but why are you different than the other students?" he asked.**

**Hinata looked at him in fear. 'Oh no does he mean that he thinks that I'm weird or that I'm not as good as everyone else?' she thought.**

"She's very insecure," Tsunade frowned in concern.

Kushina agreed with a concerned frown of her own.

**"I mean, you don't look at me with indifference or ridicule me. You actually congratulated me when everyone else tried to put me down. Why do you act so differently toward me?" Nartuo asked with confusion. He couldn't understand why Hinata would be so nice to him. She didn't even know him and yet she was the only one to look at him with kindness and approval. He couldn't care less about what the others students seemed to think about the new him. They went right back to ridiculing him, excluding him, and treating him like an idiot. They were just like the villagers in his opinion, but Hinata was different and he wanted to understand why.**

"Oh Naru-chan," Kushina shook her head in amusement, but understanding.

**Hinata was at a lost as to what to say. She certainly couldn't tell Naruto that she had a crush on him and at the same time, she didn't want to fail to respond. He might take her silence the wrong way.**

**'I can't tell him my feelings, but I also don't want to hurt his feelings by staying silent. What should I do?' Hinata thought.**

"Why don't you just tell him?" Obito asked with a confused expression.

Rin, Tsunade, and Kushina rolled their eyes upon the boy's question.

**Thankfully, she was saved from answering when the bell rang. Hinata let out a sigh of relief as she stood up.**

**"I t-think t-that we s-should get back to class N-naruto-kun." She said.**

**Naruto could see that she was relived for the distraction. He didn't want to pry. He would accept her friendliness and wouldn't pressure her. If she wanted to tell him her reasons than that was her decision.**

Minato nodded approvingly. It would not do to pressure the kind girl.

**"It's okay Hinata; you don't have to tell me. Just tell me, would you like to be my friend." Naruto asked quietly, afraid that she might not want to be friends with someone like him.**

**Hinata was currently on cloud nine. Naruto, her crush Naruto, wanted _her _as a friend. She was so happy that she almost fainted, but she knew that he might take that as a rejection and that knowledge kept her conscious.**

**"I w-would l-like that Naruto-kun." She said with a small smile and blush on her face.**

**A wide smile appeared on Naruto's face. He had made his first friend and the day wasn't even over yet!**

**"Great! We'll be the best of friends Hinata." He said "Come on we don't want to late to class."**

**"H-hai" Hinata said, also happy about the recent development.**

"This _really_ reminds me of you two," Tsunade said, pointing at Minato and Kushina.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they actually do get together. You know what they say about opposites attract," Jiraiya said, amused.

Kakashi, Obito, and Rin nodded in agreement.

**The rest of the day went smoothly for Naruto. His grade in the obstacle course was right behind Sasuke's. His massive improvement, coupled with his new attitude caused many to question what was up with Naruto. He nearly caused an uproar when he started answering some of the questions in class correctly.**

Everyone snorted.

**When the day came to an end, Iruka decided to find out what caused such an improvement. He saw Naruto talking to Hinata.**

**"Hey Naruto wait up." He said.**

**Naruto looked up at Iruka. "Huh, okay Iruka-sensei. I'll see you tomorrow Hinata." He said with a wide grin that caused the poor girl to blush from head to toe.**

The women and girl giggled. The man and boys who weren't smart rolled their eyes. Minato winced upon hearing the smacks Jiraiya, Obito, and Kakashi received.

**"O-okay N-naruto-kun." She said as she left. To her this was one of the best days she had had in a long time.**

'_What does she mean by that?'_ Obito frowned while still rubbing his bruised head.

**After she had left Iruka confronted Nartuo.**

**"Naruto, what happened over the break? You stopped wearing such bright colors; you don't react to the student when they pick on you, your skills have improved drastically, and you actually participate during the lecture." Iruka said.**

**Naruto looked at Iruka for a while before answering.**

**"The day I failed the genin exam for the second time, I met a man. He told me that I shouldn't care what those who don't care about me think or say. I only need to concern myself with those who actually care for me for who I am. That's why I don't respond to their taunts.**

"Good," Everyone nodded in agreement.

**As long as those who are precious to me believe in me and are proud of me than that's all I need. You were always like a big brother to me Iruka-sensei so I hold your opinion of me in high esteem. I know you don't think that I'm a loser or a drop-out and that's enough for me.**

Kushina beamed at this.

**The man also told me that I didn't know what it meant to be Hokage and he was right. So I asked the old man what it really meant to be the Hokage. I now know that being Hokage isn't about the title or the respect that comes with the job; it's about caring about the people of this village and being willing to protect them. That's why I'm going to become Hokage for, so that I can defend and protect all those that are precious to me." Naruto said with an intense expression on his face.**

Everyone, but Kakashi who merely smirked, smiled proudly for the boy.

**"As for my skills, well you can thank me nee-san for that." Naruto said.**

This time it was Obito who beamed much to Rin's confusion and mixed turmoil.

**Iruka was very impressed. Naruto was changing for the better right before his eyes. He asked many questions. Such as whom the man was, what else he had learned over the break, and who his nee-san was.**

"By order, we don't know," Obito listed.

"He basically learned some taijutsu, endurance, speed, patience, chakra control, and some basic knowledge of our village," Rin continued.

When there was a few seconds of silence, Obito and Rin turned to Kakashi, who raised an eye-brow and looked at them with narrowed eyes.

"No," Kakashi answered the unasked order.

"Aw come on, Kakashi! It's not all that all that hard! All you have to do is say the name," Obito said irritably.

"He's right Kakashi-kun," Rin said.

"The answer is still 'no'," Kakashi glared.

Soon enough, Kakashi watched as Obito's expression changed into a mischief grin with a foreboding glint in his eyes.

"If you won't do it then I guess I'll have to tell Gai that you have challenged him into another _youthful_ challenge," Obito said with the famous and unusable Uchiha smirk.

Kakashi tried to hide it, but _everyone_ could see sudden change of skin color turn much paler and nervous sweat began to drip.

"You wouldn't dare," Kakashi glared at the smirking Uchiha.

"You know I would. I have great connections with Gai, remember?" Obito said smoothly.

Rin couldn't help but giggle at this. It seemed that the tides had turned.

"This is so stupid," Kakashi muttered then said, "Naruto's nee-san is Anko,"

"See~! It wasn't that hard," Obito said teasingly.

Kakashi merely glared at the satisfied Uchiha.

**He was very surprised with the answers. Naruto didn't know the identity of the man; his chakra control had improved drastically, he had learned the henge and replacement jutsu, his taijutsu was something that he wanted to keep secret, and while Naruto couldn't caste a genjutsu, he could dispel one with a chakra pulse. Iruka's eyes nearly left his head when he found out that Anko was the women that Naruto thought of as a sister.**

**"My Naruto you have improved a great deal. You may even be able to make rookie of the year if you keep it up. So to celebrate your first day how about we go get some ramen." He said.**

**Naruto's face lit up. "That would be great Iruka-sensei." He said as he walked to the front door.**

"Ah, ramen…" Kushina said dreamily.

Everyone sweat dropped at the drool that slowly began to form from the corner of her mouth.

**"One thing though Naruto." Iruka said stopping him. "What's up between you and Hinata?" Iruka said with a small smile on his face.**

**"Huh? Oh well Hinata agreed to be my friend. She is the only one who has been nice to me. She doesn't make fun of me, she congratulates me when I do something well, and she just seems like a nice person." Naruto said, not really comprehending what Iruka-sensei was trying to infer.**

Everyone but Minato tried to stifle their laughter to stop the silent fuming Namikaze. As much as Minato was known to be calm and kind, they all knew that his temper could rival Kushina's, which is rare to see.

**Iruka had the same smile on his face. Saying nothing he walked past Naruto toward the ramen stand.**

**'Maybe you'll understand her feelings toward you one day Naruto.' He thought.**

"Let's hope so," Jiraiya muttered quietly so that he wasn't heard from his student.

**And so things went in the academy for six months. Naruto continued to score high in the class for projectiles, ninjutsu, and taijutsu, though he refrained from using the dragon style as he wanted to save that for the graduation exam.**

Minato nodded approvingly. "He's really like a shinobi now," He said.

"I agree. A shinobi shouldn't reveal his secrets and keep them wrapped. Not to mention it won't do to be a show off," Tsunade commented.

"Not to mention that the council might make him reveal the scroll and give it to them," Jiraiya frowned.

**So when it came time for taijutsu he simply used one of the many styles that made up the dragon style, and while it was nowhere near perfect, he was proficient enough to be in the upper part of the class when it came to taijutsu. His progression had gained the attention of many of the students and teachers. Many teachers were wondering how he had progressed so quickly and were evaluating their treatment of him, especially when Iruka was around. He never condoned what they did to Naruto and would defend him against anyone who tried to speak ill of him.**

**Naruto and Iruka's relationship progressed to the point that they went for ramen almost every night. Naruto had begun to call him Iruka-nii-san.**

"I'm glad that Naruto is building his own family," Kushina said with sad, yet happy, smile.

Minato kissed the top of her head. He knew this would be hard for Kushina, especially of how much of Naruto's life seemed so much like Kushina's own childhood. Unfortunately, while he and Kushina were able to experience the love of their own parents before they died when they were still young, Naruto did not experience the same pleasure in his lonely orphan life. This brought an ache inside his chest upon the unfair fate of his love's son. Even if the boy wasn't his, Minato cared for him, who held so much of Kushina's personality. He began to wonder where he was and how could he let something like this happen to Kushina's son.

**Interestingly enough, Anko would pick Naruto up of Friday so that they could begin training, and Naruto was sure that he had never seen Iruka blush as bright as he did when he saw Anko, nor had he ever seen Anko express such an interest in a man. Many times he found himself being asked by one about the other.**

"Hey! Wait just a second," Obito began to protest.

Everyone turned toward the Uchiha with a confused expression.

"Iruka can't have a crush on Anko just like that before he gets my permission!" Obito pouted.

"And why is that?" Kakashi inquired.

"As her best friend and brother, it is my right!" Obito grumbled.

"Brother?" Everyone shouted in shock.

Obito rolled his eyes. "Not my actual blood related sister guys. We've been very close friends that we refer each other as siblings—twins in fact. Just like Naruto's and Anko's relationship," He explained.

"Oh,"

Rin, for some reason, felt relieved and her heart fluttered in delight.

**Naruto and Hinata friendship had progressed as well, albeit slowly. They became more comfortable around each other which caused Hinata to lose her stutter. She did, however, still blush around naruto but she rarely fainted unless he were to hug her in excitement or do something else along the same lines.**

Minato found himself chuckling at this. Despite all the annoying teasing, he admitted that this was definitely a familiar scenario. He just hoped that Naruto caught on or that Hinata confessed her feelings much earlier than he and Kushina did. It would make Naruto's life easier and happier.

**Naruto had also become good friends with Shino.**

"Shibi's son?" Kushina blinked.

"You know…I'm not all that surprised," Minato said and Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"Despite them being allies with us, the Aburame clan are known to be feared and grossed out by the people of the village. It is a sad fact that the people of the Aburame clan are silently shunned and isolated by mostly everyone in the village," Tsunade said with a sigh.

"That's not fair," Obito frowned. "It's not their fault who they are and their clan's ways,"

"We know Obito," Minato reassured the boy with a calm and gentle expression. "Unfortunately, it is the truth. It is because of this that I'm not surprised that Naruto became friends with Shibi's son. Naruto will know better than anyone how that feels,"

"He's right. Shibi was one of the few of my classmates who didn't make fun of me or shun me. He was and still _is_ more respectful and kind to me," Kushina said. "He would have definitely made a great friend, but being on different teams and with the war going on, I wasn't able to become close enough friends with him. Not to mention with having to go visit the Hokage and Mito to prepare being the next Jinchuuriki,"

"So that means this Shino will be another on the list then," Obito muttered as he'd gotten the list back from Kushina, then added Shino's name underneath Hinata's.

**One day when Naruto and Hinata were eating he saw Shino all by himself and so Naruto headed over and asked if he wanted to join them. Shino was at first skeptical. He was never very social and people tended to leave his clan alone because of their relationship to bugs. When Shino expressed this and showed Naruto the insects inside his body Naruto simply stated that it made Shino different and different wasn't bad. Shino had never had someone express an interest in his companionship, nor had he ever met someone who didn't think that his bugs were gross. He decided to eat with them and they all became fast friends.**

Everyone smiled at this. Glad to see Naruto finally making more friends.

**Everything wasn't easy for Naruto, however. Aside from Shino and Hinata, everyone else seemed to treat him the same, if not worse, then before.**

This caused everyone to glare at the book in anger.

**Sakura and Ino continually tried to put him down and claim that he was trying to be cool like their "Sasuke-kun".**

A vixen-like growl was heard from Kushina. The two girls were getting on her nerves!

**Sasuke himself saw Naruto as someone to test his strength against. However, Naruto refused to fight Sasuke as he said that he had nothing to prove to the Uchiha.**

"Good," Minato said. _'The Uchiha is definitely is Fugaku's son,'_

Obito mentally sighed in sadness and began to wonder about his other cousin and older brother of Sasuke.

**This did not sit well with Sasuke and the two had been on bad terms ever since. Sasuke would continually try to badger Naruto into a spar or a competition and Naruto would continually ignore Sasuke taunts.**

**The other teachers began to change their view of Naruto and began to treat him fairly, except for a select few. One of these was Mizuki.**

Everyone's chakra spiked at this, especially Kushina's.

Obito carefully (with much difficulty) set the book down and brought out the other list which he called the "Enemy List". He quickly wrote down Mizuki's name down and put down big words next to it.

_Mizuki—_(TORTURE! PRANK!)

With that done, Obito smirked darkly in satisfaction and continued where they left off.

**He pretended to be nice to Naruto when they first met, but Naruto saw through his farce. After this event, Mizuki tried his hardest to fail Naruto, discretely of course. Whether it was by trying to give him harder exams then the other or by failing to acknowledge Naruto's answers during class and penalize him for missed answers.**

Minato hissed in slight pain when Kyuubi's chakra began burn him. Fortunately, this snapped Kushina out of her anger and began to panic. She looked at her boyfriend with wide, worried eyes. Guilt began to twist her heart when she saw burn from her love's arm.

"Are you ok? Oh Kami-sama! I didn't mean to hurt you! Th-that Mizuki-teme made me so angry…! I'm so sorry!" Kushina began to babble in guilt as tears began to fall from her eyes. The whole chapter was already straining her because of the horrible life her son was living.

Minato merely smiled gently and lovingly at her. "It's not your fault, Hime-chan," He said, and kissed softly on her forehead then her soft, trembling lips. "There is nothing to apologize for. You can't help it for being angry because it shows how much you love and care for your son, Hime-chan. That is the many things I love about you my beautiful princess," He looked deep into her eyes. "It is your strong heart that could love people so strongly, and show so much kindness and forgiveness is something I adore and love. I could already see that your son was gifted with this as well so please don't cry anymore Kushina,"

Kushina blushed heavily as her heart soared upon the amount of love she could see in Minato's beautiful blue eyes. If she hadn't been sitting already her legs would have given out. She snuggled deeply against Minato's chest and began to calm down upon feeling secured and loved in his arms. She could feel Kyuubi's chakra vanishing.

Everyone smiled upon the loving sight.

**This stopped, however, when Iruka found out and brought the matter to the Hokage. Mizuki was fired from the academy and demoted to genin. This was considered merciful considering what Anko wanted to do to the man who tried to fail her otouto.** _(an: little brother)_

Obito smirked since he knew full well what Anko would have done to Mizuki. He felt disappointed that she wasn't able to do it.

**We now find Naruto walking toward the academy. He was in a good mood as the academy was half over and he was already in the top ten percent of the class.**

Kushina smiled softly as she continued to snuggle against Minato's arms. She felt proud of her son and wished more than anything that she can be there to congratulate him.

**He could have been higher, but his genjustu skills and his refrain from using the dragon taijutsu style kept him where he was. As he entered the room he found that Hinata was not in their usual spot. He looked around and didn't see her anywhere. He sat down beside Shino wondering where Hinata could be.**

**"Hey Shino, have you seen Hinata today?" Naruto asked.**

**"No." was all Shino said. Naruto and Hinata had learned that Shino was a man of few words and his responses were always short and to the point.**

"Definitely Shibi's son," Minato said, amused.

Kushina let out a soft laugh, which brought out a grin from Minato.

**Naruto sighed and was beginning to worry as Hinata had never missed a day of school, even when she was sick. She said that she preferred to be at the academy than home.**

'_What?'_ Obito frowned and began to feel a sudden dread.

He wasn't the only one. Everyone frowned in concern for the Hyuuga Heiress.

**Naruto didn't understand that but didn't pry into her personal affairs. Naruto was brought out of his wonderings when he saw the door open and Hinata come in with her head down. This confused Naruto as Hinata confidence had increased greatly after becoming friends with him and Shino.**

"Did something happen to her?" Kushina asked in worry.

Everyone shook their heads in confusion and concern.

'_What happened to her?'_ Obito, Kakashi, and Rin wondered suspiciously.

**Hinata sat down beside Naruto without saying a word. She didn't even make eye contact with him or Shino. The boys looked at each other in confusion as to her strange behavior.**

**"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto asked. All he received in the way of an answer was a stifled sob.**

This made everyone even more concern. Yes, even Kakashi held a concerned frown.

**"Hinata, what is it?" Naruto asked. She still didn't reply.**

The dreaded feeling began to increase inside Uchiha. An idea popped into his head for the explanation of the girl's behavior came in mind, but shook it in denial. He wouldn't believe it! Hinata didn't deserve to be branded with _that_! He could only hope to be wrong with his conclusion.

**"Hinata, we are your friends, you can tell use what's wrong." Shino said with a kind voice unlike his normally stoic tone.**

**Hinata said nothing; all she did was raise her head. The boys saw that she had white medical tape wrapped around her forehead, and her eyes were filled with despair.**

"NO!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. For they all, especially Obito, knew what that meant. For behind the white bandages was…

_The Caged Bird Seal._

* * *

><p><strong>xxHinaAngelxx's Notes:<strong>

_**Here's the new chapter everyone! Hope you all enjoyed it! OMG! Thanks SO much for the awesome Reviews and favorite story and author alerts! I feel so proud of myself! Please Review and tell me how this is coming. Until next time everyone! **_**=^-^=**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or _**Naruto's True Nindo**_~!

**Beta:** Kyuubi123~!

_Last time on__Reading the Future: Naruto's True Nindo!:_

_**Naruto sighed and was beginning to worry as Hinata had never missed a day of school, even when she was sick. She said that she preferred to be at the academy than home.**_

'What?' _Obito frowned and began to feel a sudden dread._

_He wasn't the only one. Everyone frowned in concern for the Hyuuga Heiress._

_**Naruto didn't understand that but didn't pry into her personal affairs. Naruto was brought out of his wonderings when he saw the door open and Hinata came in with her head down. This confused Naruto as Hinata's confidence had increased greatly after becoming friends with him and Shino.**_

"_Did something happen to her?" Kushina asked in worry._

_Everyone shook their heads in confusion and concern._

'What happened to her?'_ Obito, Kakashi, and Rin wondered suspiciously._

_**Hinata sat down beside Naruto without saying a word. She didn't even make eye contact with him or Shino. The boys looked at each other in confusion as to her strange behavior.**_

"_**Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto asked. All he received in the way of an answer was a stifled sob.**_

_This made everyone even more concerned. Yes, even Kakashi held a concerned frown._

"_**Hinata, what is it?" Naruto asked. She still didn't reply.**_

_The dreaded feeling began to increase inside the Uchiha. An idea popped into his head for the explanation of the girl's behavior came in mind, but shook it in denial. He wouldn't believe it! Hinata didn't deserve to be branded with _that_! He could only hope to be wrong with his conclusion._

"_**Hinata, we are your friends, you can tell us what's wrong." Shino said with a kind voice unlike his normally stoic tone.**_

_**Hinata said nothing; all she did was raise her head. The boys saw that she had white medical tape wrapped around her forehead, and her eyes were filled with despair.**_

"_NO!"_

_Everyone's eyes widened in shock. For they all, especially Obito, knew what that meant. For behind the white bandages was…_

The Caged Bird Seal.

**~`'`*`'`~`'`*`'`~**

Chapter 05

_Hinata's Pain_

**~`'`*`'`~`'`*`'`~**

Silence spread across the room that seemed suffocating, but then again, who can really blame them. Everyone in the room was affected by the end of the chapter they had just finished reading. Kushina and Obito were probably the ones who took it worse out of everyone in the room.

"Wh-who's reading the next chapter?" Obito asked with his throat dry.

Nobody answered. Everyone was reluctant to read the next chapter. Kushina especially wasn't thrilled or happy with what happened to the kind and gentle girl, who had a crush on her future son.

"…I will," Rin said and reluctantly took the book from Obito's hands. "**Chapter 4…**

**Naruto and Shino were stunned by the look of utter despair and loss that was in Hinata's eyes. They saw none of the joy and happiness that was usually present in her eyes. All they saw was pain, despair, and an utter lack of feeling.**

Everyone flinched and couldn't help feeling sad for the Hyuuga girl. They began to wonder what happened and how in Kami's name did she get the Caged Bird Seal? Wasn't she the Hyuuga Heiress?

**Her eyes almost appeared dead.**

Kushina shivered at that. She could feel her heart break for Hinata. She vowed to bring pain toward the person (or people) who hurt her future daughter-in-law.

**They were at a complete loss about what to do or what was wrong.**

Obito bowed his head grimly. _'If only they knew,'_ He thought as he glared at the floor. It was reminding him WAY too much of his own past with his own clan.

Rin, who noticed the sudden change in her teammate's mood, looked at Obito with worried eyes, but then went back to the book. She was suddenly getting worried over the Uchiha.

**Hinata failed to answer any questions that either of them asked. She simply kept her head down and refused to say anything. Naruto and Shino were equally confused and sad. What could have happened to their friend to cause such behavior?**

**Neither Hinata's demeanor nor her attitude changed throughout the day. She didn't talk to either of the boys at lunch, or during class. Her efforts in taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu were abysmal; it was as if she had no will to even try.**

Tsunade fisted her hand and punched the floor. Everyone jumped by surprise with their hearts beating against their chest in a rapid pace.

"Dammit! What could have caused such depression or pain in the girl? I bet that it has something more than getting the seal on her forehead!" She yelled with a few tears almost threatening to fall.

Jiraiya looked softly at his teammate and brought a comforting hand on her shoulder with no perverted intentions. "Tsunade-hime, calm down. I'm pretty sure we'll find out soon. You just have to be patient," He said as he calmed the Slug Princess.

Kushina smiled sympathetically at Tsunade. She too felt the same way. She was extremely worried for Hinata, especially considering how special she was toward her future son.

Rin took the silence as her cue to continue reading.

**Any questions that the boys asked were met with silence or a sob of grief. Naruto tried everything he could to cheer her up, but all of his efforts had failed. When the day came to an end the boys knew as much then about her behavior as they did at the beginning of class, absolutely nothing. When it came time for the children to leave, the boys noticed that Hinata didn't move an inch.**

"**Hinata, aren't you going to go home?" Naruto asked.**

**Hinata said nothing but she seemed to shrink even further into herself.**

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato, Kushina, and Obito narrowed their eyes suspiciously at this.

"**Hinata, let's go," A voice called out.**

**The boys turned to see a beautiful woman with long black hair and ruby red eyes. She was dressed in what appeared to be white wrappings that went down to just above her knees. Her top looked like a white vest over a fishnet shirt that had one sleeve cut off and the other sleeve was blood red and came down to her wrist.**

By the end of the woman's description, Obito's eyes widened. He didn't know why, but the woman's description suddenly reminded him of the girl he saw hanging around Anko not long ago after being Orochimaru's apprentice.

'_Could she be that same girl?'_ Obito wondered.

Jiraiya drooled over the woman's description, which Tsunade immediately punched the white haired shinobi.

"Ow! You didn't need to punch so hard!" Jiraiya grumbled.

"What was that?" Tsunade said menacingly at her team-mate.

"Eep! Nothing!" Jiraiya immediately said as he cowered behind the couch Minato and Kushina sat on.

Tsunade merely glared at the perverted hermit.

**Neither of the boys had ever seen her before.**

"**Who are you?" Naruto asked suspiciously.**

"**My name is Kurenai Yuuhi. And I'm here to pick up Hinata." She said.**

"Wait, why is she picking up Hinata?" Kushina asked, confused.

No one knew what to say. In fact, Obito held a blank expression as thoughts of possibilities floated in his head, but didn't dare to say them. He could only hope that he was wrong.

**Hinata walked up to her without raising her head and walked out with the woman who seemed to be trying to comfort her.**

'_At least she seems to care about her unlike the stuck up Hyuugas,'_ Obito thought bitterly and then he thought of his own family.

"**Shino, what the heck do you think is wrong with Hinata? I mean, she didn't say a word to us all day." Naruto asked perplexed and saddened by his best friend's actions.**

Kushina felt sympathetic for her son. She too was worried over Hinata and of her unusual behavior.

"**I don't know Naruto. There is probably more to the situation than we understand. We can only be there for her, give her space, and hope that she either gets over what troubles her or asks us for help." Shino said.**

"**Yeah I guess." Naruto replied, not at all feeling good about the situation or the inability to do anything about it.**

"He sounds a bit like you," Kushina said softly toward Minato.

Minato merely smiled softly at Kushina.

**Hinata's behavior did not improve for the rest of the week. It actually became worse. She began sitting away from Naruto and Shino and began to avoid them at lunch. Naruto and Shino were deeply worried about their friend but were still hoping that she would soon resolve her problem or ask them for help. Sadly, neither of these two options happened.**

Everyone became extremely concerned over Hinata and of her isolated behavior.

"Someone better go talk to her now!" Obito shouted, who couldn't help bursting out over his worry over the girl who held such a similar life style in her family much like himself. "It's very obvious she's not going to stop unless someone talks some sense into her, or finds out what is going on with her!"

Everyone looked at Uchiha with shocked expressions while Obito panted heavily after his outburst. Minato looked at his student with worried eyes then looked at the book. He's beginning to see how much Naruto and Hinata were giving a huge impact toward his student. The way the two children lived and their behavior suddenly began to give him connections toward Obito's own past behavior before reading this book.

'_What are you hiding Obito?'_ Minato thought in concern.

Rin, after hesitating, gently brought her hand on top of his and pulled him to sit down, which he did after a few moments of resistant; which goes to show how upset he was. She looked at her team-mate with worried brown eyes, but Obito didn't look up. He merely continued to look down with an uncharacteristic angry frown. With a sigh of resignation, Rin continued to read.

**By the end of the week Shino had enough. "Naruto, I think that you should talk to Hinata." He said.**

"**What do you mean? I have been talking to her the whole week." The blonde boy said.**

"That's not what he means, Naru-chan," Kushina whispered softly so only Minato heard.

"**Whatever is happening with Hinata does not seem to getting better. I think that it's time for someone to break through the wall she is erecting around herself and help her." Shino said.**

"**I thought that you said we should give her space." Naruto said.**

"**That's because I was hoping that she would have changed by now, but that is not the case. Drastic measures must be taken." Shino said.**

Obito nodded in agreement. _'Good. They better find a way going through Hinata's walls before they lose her. I just hope that my suspicion of her behavior isn't true,'_ He thought with a grimace, but kept his face a blank as he continued to look down on the floor.

"**Why me though? Why do you think that she will respond to me?" Naruto asked.**

Kushina smiled softly. _'Oh Naru-chan… You mean _everything_ to that girl,' _She said silently to herself, but understood why her son was confused and doubtful. Like her son, Kushina herself couldn't understand what was so special about her that drew Minato to her after finally knowing of her love for him. For years being lonely and keeping a part of herself hidden for fear of being abandoned because of being the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, led her to believe that no one would ever see her as someone special and to be treasured. It was this doubtful thought she kept hidden, even from Mito, whom still believed she will find love that will keep her from her hidden loneliness. And now…

The Uzumaki Princess glanced up at her boyfriend and smiled brightly. Now she knew how it felt to be loved. Even knowing of the hidden secret the council and the Hokage hid from most of the village, Minato still stood by her with so much affection that it was almost overwhelming, especially once add to her own love for the kind and handsome man she had first fallen for ever since he rescued her because of the trail of her red hair. Just as Mito-obaa-chan believed.

**Shino was silent for a moment. He knew that Hinata liked Naruto, anyone with half a brain could see that.**

This almost caused a snicker from Jiraiya and Obito when they realized that _that _could be implied to a certain Namikaze.

As if hearing their thoughts, Minato scowled at his sensei and student, whom just looked away.

"Can we just continue," Kakashi muttered in annoyance while Rin giggled.

**He had also decided to say nothing about it as he thought that it was her secret and her decision when she told him. Thus he didn't want to tell Naruto that she'd most likely respond to him because he was her crush.**

"He's very loyal," Tsunade noted.

Minato and Kushina nodded in agreement, but not all that surprised.

"I'm not surprised since the Aburame are a loyal clan, despite being so quiet and isolated from the village," Jiraiya said.

"**If the woman who picks her up can't get through to her then it must be you. You have known her longer and are closer to her than I am." Shino said trying to cover up the truth.**

"He's not really lying there," Rin said. "It's actually true to what he said. Naruto _has_ known her longer than Shino or this Kurenai woman,"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"**Fine, but what if she doesn't respond?" Naruto asked.**

"**Then you must make her respond. Normally I wouldn't dare invade someone's privacy like this but if something doesn't change then we could lose her as a friend." Shino said with a hint of worry in his voice.**

This made everyone grimace. They all knew and could actually see how much Hinata meant to the two boys, especially toward Naruto.

"**No! Hinata is my best friend and I won't lose her!" Naruto said.**

"**Then I suggest that you hurry up because she is leaving." Shino said.**

**Naruto saw that Hinata was leaving and hurried after her.**

"Come on… You can do it Naru-chan," Kushina said quietly, silently encouraging her poor son. She knew for a fact that Naruto was definitely the one who could get through the girl, just as Hinata herself was the one who would help Naruto in the future dangers that she was sure would come. She just hoped that nothing extremely terrible falls upon her son.

**Shino watched his friend run off. "Help her Naruto, you are the only one who can."**

"**Hinata! Wait up." Naruto yelled as he ran after his first friend.**

**Hinata did not stop.**

"What?" Tsunade frowned, along with everyone else.

Obito, on the other hand, had predicted this would happen. After all that time avoiding Naruto and Shino, he knew Hinata wasn't going to make it easy for Naruto. He just hoped Naruto got through to her before it was too late.

**She actually began to run from Naruto.**

**When Naruto saw this, he became angry. He was not about to let her get away and continue to do this to herself and her friends.**

Obito smiled and couldn't help but think of Anko at this. _'She also didn't let me get away too far either,'_ He thought and silently sighed in nostalgia and bit of sadness.

**Hinata ran faster and faster to try and avoid Naruto. She eventually found herself at one of the numerous training grounds. Naruto came up behind her and grabbed her.**

"**Please let me go Naruto." She said softly without lifting her head or turning toward him.**

Minato was the first to note the absence of –kun at the end of Naruto's name. He wonders how Kushina's son would feel about that.

**Naruto noticed the lack of –kun at the end of his name and was surprised to find that it hurt him slightly.**

This almost made Minato smile in amusement, yet at the same time, sympathetically. He too had that experience with Kushina from one of their fights when they were best friends as young teenagers. He remembered how hurt and confused by the lack of the usual suffice of affection Kushina usually called him or of her affectionate teasing nicknames.

Kushina too smiled at this. It looked like she was right about Hinata being much more important to her son than her son even realized.

"**Not until we talk Hinata." He said firmly, not releasing his hold even slightly.**

"**We have nothing to talk about Naruto." Hinata said in the same tone as before.**

Hinata was being stubborn and Obito knew this. He just hoped Naruto's own stubbornness over-rules her own and that her affection for the boy broke down the wall Hinata had built over the small amount of time.

"**Like heck we don't! You have been acting weird all week. You don't talk to me or Shino, you don't even try during training, and worse you have even started avoiding us! Tell me why!" Naruto yelled.**

This almost broke Kushina's heart for her son. She didn't need to see or hear Naruto's voice to know how much her son was hurting over Hinata's distance. She had to stop herself for crying again for son and for Hinata. Both of these children were hurting emotionally and it was probably the damn Hyuugas' fault!

**Hinata flinched at his tone but otherwise didn't respond. Naruto was becoming angry. He turned Hinata toward him and lifted her head.**

"**Tell me." He said firmly with a bit of a tremor.**

**Hinata looked into the eyes of the boy she had a crush on and saw the pain that he was feeling because of her actions.**

Kushina smiled. She knew then and there that Hinata would finally give in. Her love for her son was just too powerful for her to resist, especially if it caused him any pain because of her actions.

Obito sighed in relief and unconsciously leaned against Rin, who suddenly found herself blushing upon the unexpected contact, but didn't say anything. She could see how exhausted and worried her team-mate had been feeling over the past two chapters.

Kakashi, who noticed this, raised an eye-brow. He wondered if Rin had finally gotten a clue to her true feelings toward the Uchiha. He mentally shrugged and waited for Rin to continue.

"**Okay." She said quietly dropping her head once again.**

**Naruto released her slowly, in case she tried to run.**

'_I doubt it,' _Kushina and Minato thought.

**Hinata continued to look toward the ground while she spoke.**

"**Naruto, you and Shino are the best friends that I have ever had. You both are smart, caring, and strong. I know that one day you both will obtain your dreams. You will become the Hokage and Shino will become a great clan leader." Hinata said.**

**Naruto looked at her in awe. She believed in him. She truly believed that he would become Hokage.**

This made everyone smile since they knew from the little that they'd read of Kushina's son that he rarely had people express complete faith and belief of him achieving his goal to be Hokage.

**He had never heard Hinata express her feelings so openly before. His mood changed as Hinata continued, however.**

Kushina and Obito found themselves feeling dread over this.

"**That's why I have begun to avoid you Naruto. I don't want to hold you back from your dream." Hinata said with a tremor in her voice.**

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted in confusion.

**Naruto was confused by her words.**

"You're not the only one," Obito muttered with a frown.

"**What do you mean Hinata? You never hold me or Shino back. You are our friend." He said desperately wanting to understand.**

"**I will eventually Naruto. I am a failure.**

At this, Obito subconsciously flinched violently.

Rin looked at her Uchiha friend in concern and worry. "Obito? Are you ok?" She asked.

Obito shook his head. "I'm fine. Just continue reading,"

Minato and Kakashi narrowed their eyes.

'_What are you hiding Obito?'_ Kakashi frowned with slight concern lightening his black eyes.

**I fail at everything that I try and I can never do anything right.**

It took everything Obito could do to stop another flinch. The words that Hinata was saying were all so painfully familiar.

"_He can't do anything right!"_

"_Is he truly the nephew of Fugaku-sama?"_

"_He's bringing a bad name to the entire Uchiha family!"_

"_He can't even accomplish getting the Sharingan. He truly is a failure to us all,"_

"_He's no son of mine!"_

Obito bit his lip hard enough to stop himself from whimpering and tried to think about his bond with Anko, but the pain only doubled when he remembered the possibility that she didn't remember him or their special bond as siblings.

**If I continue to be around you I will only become a burden and I don't want to burden you." Hinata said in an incredibly sad voice, with tears in her eyes.**

'_Oh Hinata…' _Kushina felt her heart go out for the girl. Everything that Hinata was doing was only for her son and Shino like a true selfless friend.

**Naruto could only look at her. 'What could be causing her to say these things? Who told her this crap?' He thought.**

"Oh nobody much, just her stupid clan and bastard of a father," Obito muttered bitterly.

This caused Minato, Kakashi, and Rin to look at the unusual brooding Uchiha with worried eyes. Yes, even Kakashi looked worried toward his team-mate, who once so cheerful and annoying was now acting a lot like _him_.

'_Obito…' _Never had Rin felt so helpless before. For some reason, she could feel something in her chest ache at this. She always knew a way to bring back her team-mates' moods, even Kakashi. But now… She just didn't know what to do!

She shook her head and helplessly continued to read while Kakashi looked at her with a flick glimmer emotion of sympathy in his eyes.

"**That's not true Hinata. You have never nor will you **_**ever**_** be a burden." Naruto said.**

'_Anko-neechan…'_

The words that Naruto had spoken were almost similar to what Anko had shouted at him when she found Obito brooding. He let a ghost smile curve from his lips that wasn't noticeable as he thought of his purple-haired friend. He hoped that Naruto would get through to Hinata just as Anko had done to him. Well… except maybe for that painful punch she threw to his head…

"**But I am a burden Naruto. You should leave me alone and focus on your dream. I will only slow you down." She said in a defeated voice.**

**Naruto was becoming enraged.**

Tsunade and Jiraiya winced with a sweat-drop.

'_There goes Kushina's temper coming out. Again…'_

"**Who put this crap in your head Hinata! Why do you think that you are a failure and a burden when you clearly aren't!" he yelled.**

**Hinata didn't flinch. She didn't do anything except ask one question.**

"**Naruto, what do you know about the Hyuuga clan?" she said very quietly.**

Everyone frowned in confusion over this.

"Where is she going with this?" Tsunade wondered aloud.

**Naruto wondered at the strange change in topic but answered her question.**

"**The Hyuuga clan is one of the most powerful clans in Konoha. They possess the Byakugan, which is very powerful dojutsu said to be on par with the Sharingan. Your clan is said to possess the all seeing eye and are able to see through any illusions." Naruto said.**

Obito frowned. _'That's only the basics of the Hyuugas. He doesn't know everything that goes on in the clan… and I think that's what Hinata was talking about. The Caged Bird Seal…'_

"**You are right except for two things Naruto." She said.**

"**One is that there is a division in the clan.**

"Which by the way is completely stupid," Kushina said with a frown.

Minato sighed and smiled sadly at his beautiful girlfriend. He knew how much this bothered Kushina.

Obito completely agreed with his sensei's girlfriend.

**There are those of the main house who are in control and those who are in the branch family. The branch family members are under the main house members and must obey their commands. The branch family is branded with a seal that keeps them in submission. It is called the Caged Bird Seal. It is placed on all those of the branch family so that when they die the Byakugan is sealed and so that if they get out of hand the main house can use the seal to cause them extreme pain and possibly death." She said.**

"That's horrible!" Rin exclaimed, looking a bit sick.

Everyone else weren't much better. They all glared at the book as if they were burning the Hyuuga elders themselves.

Obito grimaced. He knew about the clan better than anybody else since his family was branched together with them (rivals or not). It always sickened him how both his clan as well as the Hyuugas treated their clan members and expected so much from their families.

**Naruto once again was confused. He didn't see the point of the seal. It seemed to be only an excuse for those of the main house to be a bunch of bullies.**

Minato smiled. "He really is so much like you," He whispered in Kushina's ear.

Kushina beamed brightly with a blush.

**Even the explanation of protecting the Byakugan was faulty. If the clan was worried about the Byakugan falling into the wrong hands then they would put the seal on every child.**

"**I still don't see what this has to do with you Hinata. I already know that you are the heiress of the Hyuuga clan." He said not sure where she was going with this.**

Everyone flinched because they knew what Naruto had said of Hinata's status wasn't true. Not if what they thought what was behind the bandages around Hinata's forehead was true.

"**That is the second thing that you are wrong about Naruto." She said as she finally looked at him and took off the medical tape. "I am no longer the heiress, nor am I a Hyuuga any longer." She said as she presented the Caged Bird Seal on her head to her oldest friend.**

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted in shock.

"Not a Hyuuga? How… How could Hiashi do this?" Kushina shouted in rage with her hair rising as the Kyuubi's chakra started to come out.

Obito turned pale, but his eyes burned in rage. He felt full of anger, yet at the same time, he felt like he had been punched in the gut. He too wanted to scream and curse the Hyuugas as everyone else, but it was like his lips were glued together. He had hoped beyond hope that his theory would be wrong, but NO! It was only proven right… which was worse. He so badly wished he could get out and put the Hyuugas in their place.

"_But you wouldn't be able to do it, would you? You can't even achieve your Sharingan like the rest of our family had said,"_

Obito flinched and bit his bottom lip in frustration. _'SHUT UP! I WILL get the Sharingan and use it to protect my friends! I will show them that I'm NOT a failure!'_ He growled as he immediately shoved the dark part of himself that he had been fighting against since his dear loving father (note the sarcasm) had given him that _shadow_.

After calming down, Rin reluctantly continued with a shaky, angered voice.

**Naruto was shocked beyond words. 'Hinata has the Caged Bird Seal on her head? She is no longer a Hyuuga? What the heck is going on?' he thought.**

"**What do you mean Hinata?" he said fearing the answer he was sure was coming.**

Everyone in the room felt the same way.

"**I have been banished from the clan Naruto." She said with a pain and grief filled voice.**

Kushina could feel herself weeping for the young girl and her anger slowly vanishing. Her heart ached for Hinata, who was probably the kindest and innocently _pure_ Hyuuga among the clan that she had ever known. The fact that she was even a Hyuuga, let alone Hiashi's daughter, mystified her. She knew that it was Hinata's bad luck to be born in the Hyuuga clan. Despite the family being cold hearted, she knew Hinata still loved her family.

'_Damn you Hiashi no teme!'_ Kushina growled weakly while silently crying for Hinata.

Obito had to hold everything in to stop himself from throwing up, but he couldn't help a blanching expression that his team-mates immediately noticed. The Uchiha clenched his hands to stop the shaking he was beginning to develop. It was unfair! Everything that Hinata _and_ Naruto were going through was something that children, even young pre-teens, shouldn't go through!

Minato looked at Obito with worried eyes. He could feel the mixed and chaotic emotions rolling through his student. He felt so helpless since he's already being a pillar for his love. Not only that, but how can he help when Obito won't say a word what was wrong? It was not that he wanted to know, but he just wanted to understand so that he can help ease whatever pain his student was going through. The only thing that he knew for certain about Obito's behavior was that it had to do with his past and the Uchiha clan.

"**My father put the seal on me and kicked me out.**

Everyone growled at this, which hid the whimper and weak growl from Obito as the memories of emotional abuse coming right back.

**He said that I wasn't even worthy of being in the branch family because I was so weak. Kurenai-sama adopted me and took me in. Hinata Hyuuga is dead, I am Hinata Yuhi now." She said with tears streaming down her eyes.**

Everyone was looking at the book with mixed emotions of anger and sadness for the ex-Heiress. Minato couldn't believe how far Hiashi was willing to go. It angered him how badly treated he was toward his daughter.

'_That's no way for a father to treat his child,'_ Minato thought with a frown.

"**That why you must forget about me Naruto! I am nothing but a failure!**

"_You're nothing but a FAILURE to the Uchiha!"_

Obito bit his bottom lip hard that it almost bled to stop himself from flinching and groaning out in anger. _'Calm down!'_ He told himself as he could feel himself almost snapping.

**The whole clan thought so.**

"_Just like you, hehe,"_

'_SHUT UP!' _Obito screamed in his head. He could feel himself almost losing it, but kept himself a firm grip upon his mixed and conflicted emotions.

**No one gave me a compassionate look, no one tried to console me. They all looked at me as if I was nothing. As if all they saw was a burden that needed to be disposed of. So please Naruto don't let me burden you, please just leave." She said and broke down and began crying.**

The girl/women in the room all cried for the poor girl while boys/men all held sad expressions, more so in Kushina and Obito. The selflessness of the girl touched many. How could it not? There were rarely any pure hearted people out in the world of ninjas, especially if one was becoming a ninja. This was something Kushina herself knew all too well along with Jiraiya. Both had seen and experienced the unfairness of life out in the world of war and hatred still going on in the Elemental Continent.

Obito removed his orange goggles to wipe the tears that were coming down from his eyes. Kakashi, even in his small depression for the young girl, noticed, but for once, he didn't do or say anything about it. Even as much as he was into the rules, Kakashi couldn't stop the sadness going through him. Not only that, but also didn't want to see the disappointment in Minato's eyes.

**Naruto was frozen where he was. 'She was treated by her family the same way the villagers treat me.' He thought. He saw the same look of desperation, grief and pain in her that had plagued him for years.**

Everyone winced and growled in anger.

"This isn't right!" Tsunade said in anger. "Children shouldn't even learn any of this until they are young adults or shinobis!"

Jiraiya looked at her with softened and saddened eyes. He gently put a hand on her shoulder, and, much to his surprise, Tsunade leaned against him with her body shaking. The Toad Sennin didn't do any lecherous actions and merely brought her closer to her to give her comfort.

Kushina, although clouded with sadness and anger, couldn't help but notice the exchange. She felt pity for Jiraiya when she noticed the love and heart-aching sadness in his black eyes. She knew as well as Minato how much Jiraiya loved Tsunade, but the Slug Princess never noticed or acknowledged it and was now going to wed Dan.

"I hope Naruto finally gives her the comfort that she and he needs," Obito said softly with an exhausted voice that was so unlike his usual cheery voice much to Rin's worry.

"I'm sure he will," Rin said with a small smile trying to lift Obito's spirit, but the boy continued to look down on the floor. For some reason, this hurt Rin but then shook it away and went back to reading the book.

**Naruto instantly went from sad to anger.**

'_As he should be,'_ Minato thought with sympathy as he continued to comfort his love. He knew that he would feel the same way should a friend of his went through it, especially if that friend was something more.

'**How dare they do that to Hinata! They kick her out; destroy whatever little faith she had in herself and put the Caged Bird Seal on her head!' Naruto was livid.**

Kushina smiled at this. The compassion of her son warmed her. Not only that, but she held hope for her son's future that will be filled with happiness with the girl that would forever love him. She knew Hinata was the one her son truly needed. She just hoped he realizes this much sooner compared to her and Minato.

**He desperately wanted to break some heads, but he was able to bring himself under control when he realized that his anger wasn't going to help Hinata. Though, he promised himself that one day he would find the ones responsible and kami have mercy on them.**

Minato couldn't help but smile in amusement. He was glad Naruto held onto his anger because, like Naruto had thought, that was something Hinata doesn't need at the moment. She needed his comfort to take some of the pain away that the Hyuugas had caused.

**Hinata continued to weep as she felt two warm arms pull her into an equally warm chest. She realized that Naruto hadn't left as she expected him to do. He had stayed and was now comforting her.**

The women in the room all cooed at this while the men smiled. Obito also held his own that was back to his normally warm smile. He felt a close connection with Hinata. They were both outcasts of their clan and both lived in hell in their own clan and families. He wasn't really surprised that she thought Naruto was going to leave her. He would have thought the same way if he was Hinata.

**This would have normally caused Hinata to faint but instead she wrapped her arms around his body and cried out all of the grief, pain, sorrow, and loss that she felt.**

**Naruto simply stood there comforting her. He didn't say anything as nothing needed to be said. She just needed someone to hold her and let her let it out. He knew what she was feeling and knew that all she needed was the comfort of someone who cared.**

**When Hinata's cries had slowed down to silent weeping, Naruto pulled back lifted her face to his again.**

"**They're wrong." He said simply.**

"What does he mean by that?" Obito asked with a confused expression.

"If you let Rin to continue, then you would know," Kakashi said in annoyance.

Obito merely scowled at his team-mate, but it appeared a bit weaker than usual. He was still trying to calm his raging emotions so he wasn't fully back to his usual self yet.

Rin sighed in exasperation and read before any of the boys could argue any further.

"**What do you mean Naruto-kun?" she asked.**

"**They are wrong. You aren't a failure. They are all idiots if they believe that." He said smiling slightly at her usage of –kun.**

Minato couldn't help chuckle softly in amusement at that.

**Hinata was shocked. How could anyone say that? The Hyuuga clan was one of, if not the most prestigious in Konoha. How could they all be wrong when they possessed the eyes said to able to see everything.**

"**How could they all be wrong Naruto-kun? They have the Byakugan." She said in confusion.**

"It doesn't mean that they're right," Obito muttered softly with a frown as he thought about Anko's words. The cruel darkness in his head was finally starting to settle down as he kept his Anko-nee-chan's words repeated into his head to calm himself down.

Kushina completely agreed with her boyfriend's unusually quiet student with a stubborn expression much to Minato's amusement.

"**So what? If they can't see what a great person and ninja you are then they are not only wrong but blind." He said with a smile.**

Everyone in the room couldn't help but snort a small laughter in amusement from the hidden insult from Naruto's comment.

"**They can't all be wrong Naruto-kun. I must really be a failure." She said once again dropping her head.**

**Naruto could see that he was getting through to her but she was going to need a little more convincing.**

Obito numbly nodded but barely even noticed as he found himself lost upon one of his happy memories with his sister.

"**Hinata follow me." He said as he grabbed her hand.**

"Wonder where he's taking her?" Jiraiya wondered in forced amusement while waggling his brows at Kushina.

"Jiraiya!" Kushina and Tsunade shouted, and the Slug Princess immediately walloped her team-mate in the gut.

Minato and his team winced while Kushina smirked in amusement.

"He should have kept his mouth shut," Kakashi muttered with his team-mates nodded in agreement.

**Naruto took her to the Hokage Mountain and they stood on the fourth's head.**

"**This is where I come to think and just get away from it all Hinata." He said.**

"**Why did you bring me here Naruto-kun?" she asked.**

Everyone began to lean in as their curiosities were getting the better of them.

**Naruto looked out at the village, once again allowing himself to remember how many people despised him.**

"**I know exactly how you feel Hinata." He said at last.**

"**Almost everyone in this village, except for a select few, hate me." He said as Hinata gasped at his comment.**

"**They all look at me with scorn and hate. To them I am nothing but a stain that needs to be erased. Parents tell children not to play with me. I am called monster and sometimes demon. I am picked on, ridiculed, and have always been told that I will never amount to anything." He said with an emotionless voice.**

Everyone bowed their heads with a frown. Everything that the villagers were doing to the boy wasn't right! It took Kushina every ounce of her strength to stop herself from either raging in anger for the un-justice of her son's "childhood", or go into depression and sadness. She never expected her son to go through the hardships she wanted him to avoid. It hurt her deeply like any other mother. What hurt even more was the fact she couldn't be there to comfort her son since she was… gone.

'_No!'_ Kushina thought with determination. _'This time I WILL be there. Nothing will stop me from being there for my son. Nothing,'_

**Hinata was in tears as she heard how Naruto was treated by their own village.**

Kushina smiled softly at this. This was probably one of the few reasons why it was becoming bearable to keep reading more about her son (no matter how painful). Knowing there was people like Hinata who cared so much for her son.

"**Why? Why do they hate you Naruto-kun?" she asked as he turned her.**

"**I don't know why Hinata.**

Everyone flinched because _they_ knew exactly why the village was acting this way toward Naruto.

**But that isn't the point. Do you think that they're right?" he asked her seriously.**

"No," Obito answered without thinking.

"He was asking Hinata, dope," Kakashi said monotonously.

Obito twitched and glared at the last surviving Hatake. "I knew that!" He muttered with a pout.

Rin rolled her eyes, but on the inside she couldn't help feeling relieved to see Obito slowly returning back to his normal self.

Minato smiled softly at his team, but kept his worrying eyes on Obito.

**Hinata was shocked that he would ask such a question. "No! You aren't a demon or a monster!" she yelled.**

"**But the majority of them think so." He stated.**

"**Then they are idiots!**

Hearing this, Obito couldn't help but laugh in amusement to hear the kind Hyuuga cuss.

Everyone watched in amusement because they too caught on what Obito was thinking.

**They don't truly know you and don't know what they are talking about. You aren't a monster!" she said.**

**Naruto smiled at her. "And you aren't a failure." He said softly.**

"**You are Hinata Yuhi, you are my best friend, you are the best female ninja in the class, and you aren't a failure." He said strongly.**

**Hinata was brought to tears over his declaration, but these were no longer tears of sadness but of joy.**

Obito let out a silent sigh in relief. He was glad that Naruto finally reached out for Hinata and made her see that she wasn't a failure… and was worthy to keep on living with Naruto and Shino by her side. He just hopes that their friendship holds strong... much stronger than his and Anko's that fell apart because of that snake Sennin.

**She was once again wrapped in a hug by Naruto and this time gladly returned the affection.**

'**He doesn't think that I'm a failure.' She thought with glee.**

Everyone smiled softly.

"That Hiashi no teme must have put that into her head for far too long," Kushina said softly with a bitter and angry tone.

Minato nodded sadly but smiled warmly at his love. "Yes, but it was because of your son that she finally realizes that not everyone sees the same way as Hiashi (I can't even call him her _father_). It was because of him that brought her out of the pain the Hyuugas put her in," He said, bringing Kushina close him with his head on her left shoulder.

When Kushina heard his words, she couldn't help but realize that Minato's words described the same way she felt for Minato. Like Naruto had done for Hinata, Minato too had also brought out the determination and motivation she needed to go on. This made her think and brought hope within her heart.

**Naruto looked over at the village as he continued to speak to her.**

"**You know a wise man gave me some advice in this exact spot." He said as she looked at him.**

"**He told me not to worry about what the villagers think of me and that I shouldn't strive for their acknowledgement. He told me that the only people whose opinions should matter to me are those that truly care and know me. Hinata, can you think of one time that your clan had encouraged you, or showed they cared?" he asked.**

'_No,'_ Obito thought bitterly, but kept his face smoothly blank after years of practice when it came about his past or his clan.

**Hinata thought back but all she saw was the ridicule they gave her. She was never praised after her mother died.**

"No wonder. Her mother was probably the only one who cared and loved her," Tsunade said, feeling disgusted toward Hiashi and the rest of the Hyuuga clan.

Kushina nodded in agreement.

"**No" she said to Naruto.**

"**Then I want you to think about all those that care for you." He said.**

**Hinata's thoughts went to Iruka, Shino, Kurenai and most of all Naruto. None of them had ever thought of her as a failure. Naruto and Shino had befriended her. Iruka-sensei always encouraged her. Kurenai had adopted her and opened her home to the young girl.**

At this, everyone turned toward Obito, who was already a step ahead of them. As much as he felt a bit of jealousy toward the girl who was now best friends with Anko instead of him, Obito didn't begrudge her and actually felt grateful for what she has done for Anko and now Hinata. So he quickly opened his list of people that they can trust when they get back and wrote down Kurenai's name.

**She now saw that they were the ones that truly mattered to her. She didn't need to worry about what her clan thought as they never wanted to give her a chance. A smile appeared on her face as she pulled back from Naruto.**

"**You are right Naruto-kun. My family never cared for me except my mother who died. My father was always cold, and my sister took after him.**

Everyone became silent at this.

"Um…Rin-chan, can you please repeat that again," Obito said emotionlessly.

Rin did and soon everyone just sat silently.

"SHE HAS A LITTLE SISTER!" Obito shouted, finally snapped out of the silence which made everyone jump.

"Obito!" Rin shouted and slapped the said boy at the back of his head.

"Ow! You didn't need to slap so hard!" Obito muttered with a pout.

"Well it's your own fault. You didn't need to shout so loud," Rin said calming down her anger.

"Can you really blame me?" Obito said with a raised eye-brow at his crush. "I mean, come _on_! A _sister_? I didn't think it was possible for Hiashi-teme to reproduce once, but _twice_? !"

"You know what reproduce means? The world must be ending!" Kakashi said with a mucked surprise expression.

Obito glared at his team-mate. "Yes I do!"

"You know, I agree with Obito-kun," Kushina said, interrupting the fight between Minato's students that was about to come out… again. "The fact that Hiashi reproduce twice is a miracle itself! I feel bad for Hinata's mother,"

Everyone couldn't help but snort in agreement.

"Yes, and unfortunately for Hinata, it seems that Hiashi managed to get his youngest daughter to be more like him instead of like Hinata," Jiraiya frowned.

Minato solemnly nodded.

"Just continue reading Rin," Tsunade said with a sigh.

Rin nodded and continued on. Thankfully, they were almost at the end of the chapter.

**I was never given a chance. They made their minds up about me and refused to change them." She said.**

"**And that's why you shouldn't concern yourself about them anymore. They gave you up so they have no say over you." He said.**

"**I'm sorry for the way I have been acting Naruto-kun." She said.**

'_You shouldn't apologize,'_ Obito and Kushina thought.

"**No, I am the one who is sorry Hinata. My goal for being the Hokage is so that I can protect everyone that is precious to me. I swear to you that I will find a way to get rid of that seal Hinata-chan." He said.**

Kushina smiled brightly with pride. _'I'm so proud of you Naru-chan,'_ She thought warmly.

'_That swear won't be easy to accomplish Naruto,'_ Minato thought, but smiled warmly how much Naruto was willing to for his precious people.

**Hinata could believe it. She thought that Naruto would have left her and called her a failure, but neither of those things happened. He believed in her and said that he would protect and free her from the seal.**

"And he _will _free her!" Kushina said with a determined expression that held so much faith for her son.

**Naruto released her**

"He was _still _holding her?" Tsunade said with a raised eye-brow.

Kushina and Rin giggled.

"I sense_romance_ between these two in the future," Jiraiya chuckled.

Obito couldn't help but snicker while Kakashi rolled his eyes and Minato grinned in amusement.

**and looked out over the village.**

"**HEY MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI AND WILL BECOME HOKAGE TO PROTECT AND DEFEND ALL THOSE PRECIOUS TO ME!" he yelled at the top of his voice.**

"Hey!" Obito pouted at Rin, who looked at him in confusion.

"What?" Rin asked in exasperation, especially when they were so close to the end.

"Why didn't you shout like it said in the book?" Obito said with a disappointed pout.

Everyone, but Kakashi, face-faulted.

"Idiot," Kakashi muttered.

"What was that?" Obito shouted with narrowed eyes at Kakashi, who just glared at the Uchiha.

Rin decided to continue before either of them could start another argument.

**Hinata smiled at Naruto's actions and stood beside him.**

"**MY NAME IS HINATA YUHI AND I WILL BECOME A GREAT KUNOICHI ONE DAY!" she yelled.**

Obito silently grumbled under his breath when Rin didn't shout again like the book had said.

Everyone merely rolled their eyes at him.

**Naruto turned to her with a smile. 'You already are a great kunoichi Hinata.' He thought.**

"Aww!" The girls gushed, while the boys kept their faces blank to stop doing anything stupid if they wish to receive painful beatings from the three strong kunoichis.

**They both looked over the village as the sun began to set and Naruto took Hinata's hand as they watched the village bathed in the last rays of the sun.**

"Oh my Kami-sama, they're _so_ cute!" Rin squealed with a smile.

Kushina and Tsunade nodded in agreement.

The boys, except Minato (who's too polite to do so), had to stop themselves from rolling their eyes.

"Anyway, that was the end of the chapter, finally!" Rin sighed as she put down the book on the table in the middle of the group.

"So… who's going to read next?" Kushina asked.

The ones who already read turned toward Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi.

Tsunade looking between herself and the other two remaining then sighed and picked up the book. "Might as well and get it over with," She muttered and wished having some sake during the tense chapter. "**Chapter 5…**"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally DONE~! Yes! I'm finally done updating the new chapter of one of the top fanfiction I've ever written. HOLY SH**! OVER 200 REVIEWS AND NEARLY 40,000 HITS! HOLY KAMI-SAMA! YOU GUYS ROCK! Because of your motivation I've gotten the drive to continue this LONG chapter! You guys are the best! To those of you who realized that the whole chapter of chapter 04 in Naruto's True Nindo isn't completely done... I did that intentionally because this was getting TOO. DAMN. LONG! Thankfully, Kyuubi123 didn't mind, which I have to thank yet AGAIN! (grins) Thank you SO much guys! Let met know how this is coming! Until next time everyone~!<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or _**Naruto's True Nindo**_~!

**Beta:** Kyuubi123~!

**~`'`*`'`~`'`*`'`~**

Chapter 06

_The Gennin Exam_

**~`'`*`'`~`'`*`'`~**

Before Tsunade could read any further than the chapter title, food popped right in front of them which shocked them by the unsuspected event. They all blinked in confusion until a note floated on top of Minato's head. Carefully taking the note off his head, he unfolded it and read for the rest to hear:

_Hey everyone~! I thought you all might be a little hungry despite the emotional events that are going on so far in the book. Might as well eat especially for what's about to come in the next chapter! __**Which you weren't supposed to reveal, Tenshi!**__ Oh, lighten up Setsu-chan~! _You_ are supposed to be with two certain parents anyways! You know how much your mom is going to be worried sick out of her mind while your dad might go overboard and send out a search party especially with your mom pregnant. __**…you're getting off topic, Tenshi. Besides… you are not one to talk.**__ Yeah, yeah, _ANYWAY_ hope you all enjoy this somehow… peaceful chapter. __**Stop spoiling Tenshi!**__ Bwahahaha!_

_~Tenshi __**and Setsu**_

"I don't like what Tenshi just wrote about the next chapter after we read this one," Kushina muttered while worrying her lip.

"Might as well eat. We can at least relax a bit for this chapter at least," Jiraiya said, trying to ease up the atmosphere in the room.

'_But, for how long?'_ Minato frowned.

After finally eating their fill, Tsunade picked up the book once again and began to read:

**Kurenai Yuhi was one of the best female ninjas in the village.**

'_So… it's about her,'_ Obito thought, and immediately sat up in full attention. He wanted… _needed_ to know about this Kurenai who stole—I mean, became Anko's new friend.

**She was recently made jonin and was quite proud of her accomplishment. She had known Hinata since the girl was young and she had escorted her to the academy. She hated Hiashi Hyuuga and the entire clan with a passion for what they had done to the girl.**

"Join the club," Kushina and Obito muttered. They were definitely going to put their worst pranks toward the Hyuuga clan, even when they hadn't done anything yet. The thought of their most devious pranks made them grin with mischief much to their companions' discomfort. Although, the rest of Team Minato were secretly relieved to see Obito back to his normal self, or at least not showing any sign of the depression he had been showing a lot more than usual from the last chapter.

**Not only did they treat her like scum for the first 12 years of her life**

_12 years…_

Those words hit home for everyone, especially Obito. They were disgusted at the thought of the poor girl's mistreatment that had been going on for all of her life. Jiraiya swore under his breath which Tsunade barely paid attention to him because her own anger toward the Hyuugas. It took a while for everyone to calm down but still kept muttering curses toward the Hyuugas.

**but they had the audacity to brand her with the Caged Bird Seal and kick her out onto the street because they thought that she was weak.**

"I can't believe it! They really _did_ kick her out of the compound!" Kushina growled in pure rage. It saddened and angered her for the kind girl to have the misfortune to be born in the coldest and ruthless family that didn't see kindness as anything but a weakness.

Minato smiled sadly at his love and just gave her comfort in his arms to calm her anger down.

'_I don't know if I should feel lucky or cursed for still being able to stay with the other Uchihas,'_ Obito thought, holding back a tired sigh while trying to shut up the dark voice muttering in his head.

**Kurenai had adopted the girl to give her a place to stay as well as to comfort her.**

'_Good,'_ Kushina, Tsunade, and Rin thought in approval.

**However, Hinata was like a statue to her. She didn't say much of anything and continued to call her Kurenai-sama despite being told repeatedly to her Kurenai-nee-san. Kurenai had been told about Hinata's decline in the academy but couldn't get through to the girl.**

Obito grimaced. As much as he admired Kurenai's efforts, there was no way that Hinata was going to put down her walls. The ex-Hyuuga needed someone close to her to really break down the walls she created, which happened to be Naruto. He was really the only one who could truly get through to her because of their close friendship and Hinata's own feelings toward Kushina's son.

**She feared the Hyuugas had finally broken her spirit.**

Kushina flinched upon how close that could have been true for the young girl had her son not gone after her.

**Right now Kurenai was waiting for Hinata to get home. She had a mission and couldn't pick her up from school. It was getting late and she was beginning to worry when the front door opened. She saw Hinata walk in and immediately saw a difference. Hinata was holding her head high and there was a smile on her face.**

"Good," Kushina smiled, feeling another reassurance that Hinata was going to be all right now.

"**Hinata, where have you been?" Kurenai asked.**

"**Gomen Kurenai-nee-san but I was with Naruto-kun," She said with a smile.**

**Kurenai was shocked. Hinata was speaking again, called her nee-san, and admitted to being with Naruto.**

Obito had to stop himself from snickering when he found himself imagining her expression. Then again, having to watch your adopted sister isolate herself then turning up with a smile must have given her a surprise.

"**Oh really, well what happened between you two?" Kurenai asked with a slight smirk.**

"**I-it wasn't l-like that Nee-san!" Hinata stuttered as she began to blush.**

Everyone, especially Kushina, couldn't hold back their amused expressions. They were all glad to see the ex-Hyuuga Heiress back to her old shy and sweet self.

**Kurenai just laughed. It seems that whatever happened between them had solved Hinata's problem and brought her from the brink of despair.**

"**I'm just kidding Hinata. Well why don't you go get washed up and rest, I'll start dinner." She said.**

"**Nee-san do you think that you could teach me to cook?" Hinata asked shyly.**

Obito blinked in confusion. "Why would she like to learn how to cook?" He wondered aloud with a blank expression.

Kushina couldn't help but giggle with a big grin. "Obito… if there's one way to win a man's heart, it's through his stomach," She answered with a sly toned voice.

Tsunade and Rin nodded in agreement, while the boys looked at them with blank expressions.

"Eh…?" Kakashi and Obito frowned in confusion.

"You'll learn when you're both older, boys," Jiraiya said with a chuckle as he, as well as his student since he knew what Kushina was talking about. "Besides, isn't it the other way around with you two," He pointed toward Minato and Kushina.

Minato and Kushina blushed then glared at the amused Toad Sennin since they both knew _exactly_ what he meant by that comment. This in turn made Tsunade bite her lower lip to stop herself from giggling upon the memory she too had witnessed.

"Just continue reading," Kushina grumbled with a huff, her blush still brightly flushed.

'**Some things never change.' Kurenai thought. "Of course you can help Hinata. Are you planning to cook for someone special?" she said with a smirk.**

"Yes," Practically everyone answered this since they _all_ knew who the special someone would be for Hinata.

"**Nee-san!" Hinata yelled as her blush intensified.**

**Kurenai just laughed.**

She wasn't the only one. Everyone else in the room was laughing in amusement at Hinata's expression.

After finally calming down, Tsunade continued on with an amused smile.

**The next week came and Hinata was back to her old self, with a few changes. She would still blush around Naruto but her fainting had all but ceased.**

"Aww~! That's too bad. I was actually finding that entertaining," Obito pouted with a mock disappointed tone.

Rolling her eyes, Rin smacked the back of the Uchiha's head, but it was more gently than it usually was. This was something that Obito quickly took noticed but didn't dare to comment. Instead, he secretly looked at her with a curious, yet hopeful, gaze. He wondered what that could mean… He didn't dare hope what his heart desired.

"Why did you have to hit me?" Obito pouted even further toward his crush/love.

"You shouldn't find Hinata's fainting as entertainment," Rin scolded with Kushina nodded in full seriousness.

"All right, all right already. I get it," Obito grumbled.

**She now wore an indigo blue bandana over the seal on her forehead that Naruto had given her. She had also shed the large bulky beige coat she used to wear and began wearing a smaller indigo coat that was easier to move in and matched her head band, as well as black pants that ended just under her knees. Naruto had brought Shino up to speed on Hinata's behavior and Shino had simply said that he thought no less of her and was still her friend.**

This made everyone smile; not really feeling surprised by this. Nevertheless, they were happy to have Hinata's worries and fears finally put to rest by her friends.

**Naruto discovered that Kurenai and Anko were actually the best of friends and all four of them began to train over the weekends.**

Obito's smile immediately melted away from his face upon this sentence. He couldn't stop the unbearable pain of loneliness and loss of his nee-chan (older sister); the sister who knew him and became his other half upon his neglected life besides his sensei and teammates. He was now more than sure that she'd somehow long forgotten about him and of their bond. He didn't even want to think about the second option. The thought of it sent shivers down his spine at the dreadful possible event.

**They discovered that Hinata was built for the serpent taijutsu style because of her lithe form and flexibility. Hinata was overjoyed. Not only was she around teachers who cared for her, but she was able to spend time with Naruto as well. Shino would actually join them when he could and the three became closer, not only as friends but also as a team.**

"Do you believe Sarutobi-sensei will have them as a team once they graduate as Gennin?" Tsunade wondered aloud to Jiraiya and Minato, who both hold a close relationship toward the Third Hokage.

"Hopefully, because it wouldn't be right to separate these three into different teams or leaving one behind," Jiraiya said with a thoughtful expression.

"These three already trust each other and are cooperating like a good functional team. There are rarely any other academy students that go together and work as a team, even among friends. The only children who do are the Nara, Yamanaka and Akemichi clans since they're known for working well together," Minato said.

**This is the way that the academy progressed for the next six months until it was finally time for the graduation exam.**

Kushina and Obito cheered loudly over this while everyone leaned in anticipation. They all were excited to hear how Naruto, Hinata and Shino will do upon the exam. Not only were they excited, but Kushina and Minato were also curious how their other friends' children will do.

**The exam would cover ninjutsu, a written portion and a taijutsu spar.**

**The written test was given first and Naruto, Hinata, and Shino all scored high.**

Kushina couldn't help but grin in relief and pride for Naruto and his friends. Everyone else was also relieved over this. They were all more worried over Naruto, but having two brilliant friends and a big sister figure probably helped the Uzumaki with his academics. Not to mention Naruto's own determination to pass the Gennin exam giving him a lot of drive to study.

**When it came time for the taijutsu spar, Shino was the first to go and his opponent was Ino.**

"This is going to be quick battle," Obito said bluntly.

Everyone else couldn't help but nod. Fangirls were well known for not being all that great in battle field.

'_Inouichi is going to be really disappointed by his daughter's behavior over the Uchiha,'_ Minato thought.

**Needless to say that it was a quick fight as Ino didn't want to touch the "creepy bug guy".**

Everyone in the room shook their heads in disappointment.

**Hinata went up against Kiba and to everyone's surprise, except for her friends, was able to defeat the boy with a swift kick to the stomach that launched him from the ring.**

Everyone cheered, Kushina and Obito being the loudest while Kakashi smirked. They all could see the training was paying off and the Hyuugas were going to regret letting the kind ex-Hyuuga go.

**Shikamaru fought Sakura and promptly gave up; saying that fighting a girl was too troublesome.**

Kushina and Minato sweat dropped. There was definitely no doubt that this Shikamaru was Shikaku's son.

**Chouji fought some no name student and defeated him.**

Everyone in the room weren't surprised. The Clan Heirs were well known for topping the other students, especially the civilians, in the Academy.

**Then it came down to Naruto and Sasuke.**

This brought everyone to sit up straight in attention. This was the moment Kushina was especially been looking forward to. After all the training her son had been going through, she just knew her son would win against the Uchiha.

"**Heh, you can't run away now dobe." Sasuke said. This was what he had been waiting for, a chance to prove himself against a worthy opponent.**

Minato rolled his eyes. _'He really is Fugaku's son,'_ He thought with a deadpanned expression.

'**Worthy, but still beneath me.' Sasuke thought.**

**Naruto didn't reply. He was sick and tired of Sasuke's mouth and felt the need to shut him up.**

"Yeah, go kick his ass, Naruto!" Obito cheered then winced when he felt Tsunade slap the back of his head.

"Watch your language, gaki," Tsunade said with a scolding tone.

'**Looks like it's time to show Sasuke what I can really do.' He thought.**

Everyone tensed as they got ready for the battle with Obito holding the popcorn (where he'd gotten that, no one knew) close to hear the epic sparring match while cheering for his sensei's girlfriend's son.

**As they got into position, Sasuke was the first to attack.**

Kushina tensed, even though she has full confidence over her son winning against Sasuke, it didn't make her concern over her son's well being go away.

**He came from the left and tried to punch Naruto in the face. Naruto simply moved his head out of the way.**

Kushina couldn't help letting out a sigh of relief.

Upon hearing this, Minato smiled softly at his love and whispered in her ear, "He'll be fine,"

It was a simple statement, but it meant more to Kushina and she could feel herself relax even more.

"Yeah! Go Naruto!" Obito openly cheered then gave himself some of the popcorn from the bowl on his lap. In a way, he felt bad for cheering for Kushina's son over his youngest cousin.

Kakashi rolled his eyes over his team-mate's excitement.

**Sasuke had been anticipating this and tried to sweep kick Naruto's feet out. Naruto once again simply dodged. Sasuke was becoming increasingly annoyed.**

Minato couldn't help but smirk at this. He felt proud of Kushina's son. He knew Naruto had gotten the spar in control and would surely win the match by how frustrated the Uchiha was becoming. This will lead to mistakes much like Fugaku had done when Minato sparred with him when the Uchiha heir wouldn't leave him alone.

'_Now he does everything he can to avoid me,'_ Minato thought in amusement with a hidden, sly grin.

**Naruto dodged every attack he threw at him with little to no difficulty.**

"**Fight back dope." He said.**

**Naruto simply stared at him. "Oh is it my turn? I can't believe that that's all you got." He said as he charged Sasuke looking to punch him.**

Kushina, Obito, Rin, and Kakashi couldn't help but snort at this.

"The gaki has definitely trained hard with Mitarashi-san and Yuhei-san," Minato said with smile.

"Not surprising. Not to mention he was also getting help from Hinata and Shino by sparring and training with them also helped make him stronger," Jiraiya commented with Tsunade nodding in agreement.

**Sasuke put his guard up only for Naruto to change from one style of taijutsu to completely different style in a second to kick him in the stomach.**

Minato's eyes widened upon hearing this, not from shock but from familiarity.

Everyone else was confused, for the moment they forgotten about the Dragon style taijutsu Naruto received from the cloaked man.

'**What the heck was that? I was sure that he was attacking with the crane style and then he suddenly switched to the lotus?' Sasuke wondered.**

That was when Jiraiya and Tsunade's eyes widened upon remembering the description of the Dragon style taijutsu the cloaked man had explained to Naruto 2 chapters ago. Kushina and Team Minato were still left clueless, although they did get the suspicious feeling they heard of this from somewhere.

**He didn't have time to contemplate this as Naruto was on him once again. The fight became one sided as Sasuke couldn't keep up with Naruto. Every time he tried to guess Naruto's next move, Naruto would change styles and catch him off guard. It was like fighting three or four different styles at once.**

'_That's exactly how the Dragon Style works. Although Naruto hasn't fully mastered the style yet, he's definitely getting the style right,'_ Minato thought proudly.

**Naruto ended the fight by changing from a serpent style punch to an iron first style kick that caught Sasuke in the chest and launched him out of the ring.**

"**The winner is Naruto." Iruka said with pride.**

Everyone in the room cheered in celebration. They all felt proud and happy for Naruto's win over the Uchiha, most especially Kushina, who couldn't wipe out the grin out of her face.

**Everyone was dumbfounded, including Hinata and Shino.**

"Eh? Why is that? I would have thought Hinata and Shino wouldn't feel surprised over Naruto's win?" Obito asked in confusion.

"I don't think that's it, Obito. It was probably the Dragon Style Naruto used in the spar that surprised them. He probably never used the style in front of them," Minato answered.

That's when it hit Kushina and Team Minato. The Dragon style taijutsu! That's why the change of taijutsu styles Naruto had done in the spar sounded familiar. They all sweat dropped and couldn't help but feel really stupid. The four decided not to say anything to save themselves from their embarrassment, most especially from Kakashi.

**Naruto had never used the dragon style in front of them before and it was amazing. The way he switched between styles so easily was astonishing.**

"It _sounds_ amazing," Obito mutters with Rin, who sat next to him and heard, nodded in agreement.

"**Naruto-kun what was that?" Hinata asked.**

"**Yes I would like to know as well." Shino said.**

"**Well it's a style that I have been working on for the last year it's called the true dragon style and was given to me." Naruto said slightly embarrassed.**

"**Why haven't you used it before Naruto?" Iruka asked as Sasuke finally rose to his feet.**

**Naruto shrugged. "I didn't want to use it against a comrade if I had a choice and it is a long way from being finished. I can only incorporate three to four styles at once. The true dragon style has dozens of different styles. Some of which I've never seen before." Naruto said.**

"That's about right," Minato silently muttered to himself.

"What Naruto decided was the correct course," Tsunade said, impressed.

Jiraiya nodded in agreement. "That style of taijutsu is powerful that should only be used toward the enemy rather than your friends and comrades. Not only that, but also gives Naruto an edge whenever he decides to use it unexpectedly in battle," He said.

Kushina positively beamed upon hearing the praise toward her son.

"**Well whatever it was doesn't matter as you have passed the taijutsu portion of the exam. Alright everyone let's go inside for the ninjutsu portion." Iruka said.**

"FINALLY! I already had to take it the first time, and as much as I like to hear Naruto, Hinata, and Shino pass… I hate hearing about that dreadful test! I had enough just _doing_ it once," Obito scowled at the thought of _tests_, especially the Gennin Exam. It wasn't entirely bad, but the words "Gennin Exam" would lead to the horrible memory with those old Uchiha councilors, his uncle and head of the Uchiha clan, and his bastard of a father. The only good thing was also gone forever on that day as well…

**As everyone began to reenter the academy Naruto was stopped by Sasuke.**

Upon hearing this, everyone groaned in annoyance. They all knew where this was going.

"**What do you want?" Naruto asked exasperated.**

"**Give me the scroll for the style, I want to learn it." Sasuke demanded.**

"Are you serious?!" Obito shouted in exasperation toward his cousin. He was getting more and more disappointed toward his youngest cousin, who was nothing like Itachi. Then again, Itachi was still just a young kid so he still held innocence of that of a child.

"Does he really believe Naruto-chan will just hand over the scroll when that scroll is only meant for him? How power hungry does this brat get?" Kushina inquired in shock.

"Must have gotten it from his father," Minato sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke kind of reminds me of Kakashi-kun," Rin said with a thoughtful expression.

Kakashi and even Obito looked at Rin with shocked, gaping expressions as if they couldn't believe to what she just said.

Rin blushed upon seeing their expressions. "What?! It's kind of true," She said defensively.

"Ok… Kakashi might be a yakudo (jerk), but he's _nothing_ like Sasuke. That guy is completely power hungry and doesn't care much about anyone unlike Kakashi. Kakashi-teme lives by the rule book, but he does care about his comrades at least, especially Minato-sensei. Sasuke, on the other hand, won't respect his own sensei like Kakashi or care about his team-mates," Obito said with conviction that surprised not only Rin, but also Kakashi. In fact, Kakashi was staring at his team-mate in shock; yet, he looked at the Uchiha with a grateful expression in his black eyes.

Minato stared his Gennin students with a proud smile. He could see the more time they all spend reading these books the closer they grew as comrades.

Jiraiya couldn't help but chuckle upon seeing his student's expression. In a way, he was glad to hear Kushina's son doesn't have a close friendship with the Uchiha. He was being reminded too much of Orochimaru, and he's gotten a feeling that history would repeat themselves if Naruto gained a friendship with Sasuke. Even though it would be a good rival-friendship relationship… he's gotten a feeling it was something Naruto didn't need anymore. Now, the boy needs more support and care than ever especially if he wanted to protect those precious to him.

"**I will answer that in this order. No, No, No, and Heck No!" Naruto said as he walked past the fuming Uchiha.**

Everyone in the room couldn't help but laugh in amusement on how Naruto answered back toward the arrogant Uchiha.

"**Don't turn your back on me! You may be good at taijutsu but I am still better than you." Sasuke said.**

Minato rolled his eyes, again, in annoyance. "Where have I heard that before?" He said sarcastically, much to Kushina's and Jiraiya's amusement since it's been awhile since Minato expressed annoyance or his infamous sarcasm. Tsunade and Team Minato, on the other hand, couldn't help but look at the Namikaze with surprised expressions. They had never seen Minato express annoyance or sarcasm before. Heck, they didn't believe he even knew what sarcasm was. Sure, in battle he held a fierce expression that scared many enemies and even allies alike, but outside of that… Minato was always kind with warm smiles so it was a bit of shock to see this other side of Minato's.

"**So what if you are?" Naruto asked, not bothering to turn around.**

Jiraiya was noticing more and more the similarities between Kushina's son and his own student. The book never gave a description of Naruto's appearance, but so far he was noticing that while he had Kushina's personality… he noticed Naruto was acting a lot like Minato especially now that Naruto was becoming calmer thanks to his friends, Anko, and Iruka. This sentence alone gave it away. For that was the same exact answer and action Minato gave toward Fugaku when he tried to put him down after a spar.

He snuck a glance toward his student and his student's girlfriend with a thoughtful expression.

"**You are the one keeping score. I don't care if you're better than me or if I'm better than you. It means nothing to me." Naruto said. "You are the one who feels the need to compare our skills and the one who keeps challenging me because you want to know if you're the best. I personally couldn't care less. The world doesn't resolve around you Sasuke. I don't know how long you have been waiting to fight me and I don't care. I can guarantee you that fighting and beating you are not on my top list of things to do. Get over yourself." Naruto said as he continued to walk to class.**

Jiraiya and Kushina's jaws dropped down to the floor after the speech.

"What's wrong, Jiraiya-san, Kushina-chan?" Rin asked, with everyone else looking at the two curiously.

"N-Naruto-kun said almost the exact same speech Minato-kun had given to Fugaku-teme years ago when we were Gennin!" Kushina answered with shocked eyes.

Everyone blinked then widened their eyes in shock, especially Minato since he'd forgotten all about that.

"Really?" Obito asked in surprise.

Jiraiya and Kushina nodded, since they and Minato's two other deceased Gennin team-mates (whom Minato can't talk about without becoming an emotional wreck) were the only ones who witnessed the incident.

'_I'm really starting to believe Naruto may be Minato's son,'_ Jiraiya thought.

'**I will prove myself superior to you Naruto. Just wait.' Sasuke thought as he went to class as well.**

Minato and Obito rolled their eyes at this with dead-panned expressions. _'Why am I not surprised…' _Minato and Obito thought in annoyance.

**When everyone had reentered the class, Iruka began the ninjutsu portion of the class.**

"**Okay you all must perform a henge, substitution, and a bunshin to pass." He said, looking at Naruto worriedly. Naruto, despite his vast improvement, couldn't make one decent clone.**

Everyone frowned at this.

"That's going to be a problem," Tsunade muttered.

Jiraiya shook his head in agreement. "The academy really has lowered their standards. I'm beginning to believe that the council, more specifically the civilian councilors, are the ones who changed all of that for _their_ children to make it in the regiment. Naruto shouldn't fail the test just because of his vast amount of chakra from not only the Kyuubi, but also being an Uzumaki, who were known of their massive chakra reserves," He said with a frown.

Kushina sighed, for it was true. She knew how difficult it was going to be for her son in chakra control. Even to this day she didn't have complete control of her chakra, but she most likely had the most control with her chakra thanks to chained chakra restraining the Kyuubi in her seal.

"Hopefully Anko-chan taught Naruto-kun how to do it properly, or maybe teach him a different type of jutsu," Obito said, which had Minato, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade thinking before the Slug Princess decided to continue.

**Shino and Hinata looked at Naruto in fear.**

"**Naruto-kun can you even make a clone?" she asked.**

"**Nope." Naruto said with a smile on his face.**

"He's doomed," Team Minato said in unison with dead-panned expressions much to the adults' amusement.

"**Then why are you so confident?" Shino asked.**

"**That is a secret." Naruto said, enjoying the confused looks on his friends' faces.**

Obito face palmed. "_Great_, now Naruto is copying that cloaked guy," Obito groaned dramatically.

'**That must be why that man keeps saying it. It's kind of fun.' Naruto thought.**

"**Shino." Iruka called.**

**Shino nodded to his friends and went to take the exam.**

"Shino has this in the bag," Obito said confidently.

"We already knew this," Kakashi said in a monotone voice while rolling his eyes.

Obito glared at his rival-friend, who completely ignored him.

**He came back shortly with his ninja head band around his head.**

"**Good job Shino." Naruto said as Hinata nodded.**

"**Make sure that you do the same." He said in return. They had known Shino long enough to know that that meant "thanks".**

Minato smiled at this. Seems the Shino took after his father when it comes to communicating with others. He was glad to see how close the three were. The Aburame were known to communicate with little words, but once you get to know them then you'll be able to know what they're truly saying and feeling. Besides, he was close friends with him especially after that certain ANBU mission with him and Chouza Akemichi.

**Hinata went next.**

Kushina and Obito immediately sat up in attention. Both already have soft spot for the new Yuhi.

**And came back shortly with her ninja head band around her neck.**

Kushina and Obito cheered with everyone else smiling upon Hinata's success.

**Naruto wondered at the odd placement.**

"**Hey Hinata-chan, why are you wearing your head band around your neck?" he asked.**

**Hinata blushed. The reason was because she wanted to keep the indigo head band Naruto had given her around her forehead, but she couldn't say that of course.**

The girls in the room giggled at this.

"Awe, Hinata-chan is sooo cute~! She's definitely perfect for my Naruto-chan!" Kushina cooed with a large grin.

Minato couldn't help but smile in amusement at his giggling girlfriend.

Obito and Kakashi snorted, but then winced once they felt Rin hit the back of their heads much to the two sennins' amusement.

"**Um I just want to try something different." She said**

**Naruto brushed it off as a weird girl thing**

The girls now face palmed.

"Remind me to teach Naruto-chan everything about girls," Kushina said.

Minato chuckled. "I'll be sure to remind you of that, my Kushi-hime," He said lovingly, which prompted Kushina's usual blush to bloom upon her cheeks.

**and waited for his turn to come.**

**When it was Naruto's turn he began his descent, but not before Hinata grabbed his hand.**

This made Kushina lean over in anticipation.

**He turned to her and saw a blush spreading her entire face.**

"**Do your best Naruto-kun." She said meekly as Shino nodded his head in agreement.**

"**I will Hinata-chan besides I can't be the leader of our team unless I become a ninja." He said with a smile as he walked off.**

"I really do hope sensei keeps them as a team. It would ruin the hard work they all put in their training," Tsunade interrupted herself.

Jiraiya and Minato nodded in agreement. They, as well everyone else in the room, knew that the three would be devastated if they were separated into different teams.

**Hinata watched him go with a warm feeling in her chest. He wanted to pass so that they could be on a team together. He also wanted to pass so that he could eventually become Hokage, but it seemed that he cared about them as a whole before he cared about himself.**

At this, Jiraiya, once again, couldn't help but glance at his student with a thoughtful expression.

**This was another reason why Hinata liked her blonde hero.**

He almost missed it, but he immediately caught the last part of the sentence. It took every control of his body not to show a reaction, but he couldn't hide his eyes widening. Thankfully, no one seemed to have noticed. _'Blonde hero?! There's only one blonde in Konoha I know for certain Kushina would allow herself to marry! So that means… I can't believe it… actually, it all makes sense. Naruto is a perfect mixture of Kushina and Minato, which he now showed over the conversation between the Uchiha and Naruto much like Minato and Fugaku. Heh, looks like Minato doesn't have anything to worry about. Now I know for certain Naruto is Minato's son!'_ Jiraiya smirked.

'**He is so selfless.' She thought with a small smile.**

Kushina beamed with pride and happiness. Just hearing more about her son brought her joy, especially upon the thoughts of her future daughter-in-law.

**Naruto stood in front of Iruka and another teacher.**

"**Alright Naruto, I want you to use a henge, a substitution, and a clone to pass the ninjutsu portion." Iruka said.**

Everyone leaned in anxiously and in anticipation.

**Naruto concentrated and henged into the fourth Hokage. Iruka and the teacher beside him were sure that the fourth was reborn when they saw the intense blue eyes that the former leader was known for.**

At this, EVERYONE turned toward Minato, who looked back with confused, clueless, yet held the same intense blue eyes the book described.

"What?" Minato asked in confusion.

'_Could it be that the Fourth Hokage is…'_

**When Naruto released the henge the teachers were shaking slightly**

"**That was amazing Naruto. I really thought I was looking at the fourth." Iruka said.**

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at this, and quickly filed this information for later. Somehow, that information seemed too important to ignore especially upon remembering in the earliest chapters when his sensei thought to have seen the Yondaime in Naruto.

**Nas ruto blushed slightly under the praise. "Well the fourth is my hero and I want to surpass him eventually." He said.**

**Naruto then did a substitution with the teachers sitting beside him.**

**Naruto took a deep breath and went through the signs for a clone. Suddenly ten Narutos were standing beside him.**

Everyone cheered, or smirked, upon the Uzumaki's success. Even though they had faith in the boy, they still felt relieved upon the success of the one jutsu that kept holding Naruto back from becoming a ninja.

"**Amazing Naruto I can't believe that you mastered the clone jutsu!" Iruka exclaimed.**

"**I didn't." Naruto said laughing at their confused expressions.**

"Yeah, I didn't think so," Jiraiya said with a chuckle.

"Huh?" Team Minato wondered with confused frowns.

"You'll see," Minato smiled.

"**I have always had too much chakra and not enough control to use the regular clone jutsu so I used a shadow clone." He said.**

"Oooooh," They finally got it.

**The teachers had to pick their jaws off of the floor. Here was a genin who could use shadow clones and use it without showing any sign of chakra exhaustion that was said to accompany the jutsu.**

"**Who taught that to you Naruto?" Iruka asked.**

"**My nee-san." Naruto said simply. Anko wanted to make sure that her little brother passed the exam this time and taught him the jutsu.**

Obito stilled and tried to mask his jealousy (again) over Naruto's close sibling relationship with his Anko-nee-chan. _'She's not your sister anymore, get grip Obito!'_ He told himself, but even with that he couldn't cut the bond, even when Anko doesn't remember, that he shared with his longtime friend. He just… didn't know what to do. More than anything he wanted to get close to Anko again even when she doesn't remember him, but… it was far too painful. For now, he was… content (he WAS!) to watch over his nee-chan at a distance (then why does his heart feel like it's tearing itself apart…?).

**She knew that the reason that it was forbidden was that the user could die of chakra exhaustion if they created too many clones at once, but she also knew that this would never be an issue for Naruto as his chakra reservoir were huge and only growing larger.**

"It's a good thing Naruto had Anko to help him out with that problem," Minato said to his beaming girlfriend, who nodded in agreement.

"**Well you pass Naruto!" Iruka said with pride on his face as he handed Naruto his head band.**

Everyone smiled, grinned, or smirked for Naruto achieving a step toward his main goal.

**A huge smile encompassed Naruto's face as he took the head band and placed it on his forehead.**

"**Thanks Nii-san." He said as he went back to his friends.**

'**You're one step closer Naruto.' Iruka thought.**

'**I'm one step closer.' Naruto thought as he sat down with his friends and thanked them when they congratulated him.**

**As the day ended and the children were beginning to leave Naruto, Shino, and Hinata were standing together outside the classroom.**

"**Let's go and celebrate! Ramen for everyone!" Naruto yelled.**

"Yeah! Ramen~!" Kushina yelled much like her son much to Minato's ears' dismay, but didn't dare express it for fear what his beautiful, yet dangerous, girlfriend would do to him.

Obito and Jiraiya had to cover their mouths to stop themselves from snickering at Minato's predicament.

"**I'm sorry Naruto but I can't accompany you. I must go home and begin training with my insects with my father." Shino said as he began to walk off.**

"**Gomen Naruto-kun, but Kurenai-nee-san wants me home as well for cooking lessons." She said with a blush, not wanting him to know why she was taking cooking lessons.**

Kushina grinned at this and had to stop herself from squealing over her cute future daughter-in-law.

"**Oh, okay then I will see you guess later." Naruto said a bit downtrodden.**

Now Kushina was frowning along with everyone else in the room. Her heart ached for her future son. She knew how it felt never having a parent(s) waiting for you just after accomplishing something you've been working so hard on. Just like before Kushina wondered what had happened to her that made her leave her precious son alone. Never once had her thoughts wondered about Naruto's father…

Minato felt pang of sympathy for Naruto. He knew that his friends were the reason why the pain of the loss of parents was numbed and easily ignored, but when they weren't around…

**As Naruto began to walk to the ramen stand he noticed that many of the villagers were looking at him differently. They seemed to be reevaluating their opinions of him, though a vast majority of them still looked at him with scorn.**

This brought a growl from not only Kushina but also everyone else in the room.

**As Naruto entered the ramen stand, he was greeted by Ayame and Teuchi. They were two of the first people to treat him kindly and he was their best customer.**

Kushina smiled and nodded in agreement. "I'm glad Teuchi-jiji and his daughter never shunned Naruto-chan like the rest of the village," She said.

"**How did you do Naruto?" Ayame said with an eager expression.**

"**I passed with flying colors!" Naruto said with a smile.**

"**That's great Naruto so what will you have?" Teuchi asked.**

"**Whatever he orders is on me." Said a voice, causing the group to look at the new figure.**

"**What do you want, Mizuki!" Narto said angrily.**

Everyone tensed upon hearing the familiar, hateful name that everyone despised and had hoped to never hear it again. Unfortunately, it seemed their hopes were immediately crushed.

**Mizuki held his hands up in defense.**

"**Easy, Naruto I'm not here to fight. I am sorry for what I did to you and wanted to make it up to you." He said sincerely.**

"Sincerely my ass," Obito muttered quietly so Rin or Tsunade couldn't hear him. Fortunately, they were both too upset at the mention of Mizuki to pay attention to him.

**Naruto looked at him but could find nothing in his demeanor or his attitude to refute his claim.**

"**Fine I guess." Naruto said a bit suspiciously as he ordered his ramen.**

Kushina and Obito groaned in disagreement for having Mizuki joining Naruto.

Minato himself didn't like where this was going either.

"**Naruto, you like Hinata and Shino right?" Mizuki asked.**

Everyone narrowed their eyes with suspicion.

"Where is that baka (idiot) going with this?" Obito inquired.

"He's definitely up to something," Minato frowned.

**Naruto stopped eating and looked at him.**

"**Yeah they're my best friends, why?" He asked.**

"**It just seems to me that you would want to be on their team, though that isn't likely to happen." Mizuki said.**

Jiraiya and Obito both swore under their breath as they and everyone else in the room began to understand where the insidious traitor was going with this.

"He's going to use that against Naruto now!" Jiraiya groaned in dismay.

Kushina bit her bottom lip with furrowed brows in worry. Minato held her closer to him as his eyes shone with worry and dread.

"This is _not_ good," Tsunade grimaced.

"**What! Why?!" Naruto asked. He didn't want to be separated from his friends.**

"**Their techniques make them better for a tracking team wouldn't you agree." Mizuki said.**

"Unfortunately, he's right. Both of Shino's and Hinata's clans were known to be the best trackers in the village and are usually teamed up together with the Inuzuka," Minato said with a sigh.

**Naruto thought about it. With Shino's bugs and Hinata's byakugan they did seem more based around a tracking team.**

"**So you see they will probably be put on the same team as someone else who has tracking and recovery abilities." Mizuki said. "And you aren't known for that."**

"Actually, with Naruto's Kage no Bunshins (Shadow Clones) he can be a tracker as well as a protector for Shino and Hinata when they are in trouble," Minato said with a thoughtful expression.

"What do you mean sensei?" Rin asked.

"Kage Bunshins weren't only known for being solid clones, but also to give the information they gather whenever they are destroyed back to the original. The downside is the amount of chakra needed to be used as whenever a Kage Bunshin is made, the user will immediately feel a large amount of chakra depleted from them and have them exhausted. Too many clones, the user could die from it," Minato explained.

"With Naruto, that won't be the case," Jiraiya continued. "Not only is he an Uzumaki, but also the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi,"

"So, nobody will know that Naruto could also be tracker?" Obito asked.

"Maybe, but no one has ever done it since not even ANBU Black Ops would use more than five Kage Bunshins," Minato shrugged with an unsure expression.

"Let's hope _they_ do so that Naruto could definitely stay with Hinata and Shino," Kushina said with a hopeful expression.

"**What do I have to do?" Naruto asked.**

"Wait! You mean Naruto actually asked _Mizuki_ for help?!" Obito shouted in shock.

"He's desperate," Jiraiya shook his head with a sigh.

"**You need to prove that you are a good tracker or good at stealth and recovery." Mizuki said.**

"**How do I do that?" Naruto asked desperately.**

'_Oh no, why do I have a bad feeling about this,'_ Minato thought in dismay.

**Mizuki smiled. 'Hook line and sinker.'**

Everyone tensed.

"**Tell me Naruto, what do you know about the Forbidden Scroll?" Mizuki said with the same smile.**

"THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL?!" Jiraiya, Minato, and Tsunade shouted in horror as they realized the bastard's plan.


	7. Chapter 7: Sneak Peek

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or _**Naruto's True Nindo**_~!

**Beta:** Kyuubi123~!

**~`'`*`'`~`'`*`'`~**

Chapter 07

_Secrets Revealed_

_(__**SNEEK PEAK**__)_

**~`'`*`'`~`'`*`'`~**

Everyone in the room were tense and on edge since the end of the chapter earlier. Kushina now knew why Tsuki-tenshi and Setsu decided for them to eat before as something like this would have made them sick to eat. Even now she felt a little sick upon feeling her nerves filled with anxiety and worry over her future son.

"Who's going to read next?" Tsunade asked, still holding the book in her hand.

Jiraiya and Kakashi, unnoticeably, slumped into their seats when everyone turned toward them.

"I've already read," Jiraiya objected.

"But only a part of it," Minato pointed out.

"Well, I, at least, did read something unlike this gaki (brat) over here," Jiraiya argued back.

"He's got a point there," Kushina said.

With an annoyed sigh, Kakashi took the book from Tsunade and began to read the new chapter.

"**Chapter 5…**"

**Naruto was currently sneaking into the Hokage's office to try and find the forbidden scroll.**

Everyone groaned.

"I can't believe he really fell for Mizuki's trap," Obito said.

**According to Mizuki, if he were able to retrieve the scroll and avoid detection or capture, then he would have proven that he was a competent tracker and retriever. Mizuki had told him where to find the scroll and told him where to meet up if he completed the mission. It took all of Naruto's infiltration skills to not get caught.**

Jiraiya, Minato and Tsunade looked impressed and amazed.

"I can't believe he's actually successful into sneaking inside the building without getting caught. Either the ANBU Black Ops are losing their touch, or this kid is really good in the art of stealth," Tsunade said.

"Probably from those pranks he used to do before becoming serious with his training," Minato said while glancing down at Kushina, who merely grinned "innocently" at him.

'_She's definitely Naruto's mother,'_ Everyone, but Kushina, thought with a sweat drop.

**All the while there was a nagging thought in the back of his head that told him that something was off.**

"I wished he listened to his instincts," Kushina groaned.

**'I can't worry about that.' He thought suppressing the feeling. In his mind, the only thing that mattered was completing this mission and being on a team with Shino and Hinata. They were his oldest friends and never once did anything wrong to him. All three of them had worked and trained together for the last six months and their teamwork was nearly perfect. All Naruto had to do was complete this mission and he would be able to keep their group together.**

Everyone frowned, but they couldn't fault Naruto, especially Kushina. The way Naruto had lived as far as they read would made anyone want to stick with those closest to them. They all saw how strong the trio's friendship was, especially after the whole incident with Hinata only made their bond stronger. So they couldn't blame Naruto for doing what he was about to do.

**Naruto found the scroll exactly where Mizuki said it would be. While this would have seemed strange to Naruto on any other day, his mind was far too focused on completing what he thought to be an important mission for him to consider the situation.**

"He really needs to pay closer attention," Tsunade frowned.

"Like I said before Hime, he's desperate. What Mizuki pointed out was actually a possibility to happen. Despite their team-work, it's well known the Hyuugas and Aburames work best together in a tracking team with an Inuzuki among them," Jiraiya said.

"I know, but a shinobi should really pay close attention and not focus on one thing only," Tsunade sighed.

**As he began to walk away, he heard footsteps coming toward the room.**

Everyone tensed.

**Thinking fast, Naruto placed the scroll on his back and quickly hid.**

**The door opened and the Hokage walked in.**

Everyone groaned. They, especially the older ninjas, knew that Naruto was caught. Not even Naruto could hide his presence from the Hokage, especially Sarutobi.

"Naruto's so dead," Obito muttered.

**Sarutobi had been in many battles in his life and this had given him a sixth sense of when someone was near. He concentrated but couldn't pin down who was around.**

"**Whoever is in here better come out now!" the old leader said.**

**He received an answer in the form of dozens of clones running out of the door and window.**

"A diversion," Minato said, impressed.

"Yeah, now the old man won't know which is the real Naruto and gives the boy more time to escape. Not even the Hyuugas would know which one is the real one," Jiraiya nodded in agreement with his student.

"**Sorry about this old man!" One Naruto yelled.**

**Sarutobi was confused. Why was Naruto sneaking around? Why had he run off like that? Shaking it off as inconsequential the old leader sat down to read his Icha Icha book**

"Icha Icha book?" Jiraiya, Minato, Kakashi, and Obito blinked with a blank expression.

"It's probably a book that hasn't been published yet," Tsunade shrugged.

**when he noticed that the room containing the forbidden scroll was slightly open. He rushed in to see the scroll missing.**

"Oh _now_ he notices!" Obito said in exasperation. "And the Hokage, especially the 'Professor', was supposed to be smart,"

"Obito!" Rin bonked the Uchiha's head, who groaned while clutching his painful head. "Don't be rude to our Hokage,"

Obito merely grumbled under his breath.

'**Naruto what have you done?' the leader thought and he signaled Anbu to gather all available chunin and jonin.**

**Naruto was currently resting against a tree. He had gotten to the spot indicated by Mizuki with plenty of time to spare. His curiosity had gotten the better of him and he opened the scroll to see what made it so special.**

"Naruto!" Kushina shouted in disappointment while everyone else sans Minato groaned.

Minato had to hide his amusement because he knew better than to have it shown in front of Kushina. After all, Naruto's curiosity all came from his girlfriend. Not to mention, he wasn't a masochist to tell her that.

"His curiosity is going to get him into trouble one day," Kakashi muttered with a sigh before continuing.

"**Naruto!" yelled a voice, causing the young genin to look up.**

"**Iruka-niisan, Anko-neesan you two were sent to capture me?" he asked.**

"Oh thank Kami-sama it's them! Now they'll be able to tell Naruto that he's been tricked and Mizuki-teme won't get that blasted scroll!" Kushina said in relief.

Minato, Jiraiya, and Tsunade on the other hand became uneasy. They just knew it wasn't over. There was still the possibility that Mizuki was hidden in the same area.

"**No you idiot!" Anko yelled. "All available chunin and jonin are hunting your butt down and we happened to find you."**

"**Naruto what are you doing with the forbidden scroll." Iruka said testily.**

**Naruto wondered if he should tell them.**

"He should, or else he'll be seen as a traitor to the village," Minato said grimly.

Everyone grimaced since they knew it would be more dangerous for Naruto be marked as one since so many hated the young pre-teen.

**He didn't want to try and run because he already knew that that was a foregone conclusion. He decided that he had to have performed adequately, given so little time to prepare, so he told them what Mizuki had told him.**

"Good," Kushina said with a relived sigh.

**Anko and Iruka looked at each other, both having a bad feeling about the situation. That Mizuki knew where the forbidden scroll resided was troubling enough, **

Jiraiya frowned in agreement. "How _did_ Mizuki know where the forbidden scroll was located? It's supposed to be very well hidden, not to mention unknown to everyone except for the Hokage, to us Sennins, and the ANBU Black Ops,"

No one knew how to answer that because they just didn't know. Things weren't right and they wondered what was going on.

**but why would he go through the trouble of using Naruto? Before either of the two could voice these concerns, all three suddenly had to avoid dozens of kunai and shuriken thrown at them.**

Everyone tensed, especially Obito and Kushina.

"**Well I must say that I am impressed Naruto. You were able to recover the scroll in record time. Now give it to me." Mizuki said as he came out from behind a tree.**

Everyone cursed upon Mizuki's arrival.

"Damn that teme!" Obito growled.

"**Mizuki, what is the meaning of this!" Iruka said.**

"**Iruka, you should have been able to guess by now. I had that brat steal the scroll for me. Now I'm going to take it, kill you, and give it to my master," Mizuki said with a smile on his face.**

Everyone, especially Kushina, growled. Minato, while also upset as everyone else, did not miss hearing 'my master' from Mizuki.

'_So someone else is playing behind the scenes,'_ Minato thought with narrowed eyes.

**Anko suddenly began to laugh. "You think that you can kill us? You really are an idiot! This works for me just fine though. Now that you're a traitor I can do whatever I want to you." She said with a sadistic smile.**

Obito shivered for a split second before mirroring Anko's grin. After all, he had been spending most of his life with Anko so it wasn't surprising that he mimicked some things after her. He didn't do it often, but when he does… well, people soon learn to make a run for it, _especially_ if the two siblings (in all but blood) were scheming together.

**Mizuki for his part seemed unafraid of Anko.**

Hearing this, Obito narrowed his eyes suddenly feeling suspicious. Dread began to fill his heart and he began to worry over his sister.

**He simply made a hand sign and Anko suddenly fell to the ground, screaming in pain as she clutched her neck.**

"NO!" Obito shouted in panic.

Rin immediately grabbed Obito's hand as comfort, and Kakashi glanced at his team-mate with hidden concern.

'_Was that a seal!?'_ Minato, Jiraiya, and Kushina frowned.

"**Anko-chan!"**

"**Nee-san!"**

"**Did you really think that I would come unprepared, Anko? My master is lord Orochimaru**

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted in shock, the loudest coming from the two Sennin inside the room.

"_Orochimaru_ is Mizuki's master?! Wha-!?" Jiraiya was lost for words as his mind and his heart screamed in denial.

Minato didn't say anything, especially upon seeing how devastated his sensei looked. In a way, he wasn't entirely shocked as the others in the room (except possibly Obito, who didn't look entirely as shocked as the rest and looked more angry than anything) since he always felt something off whenever he met the Snake Sennin. He never mentioned this to his sensei in order to protect his father-figure's heart and hoped that his senses were just wrong, but it seemed that they were right. Not to mention, it all made sense. Orochimaru knew where the scroll was to tell Mizuki its exact location, and… it explained the villager's hatred toward Anko, who was Orochimaru's apprentice.

"Kakashi, keep reading," Tsunade barked while looking equally upset and shocked as her team-mate, she still wanted answers and the truth. Although, she couldn't help but glance at her team-mate with concern and worry since she knew better than anyone, besides Minato, this was harder for Jiraiya to accept if Orochimaru was truly a traitor to the Hidden Leaf Village.

**and when I told him that you may become a problem, he taught me how to activate your curse seal." Mizuki said smiling at Anko's pain.**

Obito growled and outwardly scowled, but inside… his heart ached over Anko-chan's pain. He began to wonder if it was Orochimaru-no-baka's fault that made Anko-chan forget about him. The mere thought brought more rage and he had to hold onto Rin's hand tighter in order to push the dark chakra sealed within him from breaking through. If he was hurting his crush (which he dearly hoped he wasn't), she didn't say anything about it. She merely took the list next to him and handed it to Kakashi, who immediately knew what she was asking. Without a word, he took the brushed ink pen and wrote Orochimaru's name below Mizuki's.

Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya on the other hand felt themselves tense and narrowed their eyes in suspicion upon hearing "curse seal" even though Jiraiya still couldn't believe his best friend was a traitor. Tsunade took Jiraiya's hand to comfort her friend and herself over their friend's probable betrayal.

**Naruto had seen enough. He was confused about what was going on earlier, but now everything had become clear. Mizuki had used him to do his dirty work and steal the scroll. Everything he had said was a lie, and now he was working for the man that had caused his nee-san so much heartache and pain.**

Obito immediately tensed and his expression darkened even further. It took most of his mental strength to push the dark being at bay. _'What has that bastard done to my Nee-chan!'_ Obito wondered darkly, yet worriedly. He could only hope he may be able to prevent it from happening.

"_**Why do you bother? She doesn't even remembers you,"**_

'_Shut up!'_ Obito mentally pushed the being back roughly much to _**its**_ irritation.

**Anko had told Naruto about Orochimaru and their past a few months back.**

At this, just about everyone leaned over to know how their most powerful ally would later become their enemy.

**This had surprised Naruto as his nee-san always avoided the topic of her past.**

Obito mentally nodded, and couldn't help but feel upset over how much Anko was trusting Naruto before mentally slapping himself over it. He shouldn't allow himself be jealous over their sibling relationship. Obito couldn't allow himself be so selfish since he knew Naruto needed Anko more than anything, and it wasn't either of their faults. Anko wasn't at fault over her forgotten memories and of the bond they shared.

Without himself noticing, a tear slid down through his goggles to his cheek. Rin and Kakashi never said anything about the tear or the shine of his eyes that indicated more tears would soon come out. Even Kakashi could not bring himself to tell Obito this. Not only that, but it felt so wrong seeing him almost breaking before their eyes. Both team-mates knew that they and Minato-sensei needed to be alone to talk to Obito after this chapter.

**She had sat him down and truly opened up to him. She told him how Orochimaru trained her, how he was like a father to her,**

At this, Obito flinched upon those truthful words. Just a couple weeks before Anko's sudden… change ("_**More like lost any memories of you… Gihihihi!"**_), Anko had told him how happy she was to be Orochimaru's apprentice and how she finally found someone she could trust to become her "parent". Even though Obito was weary of Orochimaru, the Uchiha was happy for his sister. Now, to hear that Orochimaru was a traitor… Obito paled and looked a little sick at the thought of the pain his sister would go through over her "father's" betrayal.

**how he used her and threw her away like trash, and about the curse seal on her neck.**

Rage coursed through most of the occupants in the dimensional room. What Orochimaru had done disgusted them, most especially to Obito, who never wanted Anko to experience any sort of betrayal from anyone. Jiraiya could only place his head to his hand with a grim and resigned expression much to Tsunade's worry. She wrapped around her exhausted friend in a soft embrace as she tried to soothe his pain since she knew whenever he was like this was when he was most vulnerable state and wouldn't think to do anything perverted.

Minato looked at his sensei with concern. The only thing that relieved him was Tsunade's comfort to his father-figure. Even so, he could not help, but feel worry over this "curse" seal that's being mentioned. He did remember Kushina mentioning this type of seal that has been completely forbidden (not to mention ILLEGAL) seal the Uzumaki prohibited anyone to use. If this was the same seal… how did Orochimaru get his hands on it?

"This is bad," Kushina muttered to Minato, who was also thinking the possibility that the… the _f—ckin' bastard_ somehow stole a seal from her destroyed village.

**Naruto could see the pain and betrayal in her eyes**

Obito flinched again and was close to throwing up in his rage… in his aching heart that cried for his sister's pain… The pain he too felt countless of times from his own family he once _trusted_ and _loved_ until that day…

Rin continued to hold his hand, which was probably the only thing that kept him together and kept… _**it**_… at bay.

**and became angry. He told her that he would one day remove the seal on her neck, and that if he ever met Orochimaru or anyone who worked for him that he would beat them himself for her.**

Obito weakly smiled and his eyes shined in appreciation. As much as it hurts, he did feel relieved that Naruto had been there for Anko when he couldn't… not anymore. Hopefully, when they get back maybe… he will gain the strength to approach her again and be-friend her again, no matter how much it hurts.

Everyone else either smirked or smile, especially Team Minato when they noticed Obito slowly relaxed.

**She had laughed at that and told him that he had a long way to go.**

**Naruto rushed toward Mizuki, intent on beating the crap out of him only for Mizuki to dodge and jump into a tree.**

Now the room was tense upon the upcoming battle the will soon commence. They could only hope that the three shinobis come out of this safely.

"**You know something Naruto, your "nee-san" and "nii-san" knew why the villagers hate you." He said with a smirk.**

Everyone, especially Kushina, paled when they realized what the traitor was going to do.

"Oh, no…" Kushina buried herself against Minato's chest, who wrapped his arm around her to comfort her while frowning in concern.

"That fuckin' bastard!" Obito shouted with a scowl which mirrored Kakashi's own. Thankfully, neither noticed the… mirrored expression.

Neither Rin nor Tsunade scolded Obito's vulgar language as they were both busy glaring at the book Kakashi was holding. It was good thing Tsunade didn't hold the book anymore, or else it would have been too ripped to read. Unfortunately, Jiraiya became victim to Tsunade's strong grip. The only reason he could withstand it (NO MATTER HOW PAINFUL THIS WAS FOR HIM! TT^TT) was because he was used to her strength from the numerous times being the receiving end of it.

'_Doesn't make it any less painful'_ Jiraiya mentally cried.

"**Shut up!" Anko yelled through the pain of the seal.**

"**It's forbidden, Mizuki!" Iruka yelled.**

"**You remember the lesson on the Kyuubi right Naruto?" Mizuki said ignoring the two ninja.**

The silence in the room was suffocating especially they all knew that no matter how much Iruka and Anko would try to prevent Mizuki from telling the truth… they will both fail. Kushina was especially worried how Naruto would react about his Jinchuuriki status.

"**Yeah it was killed by the fourth. What of it?" Naruto asked suspiciously. He wasn't about to let his guard down, just in case Mizuki was lying again.**

'_I wish he was,'_ Just about everyone thought this.

"**That's what all of you were told but the truth is that the fourth sealed the beast inside a young baby. That baby was you! You are the nine-tailed fox!" Mizuki said with a sick smile on his face.**

"That—! Is he not a shinobi?! There's a difference being the jailor and the monster inside the cellar! That's basically saying that the scroll sealing a kunai is the kunai itself! Is that man stupid?!" Kushina screeched in rage.

Minato shook his head in disbelief. "I have a feeling what Mizuki had said is what most of the village believes as well," he said grimly.

Most in the room looked at his in disbelief while Jiraiya and Kushina weren't as surprised even though the last Uzumaki still fumed over the villagers' stupidity.

"Naruto is not going to take it well," Obito grimaced.

**This stopped Naruto cold. He turned to the two people that were like siblings to him and saw fear come into their eyes.**

Obito face-palmed. "They both just gave it away," he groaned.

**While he was prepared to disregard what Mizuki said as a lie, he saw in their faces that he was speaking the truth.**

"Only the part that the Yondaime sealed inside Naruto, not him being the Kyuubi," Rin sighed, her heart aching for the future Uzumaki.

For some reason, an unknown painful (and heart-aching…?) guilt pang inside Minato. Confused, Minato shakily shook it off, but something inside him told him that he was going to be feeling that ten-fold later on.

**Mizuki took advantage of Naruto's stunned position and threw a large shuriken at him.**

"NO!" Everyone had to fight every instinct not to reach out a kunai or summoning their chakra when they couldn't do anything about it to stop Mizuki and protect the younger Uzumaki.

**Naruto made no move to dodge as he was occupied with his own thoughts.**

Kushina groaned in misery. "Nooo…! Move it, Naruto!"

'**The kyuubi is sealed inside of me? That's why they all hate me. They see me as the demon that caused so much death and destruction years ago. Am I a demon?' Naruto thought.**

"Oh, Naru-kun…" Kushina could feel more tears fall from her purple eyes. Her heart ached for her future son and couldn't help but feel it was her fault for her son's pain and loneliness. It must be! She was the jailor of the Kyuubi at the moment. There was no way the Kyuubi could be out unless she had somehow had the demon on the loose. The thought (and possibly the truth) she had been responsible of her son… her dear, precious son so much pain in the future brought a lot of anguish and guilt building inside her heart.

**All this time, Naruto thought that the villagers may not have had a good reason for hating him. He disregarded their hate as foolish when they had nothing to hate him for. However, all of that had been shattered when Mizuki had revealed the secret. He suddenly understood why he was hated and it hurt him to know that he held within him the beast that had caused so much destruction and pain. He was so enraptured in his own thoughts that he completely ignored the shuriken as it neared him.**

"_NARUTO!"_

* * *

><p><strong>xxHinaAngelxx: <strong>And that's the sneak peek of Chapter 07~! I decided to give you all a break and give you a peek to the next chapter of this wonderful story! You're all pretty lucky that being so nice at the moment because I would've made you all suffer until the chapter was over. (grins) Bwahahaha! (cough) Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the sneak peek of this because, luckily for you guys, I'm nearly halfway finished. After that, please be patient to wait for another couple months, or if I'm lucky for only 2 months at max, since I'm trying to focus on other fics people have been begging me to do. Oh! If you don't mind reading MinatoxHinata stories, there's a pole in my profile to choose a plot story I should write or not. Check it out if you're interested! Until then~!


End file.
